


Searchlights

by nightmooncat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Violence, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat
Summary: Ciel led a happy existence until a series of unfortunate events left him orphaned, half blind, and trapped in a toxic relationship with a former intern of his father, once a top scientist at the laboratory in town. One night the power shuts off and the sky appears to catch fire. When Ciel goes to investigate, he discovers the answer to his problems may not be from this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to me pretty much all at once and I'm excited to share it with you all. It'll be shorter chapter wise, but the chapters will be longer so that should even things out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ♥

1.

A soft breeze blew in from the ocean, bringing with it the smells of salt and seaweed. The last rays of sunlight were slowly dipping beyond the horizon, reflecting on the water with a burning orange glow.

Ciel was sitting on the widow’s walk of the lighthouse, his back against the glass windows and legs dangling out through the railings over the ground below. He was lost in a book, his mind a million miles away, struggling to crank out a few more pages in the rapidly fading light. 

He paused, shielding his eyes as he gazed out across the ocean, wishing for the millionth time that he could wear sunglasses but refusing to do so since he looked weird enough with his eye patch. He didn’t want to add something else to make him stand out.

The eye patch was honestly the least of his troubles but it was related to the one that had started them all. Three years before, when he was fourteen, his parents had been in a terrible car accident. Their car had skidded off the road and crashed into a tree where it had caught fire. Both of them were killed instantly and Ciel had suffered some injuries, the most serious of which was to his right eye. Glass from the windshield had flown into it when the vehicle had hit the tree trunk and scraped the surface, causing permanent damage to the cornea and leaving him with almost complete loss of sight. 

Ciel didn’t remember too much of the incident. If he concentrated the memories were extremely jumbled. He could hear his parents screaming something but the words were always too hard to make out anything clear. Maybe they hadn’t even been speaking coherently as they realized that they were about to die. It was a bit of miracle that he hadn’t passed on as well. But he’d managed to force open his door and crawl across the muddy ground a few feet before the car exploded. He remembered lying there in the muddy leaves, wondering if he were dreaming. It had felt like it.

Only he’d woken up in the hospital, half his vision blurry and obscured behind a wad of bandages. He’d asked for his parents and the nurses had averted their eyes, and he knew. He knew what had happened wasn’t a dream, but a nightmare, and that nightmare was real. He was living it. Alone. Ciel didn’t have many living relatives. 

Ciel sighed softly as the memories washed over him and marked his page in his book. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he startled slightly. Undertaker stood behind him, his bright green eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Sorry to scare you,” The older man said. He grinned and Ciel smiled back. “I just was coming to check on you. You know—you can always stay here, if you want.”

Ciel hummed. He did want that. There was nothing that he would rather do than stay at the lighthouse with Undertaker. This was a last connection to his family, to his parents, a good one. All he had to look forward to at home was…him.

“No,” Ciel shook his head. “I shouldn’t. He’ll—”

“He can’t hold you forever, Ciel,” Undertaker broke in. The laughter in his eyes had died, replaced with a sudden sorrow. The younger forced himself to look away. “You only have one more year, less than that, really.”

“I know,” Ciel said. He pushed himself to his feet. He’d been sitting on the widow’s walk for too long and he cracked his back, sighing as it popped pleasantly. “But I have to go, he’ll get mad. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

He ignored the tingling feeling in his legs, as well as Undertaker’s disappointed expression, making his way into the lantern room. As always he couldn’t help but gaze at the great reflective beacon in the center of the chamber. It wasn’t currently lit but it was dazzling when it was, helping provide any nearby ships with safe passage, letting them see any dangerous outcroppings of rocks close to shore invisible on the pitch black ocean. 

Ciel began to descend the seemingly endless spiral staircase. Every time he made this journey the last year; it felt as though he were plunging down into the depths of something terrible. In a way, he supposed he was. Because on days when he visited Undertaker, he would stay in the lighthouse for hours, and eventually the time would come for him to have to hurry back to the house he lived in. 

He knew Undertaker through his paternal grandmother, Cloudia Phantomhive. She had been a dear friend of the man because that was the job he had held before he managed the lighthouse. He’d worked for many years in a funeral parlor preparing the bodies and making burial arrangements. Though it was clear the two were fond of one another, they never married. Perhaps things would have turned out differently if they had.

When his grandmother had died, Undertaker made her funeral his final one and retired from the business. He’d bought the lighthouse and tended to it ever since. The job seemed to bring him peace. He claimed it was because he was using it to bring people safely out of the darkness instead of sending them into it as he had before.

His bike was propped against the side of the lighthouse and he walked it to the gravel path leading away from the building before hopping on and peddling like mad. The wind whipped past his face and for a moment he imagined he was flying. Flying away from his horrible situation, away from this town. 

The residence was fairly close to the lighthouse and at the speed he was traveling he reached it in no time. He parked his bike near the garage and went to open the front door. Apprehension twisted his insides. He knew that he’d stayed out for perhaps a little longer than he should have, but maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Ciel’s father had been a top scientist at the laboratory in town and Claude had been an intern there during his junior year of college. Vincent had often invited Claude around the house for dinner, letting the other pick his brain and help him with projects. Later, he’d vouched for Claude and helped secure him a job in his department, though Claude probably could have done it on his own. He was crazy smart and had proved to be something of a genius. 

When he’d first met him, Ciel had really enjoyed the older boy. He was fun, he snuck Ciel sweets, and he was always telling him interesting stories about goings-on at the lab even though he wasn’t technically supposed to. 

Ciel had looked up to him, as he had his own father, and he’d quickly agreed to move in with Claude when the chance presented itself a year later. Initially, he’d been staying with his mother’s sister, Angelina, but she was a serial dater and often not home. In fact, a month after Ciel vacated her apartment, she packed up and moved to England with her newest suitor. He’d barely heard from her since.

Though he hadn’t anticipated anything actually happening, what started out, as a friendship grew steadily closer until the previous year, when Claude had confessed having feelings for Ciel. The younger boy was surprised, but he had felt the same way as well. They’d begun dating and Ciel had to admit it was rather nice. He’d liked going out and doing things with Claude. Kissing him. 

Things had been good for a few months and then Claude had changed. He was no longer as friendly as he had been and Ciel found their relationship wasn’t as smooth anymore. Claude had turned controlling for lack of a better word. He would let Ciel go out, see friends etc. It wasn’t as though he kept him shut in the house chained to the bed. However, Ciel always had to be home by a certain time and Claude liked to know where he was and whom he was with. 

He closed the door quietly behind him and the lock slid into place with a muffled snap. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way toward the kitchen, stomach growling. Claude seemed to materialize out of the shadows, his fingers closing around Ciel’s upper arm, squeezing slightly. Ciel resisted the urge to twist out of the grip, knowing if he did then Claude would get even angrier.

“You’re late,” Claude said. His voice was velvety soft, but his golden eyes flashed.

“Sorry,” Ciel said.

“Where were you?” Claude asked. “Hopefully not with that weird old man I hope.”

Ciel averted his gaze. “He’s not weird.”

This wasn’t entirely true. Undertaker was weird, starting of course with the fact that his name was Undertaker, but that didn’t mean Ciel didn’t enjoy the man. He was one of the last connections to his life before his parents had died. A good one, compared to how Claude had turned out. 

“He is weird,” Claude said. “But enough about that. Did you forget what today was?”

Ciel wracked his brain, trying to come to a rapid answer. Claude never asked him the date, so it obviously had be something important. He tried to remember if Claude had said something to him that morning, but he was coming up empty, although—his eyes flicked to the small calendar on the fridge. There written in blue dry-erase maker was his own neat handwriting, spelling out what made the day special.

_Claude’s birthday._

Ciel felt his stomach drop. How could he have forgotten that? 

He knew exactly when Claude’s birthday was, had known it for years. In fact, just the previous year he’d organized a surprise party at the house for him and baked a cake from scratch. It hadn’t turned out as well as he had hoped, Claude was much better in the kitchen, but he’d wanted to do it. This year, he’d felt anything but joy being around Claude for the last few months, so he supposed it had somehow slipped his mind.

“No?” Ciel said, hating how it came out sounding like a question. 

“I think you did,” Claude said. “Otherwise you would have been here when I got home.”

Ciel didn’t know what to say. Claude’s hand around his arm was becoming increasingly painful, practically cutting off the circulation. He sighed heavily, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of this one unscathed. Maybe on any other day, but it had been a while since he’d committed such a heinous act like forgetting his boyfriend’s birthday.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would inevitably come. He could sense that Claude was seething and the only thing that happened when he was angry was violence. He’d never seriously injured Ciel, but he had been responsible for various bumps and bruises that the younger boy had to do his best to hide.

Instead, Claude released his arm and reached out a hand, stroking a hand down the side of his face. Ciel steeled himself to accept the touch, letting Claude caress his cheek, fingers coming to rest under his chin, tilting his head up. His blue eye found Claude’s golden ones, noting that some of the fire in them had died. 

Claude’s lips pressed against his, tongue roughly forcing its way into his mouth. Ciel wanted to pull away, but the older’s hand cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place. He could feel Claude’s other hand coming to rest on his hip, remaining there for a few moments before moving on, fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

Ciel wondered if Claude would try to get something sexual out of him. After all, it was his birthday and Ciel had sinned by forgetting it. They’d had relations before, but that was when Claude was nice. Now the thought of getting into bed with him made Ciel nauseous. He waited for the moment to pass, hoping he was wrong.

Claude drew back, taking his fingers with him. Ciel almost breathed a sigh of relief, but caught himself in time. He waited, wondering what Claude was going to do next.  
“I’m going out,” Claude announced, straightening his glasses. “Some of my associates have decided to invite me to dinner. I waited home for you because I was going to decline. However, since you apparently can’t remember important dates, I have decided to take them up on the offer. I’ll be back later. Don’t leave the house. Maybe I’ll forgive you when I return.”

“I’m sorry,” Ciel said again. 

“Just don’t let it happen again, or I may be forced to take drastic action,” Claude snorted. “Maybe I’ll break up with you, then who would you have?”

Ciel stared at the floor. He knew that things could definitely be worse. In retrospect he was getting off fairly light. However, he was sure that Claude would probably throw one last barb before he departed for the evening. 

“You’re damaged, little Ciel,” He said softly. He bought up his hand again, the pad of his thumb stroking over the silken fabric of the eye patch. “No one else is going to want you.”

Ciel kept his expression impassive, but the statement shredded his insides. It wasn’t as though this wasn’t something that hadn’t crossed his mind. The other students at school had seemed to distance themselves after the death of his parents and no one had expressed interest in him. Of course, that also might have had something to do with him being with Claude.

Claude strode from the room. Ciel heard the front door open and close. He remained standing in the kitchen for a few minutes longer, vaguely aware that he was shaking. No longer feeling hungry, he went upstairs and showered. When he emerged, toweling off his hair, he felt a bit better. 

He wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror, staring at his expression. He didn’t wear the patch in the shower, so his eye was fully exposed in all its ruined glory. He examined it, knowing nothing had changed, just as it hadn’t for the past three years. At the beginning, he’d often hoped that one day he’d wake up and it would have healed itself sometime during the night. Now he didn’t think that as much.

Ciel went to his room and stretched out on the bed. He had no desire to go out, so Claude’s order was unnecessary. He wondered when his boyfriend would be back, guessing that it wouldn’t be until much later. Claude liked his coworkers and he always enjoyed a good party, especially if there was alcohol involved and someone else was buying. 

He picked up his book again and started to read from where he’d left off. At least he had the house to himself and everything was quiet. He always felt apprehensive whenever Claude was there, never knowing what might set the other off. He sighed heavily and turned a page. At least he could escape in books, even if he couldn’t in reality.

* * *

Later that night Ciel sat in the bay window in his room, staring out at the darkness. He’d turned all the lights off and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He watched the tiny pinpricks of light from boats drifting in the black water beyond the houses. To the right, the lighthouse was emitting its bright glow as it rotated. 

Ciel checked his phone. It was now two-thirty a.m. according to the home screen. He sighed, wondering when Claude would be home. He knew that he didn’t have to wait up for him, but he couldn’t sleep knowing that Claude was upset at him. He actually did feel bad at having forgot the other’s birthday, even if he weren’t as fond of Claude as he once had been.

He rested his chin on his knees with a sigh. Truthfully he was glad school would be starting again in a couple of days. He was over summer. At least when school was in session he had something to do during the day, and homework and extra curricular activities kept him busy. He needed to keep up his grades if he wanted to get into a good college, preferably one in a far away state.

All at once, everything went dark. Ciel’s head jerked up, wondering if he had gone completely blind. He couldn’t see the streetlights or anything in the other houses along the street, though he knew their neighbor across the street had been watching The Food Network for the last three hours. The ships on the water weren’t visible either; the thing he found most alarming was the lighthouse was no longer rotating its beam out across the harbor. 

He strained his eyes, staring into the darkness, wondering what was going on. Perhaps the town had suffered a severe power outage. Even so, that wouldn’t affect the boats, or anything that wasn’t connected to a power source. Leaning forward, he scanned the blackness outside, wondering what had happened. It occurred to him that there were no cars moving either, headlights casting pale cones of light along the streets. He couldn’t see anything; it was as though the world had been turned off.

Then, the sky lit up. At first he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was as though a ball of fire had appeared in the sky. Maybe it was a comet. His father had been big on outer space and had taught him all the different types of sky phenomena. However, this one didn’t match the description he was familiar with. 

For one thing the object was red in color, which wasn’t possible since the gases that comets released were shades of blue and green. But this one was bright red and orange; it was almost more like a fireball. Ciel watched it with interest as it fell through the sky, blazing along and illuminating everything in its path with a radiant glow. 

The object plummeted toward the ground at rapid speed. He watched as it drew nearer and nearer to the water, wondering what was going to happen if it hit the ocean. He leaned closer, clutching his phone, holding it up to the window to take several photos. It was amazing.

He watched the comet, or whatever it was, seem to slow down and even out before it streaked toward a strand of trees to the left. Ciel knew it was the forest preserve. He hadn’t been there in a long time either; it held painful memories as well. He’d often taken long walks there with his parents and their lab, Sebastian. The dog had perished in the accident as well.

Somehow Ciel started moving and didn’t even register he had until he was downstairs pulling on the sneakers he’d discarded in the foyer. He grabbed a flashlight out of the hall closet and paused at the front door, remembering Claude’s warning, knowing he would most likely pay dearly if he disobeyed. However, he wanted to know what the strange item had been. And besides, Claude probably wasn’t going to be coming home anytime soon. 

He retrieved his bike and set off down the street, noting as he did so that the power slowly came back on. The streetlights blipped back into life and he caught site of the Christmas lights strung around the trellis in the side yard of the ranch house on the corner. 

Ciel reached the forest more quickly than he had anticipated. He knew he couldn’t have been the only one who had witnessed what had occurred and that it would only be a matter of time before the police or other curious bystanders would show up. He had to be quick. He dropped his bike in the underbrush, knowing that it would be unwise to pedal blindly over the uneven forest terrain. With his luck, he would end up careening down a ravine and breaking something, or worse getting killed.

He set off in the most likely direction where he figured the object could have landed, picking his way quickly over the logs and stones, through the trees, panning his flashlight through the darkness. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to search too long, and questioning whether the result would actually be worth Claude’s wrath if he happened to make it home before Ciel.

The trees thinned as he drew closer to the coastline. He could see the ocean through the trees, hear the water lapping against the rocky shore far below. He veered left, towards where the campgrounds were, anticipation prickling his skin. He didn’t know why, but he felt excited, as though he were on the verge of some great discovery. He wondered if this was how his father had felt at work.

Ciel crested over a small hill and stopped short, his breath catching in his chest. He stared at the scene before him in shock for a couple seconds, then, coming to his senses, ducked behind the nearest tree trunk. His heart was thundering in his chest and he gripped the flashlight for dear life, shutting it off and cutting off the bright beam of light, hoping he hadn’t been spotted. Because what was on the other side of that tree…it was impossible.

He waited a few moments, letting his breathing even out again, and peered around the trunk. Yes, it was still there. He had thought perhaps he was seeing things, and he _was_ , but what he was seeing was real. 

There was a spaceship in the clearing. It appeared to have crashed, as the front half of it was firmly lodged in the soft ground, dirt and leaves clustering around the smooth silver structure. He could see spider web cracks spreading across a couple of the obsidian windows. The ground around it was singed; some of the leaves were still smoking, their edges glowing.

Ciel wondered if there was anyone inside. He assumed that there had to be. Perhaps they were hurt, and that was why they had crashed. Though once again, through Vincent, he was familiar with all sorts of space vehicles and he’d never seen one like this before, at least not in any credible sources. It was more akin to the line of Unidentified Flying Objects. UFOs. He knew people believed in those, but he wasn’t one of them. Only…

There was a soft whirring noise that drew him from his thoughts. It appeared that a small hatch was opening on the top of the craft. He watched with fascination as a figure emerged, his form shrouded in billowing black robes.

For a moment, Ciel was strongly reminded of Professor Snape from Harry Potter, before the figure turned to the side, throwing back his hood, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The figure appeared human, but he knew that couldn’t be correct. Humans didn’t have transportation like this, at least not yet. Maybe someday, but he could already tell that this was well beyond the current advancement of civilization.

Ciel wondered who the man was, though it was quite obvious what he was. Undertaker was fond of science fiction stories, something that he and Vincent had argued good-humoredly about when Ciel was young. Undertaker was a firm believer in aliens, and Vincent had entertained the possibility but said that he’d yet to see any concrete evidence to support the theory.

_If only you were here now, dad,_ Ciel thought.

Now that he had made this discovery, he wondered what he should do about it. The obvious choice was to alert the authorities, which may already be on their way as he stood there. After all, all the power had shut off in the entire town. For some reason though, he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep it to himself for just a while longer. Gripping his phone, he inched out from behind the tree, opening the camera feature and snapping a few covert shots of the figure standing on the structure.

He knew he couldn’t stay outside all night. Claude would definitely know he’d not adhered to the rules. Still, it wasn’t every day that one discovered an alien in the forest near their house. With a soft sigh, he took another peek.

The figure was still standing on his ship, seeming to be surveying the area around. There seemed to be a slight glow about him, as though he were illuminated from the inside. He bent to run his hand over the smooth silver surface of the craft, assessing the damage.

Ciel watched him intently. Flames seemed to spill from the alien’s fingers, slithering across the smooth surface of the ship. He watched as the fire covered the structure, somehow not burning the man who stood on top of it, until they cleared and the vessel was gone, and a large boulder in its place. The alien still perched atop the now cleverly disguised craft, robes rippling slightly in the wind.

Ciel wanted to get a closer look, but he didn’t want to be discovered. Still, the pull proved to be too much to resist and he inched out from the tree, and took a step forward. This proved to be a mistake. He stumbled, and felt his foot come down hard. A twig snapped under his shoe, as he landed on the ground, sounding as loud as a gunshot in the complete stillness of the clearing.

The alien froze, his head snapped up and around and Ciel felt his heart stop as glowing crimson eyes locked with his. Ciel didn’t waste another second he scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn’t have any idea what he had been thinking when he’d gone to move forward. He supposed maybe he’d deemed it was fine as long as the other being didn’t know he was there. However, now that it was clear that he was on the creature’s radar, he didn’t want to be anywhere near it. 

He had heard the stories, courtesy of Undertaker, and his own curiosity on the matter. He knew what happened to people who claimed to have had contact with the so-called “third kind”. They abducted you, ran experiments, _probed_. They turned cows inside out. He was not about to deal with any of that.

Ciel had barely gotten five steps before something rushed past him, whipping the dead underbrush into frenzy. He thought of the feeling when a train went by, and the wind that would swirl around, smacking you in the face with more force than air should. He skidded to a halt, as the alien swept in front of him, his heart in his throat, hoping to god he wouldn’t piss his pants. He was that terrified.

The being leaned toward him. He was quite a bit taller than Ciel and very foreboding in his robes. He stretched a pale hand from within them, long slender fingers reaching for the boy who shrank back on instinct. His eyes continued to glow and Ciel noticed at this proximity, that his pupils were slitted, like a cat.

Ciel tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. The alien cocked his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. The younger fought to keep his face impassive, refusing to show any fear, though he was sure he was failing miserably. He wondered if he were going to be eaten, guessing that it might not be too bad, considering the direction his life was going.

However, the alien continued to stand there and stare at him. His eyes burned much like the fire that he’d lit up the sky with, and Ciel found himself wanting to continue to stare at them. He was still shaking slightly, partly from fear, but mostly from the sudden chill that had suddenly gripped his body.

“Uh—hi,” Ciel said, finally managing to find his voice. “Do you come in peace?”


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Ciel realized how stupid the words sounded the moment they left his lips but he pushed away the insecurity. However, the alien smirked wider and then began to chuckle lowly. Ciel thought it was a pleasant sound but he was still apprehensive about the situation. He didn’t know what the other was capable of, but he had seen him produce fire from his fingers and that was enough to give him pause. 

His heart was still pounding in his chest, but it had slowed a bit now that it didn’t appear that he was in immediate danger. He allowed himself to run his eyes over the alien’s form. He really couldn’t see anything beneath the robes, but the extraterrestrial’s face was more than enough to stare at. 

Now that he was up close, he could see the sharp angles and smooth lines that made up the other’s features, a slight glow illuminating from his marble-like skin. This was in stark contrast to the black hair that fell around his face, blowing in the slight wind. Most intriguing, however, were his eyes, which were burning like two coals in the darkness. Ciel had never seen anything like it.

“I apologize for scaring you,” The being spoke. His voice was deep but soft, the words flowing smoothly from his lips in perfect English. He even sounded a little bit English if Ciel concentrated, hearing the speech inflections common in British articulation. He didn’t know what he’d expected but that wasn’t it. “What’s your name? I feel I should know whom I am speaking with.”

“Ciel—Ciel Phantomhive,” Ciel replied. He chewed on his lip for a moment before he spoke again. “What about you?”

“My name is hard to pronounce,” The alien said. “There is no accurate translation for it in the human tongue.”

“I don’t care, tell me anyways,” Ciel said.

The alien gave an audible sigh and then made a noise exactly like the one a person might hear when they struck a match against the side of the box, an odd soft fizzling. Ciel’s eyes narrowed, he was sure that the other was playing him, but he was correct. Humans couldn’t make that noise, at least not on their own.

“You’re right, that’s too hard,” Ciel agreed. “But you need a name, I can’t just keep going around calling you “Mr. Alien”.”

“Then perhaps you should give me one,” The other replied with a soft smile. “I’ll allow you that honor, seeing as you were the first one to discover me. And you seem harmless enough.”

Ciel bristled slightly. He couldn’t tell if the alien had meant to be insulting but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He tried to think of a suitable name, running through a list in his mind. For some reason his thoughts kept returning to his family, seeing as they were often on his mind anyway, and he was standing in the forest that had been a source of many activities in his life. It was a good place and held good memories involving his father, mother, and his faithful dog…

“Sebastian,” He said. “I’ll call you Sebastian.”

“Very well,” The alien—now Sebastian—nodded. “It’s not an entirely unfortunate moniker. Now then—Ciel, was it? What were you doing out here in the middle of the night? I am a bit rusty on human customs, but this hour is time when young persons are usually asleep.”

Ciel preferred the night. It was quieter then, and he could do whatever he liked; read, sit and think, be creative, plan his future. A quick glance at his phone screen told him it was nearing three a.m. Sebastian was right, he should have been asleep and he would have been if he hadn’t been in such a sour mood. If Claude…

 _Claude._ Ciel had totally forgotten about him. What if he were home? He didn’t even want to think of what would happen to him if the older man found him gone. He felt his heartbeat start to speed up again, nervous bile rising up in his throat. Suddenly the magic of the last few moments was rapidly wearing off and dread was starting to tickle at the edges of his mind.

“I have to get home,” Ciel said. “You’re right, I should be in bed.”

He didn’t want to leave Sebastian; the alien was fascinating beyond words. There were so many more things he wanted to ask him. He could just imagine how Undertaker would feel to know that aliens really did exist. More than that, he wished he could see his own father’s reaction, given the man’s intense skepticism. However, he knew couldn’t stay. Every minute he remained was a minute that ticked closer to Claude arriving home without him there, if he hadn’t come back already.

He skirted around Sebastian, and started back the way he’d come, toward the entrance of the forest preserve. He’d barely taken a few steps when he felt Sebastian’s hand close around his wrist. His fingers were slender and warm, feeling every bit as human as his own, and yet he could sense a strength hidden in the digits that felt as though his very bones could be snapped in an instant. 

His first instinct was to pull away, tear himself from the grip as much as he wanted to every time that Claude grabbed him. However, Sebastian’s touch was firm but loose, not seeking to hold him fast if he didn’t wish it. Ciel slackened a bit, glancing back, his gaze questioning. 

Sebastian wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was staring into the trees, his body tense, all of his senses seeming to be pricked into alertness. Ciel couldn’t see or hear anything, in fact the forest seemed to be the quietest it had been since he’d entered it. All at once, Ciel felt himself being drawn against the other’s form, the velvety robes enveloping his body as Sebastian covered the both of them in it’s silken folds. He could feel Sebastian’s muscles, lean but strong and powerful and he was suddenly on the ground next to Sebastian, wondering what exactly was going on.

He knew it; he knew that things were too good to be true. Sebastian was probably exactly like the extraterrestrials in all those movies that Undertaker was so fond of. Any second now Sebastian was going to sprout another head or have suckers in his arms and he was going to eat Ciel. Or bring him back into his ship to run experiments on him. Maybe he’d wind up journeying across the galaxy in that ship to become part of an alien zoo, where creatures came to look at humans.

“They’re coming,” Sebastian said. “Stay quiet.”

Ciel wondered what he was talking about, as he still couldn’t hear anything. However, after a couple minutes he detected sounds gradually moving closer to where they were. There was a space between the ground and the hem of the robe and Ciel peered through it to see what was going on. 

Flashlight beams were panning in all directions, gripped by an anxious group of police officers. They spread out through the trees, all clearly in search of something. Ciel didn’t have to think long to hazard a guess what they were after. He could hear vague cracklings over walkie-talkies as they threaded their way further into the forest. Some of them had dogs with them, straining at the ends of their leashes, noses pressed to the ground.

Ciel suspected that concerned citizens had called regarding the power outage and the fireball in the sky, the result of which was back in the clearing, disguised as a rock. The other half of it was of course, pressed against his back, a slender arm encircling his waist. He really hoped that soon they would depart, he really needed to get home, no matter how nice it felt being near the alien’s warmth.

“Do you see anything?” A man asked, his eyes scanning the trees. 

“No, Chief Knox, nothing,” another replied, running a hand through his blonde hair. There was a cigarette clamped between his teeth, and the Chief’s eyes narrowed behind his chunky black glasses.

“I don’t see anything either,” He reached over and plucked away the cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. “How many times have I told you Bard, no smoking on the job!”

“Sorry, Ron,” Bard shook his head. “I can’t help it when I’m nervous.”

“Are you nervous?” Ronald quirked an eyebrow, a frown twitching on his lips.

“Course I’m nervous,” Bard said. “Aren’t you? Come on, man, you saw that thing—whatever it was—we all saw it coming out of the sky. And the way that everything blacked out before—”

“Pull yourself together, deputy,” Ronald cut in. “We’ve a sworn duty to protect this town from anything. That includes whatever it is we may find out here. Now let’s get on with it!”

He strode off in the complete opposite direction of where the spaceship was hidden and Ciel felt himself relax. He was fairly certain that Sebastian’s robe was behaving in a way very similar to the way the craft was disguised, making them invisible. Otherwise there was no way that they could be as close as they were to the pair of officers without being detected. 

Bard placed a hand on the gun at his hip, as though making sure that it was still there, then followed after Ronald. Ciel listened as his footsteps crunched away, growing fainter and fainter until they vanished. 

“I need to get back,” He whispered. 

Sebastian uncurled his arm and pulled away from him. The cool summer night air ghosted across Ciel’s skin when the alien’s robe slipped off of him and he hadn’t realized before how warm it had been underneath it. Warm but not stifling. He rubbed his arms at the sudden chill and searched the ground for his own flashlight.

“Let me escort you home,” Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and started off through the trees. Sebastian walked along beside him, silent as a shadow. He felt a certain comfort in having the other there with him, though they didn’t know each other. Sebastian seemed interesting, not at all how Ciel had imagined aliens might really be. Of course, he supposed there were different kinds, as there were different kinds of humans. He wanted to talk, but didn’t really know what to say, though his mind was bubbling with all sorts of questions. In the end, he simply settled for the silence, rather enjoying just making his way through the forest with Sebastian.

They emerged from a different entrance than Ciel had initially entered through and he was halfway home before he realized he’d forgotten his bike. He imagined in his shock that he’d just been too focused on other things to give it much thought. It wasn’t such a big deal, but he would have to retrieve it the next day, or Monday at the latest after school, if it hadn’t already been swiped by then. It would make traveling around town a little more tedious, as everything was close enough that driving was silly.

As he walked down the street he hoped that no one was looking out their windows as they passed. He could just imagine the rumors that would spread if someone saw him with Sebastian. The man didn’t exactly fit the appearance of someone from town. For one thing, he’d never seen anyone wear robes except on Halloween, and there was that one odd group of high schoolers who played D&D every other Saturday at the library and liked to get in character. For another, he was too handsome. Ciel had never really understood where the term ethereal beauty came from until that moment.

“Alright, this is me,” Ciel said as they rounded the corner and the gray-siding Victorian house came into view. He noted with immense relief that Claude’s car was still not in the driveway. “Thank you for walking me home.”

“It was a pleasure,” Sebastian said, inclining his head slightly.

“So,” Ciel said. “Where will you go now?”

“I am unsure,” Sebastian said. “This was a bit of an unexpected visit, landing here. My ship has suffered some damage and it might be quite some time before it’s repaired.”

“Then stay,” Ciel blurted out before he could stop himself. He clamped a hand over his mouth but the damage had already been done.

Sebastian smirked. “Would you like me to?”

Ciel thought about it. He would like the other to stay, for reasons he couldn’t quite place. Perhaps because it was something new and different in his rather boring existence. Maybe it was because this was someone who didn’t know anything about him like everyone else is town did. That his parents were dead, or he lived with an abusive boyfriend, and had very few acquaintances at school. He wouldn’t say Sebastian was weird, but he was definitely not normal, and Ciel wasn’t either. 

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a few moments before he answered. “Yes.”

“As you wish,” Sebastian said. He looked for a moment as though he might want to say more, but in the end decided against it and swept off down the street. 

Ciel watched him go until he disappeared around the corner. Then he quickly hurried into the house. Once again he kicked off his shoes and raced up to his room. He changed his clothes as the ones he’d worn out had become dirty both when he’d fallen and when Sebastian had pulled him to the ground. He climbed into bed, feeling exhausted, and vaguely wondering where Claude was now that it was after three a.m. He was surprised he didn’t feel as upset about it as he probably should have. Claude said he was going out with people from work. Maybe he’d decided to crash with one of them. After all, he was unhappy with Ciel for forgetting his birthday, something that the younger boy decided he probably should figure out a way to make it up to Claude. However, he would deal with that in the morning.

His insides were buzzing with excitement from his encounter with Sebastian. He wished he had someone to share the news with, but truthfully he could sense that it would be a bad idea to bring it up. Especially if the police were now involved. Even if they didn’t believe him, it would still be enough to alert people that he might be unstable and they probably already thought that given the trauma he’d already endured the last few years.

Ciel pulled the covers up to his chin, letting his eyes slip closed. He wondered when he might see Sebastian again, hoping it would be sooner rather than later. With this discovery, he now regretted his earlier relief that school was starting the following day. However, he imagined that Sebastian would be hard at work repairing his craft, so he supposed that was all right.

Despite the rather rocky course of the previous day, he felt it had turned out pretty good. Perhaps Claude wouldn’t be angry anymore when he eventually made it back home, or at least not as much so as before. He was pretty sure that the older male wasn’t done with him yet, but hoped that spending time with his coworkers had mellowed him a bit. In any case, at least he had something good to look forward to, even if it was otherworldly.

* * *

The next morning Ciel was surprised to find Claude was still gone when he finally awoke and made his way down for breakfast. It appeared however, that the other man had gotten home sometime during the night because there was a note scribbled on the kitchen counter. Claude told him that he was going to work and didn’t expect to be back until later. He also wasn’t supposed to leave the house. 

Ciel was a bit surprised to hear Claude was at work. It was Sunday and Claude almost never worked on Sundays. Perhaps something had come up and he’d had to attend to it immediately. Ciel understood, sometimes his father would also disappear to the lab at strange times, though he never really said what he was doing at those irregular hours. 

In a way he was a bit relieved. This meant that he could delay the inevitable for a few more hours. He could ready himself for school the following day. On the other hand, Claude’s order to stay indoors meant that he couldn’t go out and get his bike from the forest. He had felt confident enough to disobey the previous night under the cover of darkness and the promise of adventure but things felt different in the daytime.

He sighed and opened the fridge, pleased to note there were ingredients for a satisfactory breakfast. Pulling out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon, he went in search of a couple frying pans. He had just begun to whisk the eggs when he turned around and found Sebastian staring at him through the window. He startled and dropped the bowl, wincing at the clank as it hit the tile, spilling eggs all over the floor. Ignoring it, he made his way quickly to the side door, pulling it open and practically dragging Sebastian inside. 

How long had he been standing out there? What if the neighbors had seen? He certainly hoped not. The woman who lived behind them was a very nosy one and Ciel knew she had her eye on Claude. Anything she could use to her advantage to break them apart would be reported tenfold. Ciel honestly wished that the woman for all of her horridness would steal Claude away, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. Claude wasn’t interested in ladies.

“What are you doing here?” Ciel asked. He tried to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice because he was truly happy to see Sebastian again. 

“Do you not want me here?” Sebastian asked. “I was under the impression you wished to spend more time with me.”

“Yeah—I mean yes—I do,” Ciel said. He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks and was aware that it was fully visible in the sunlit kitchen. “It’s complicated.”

“Sometimes even the most complicated things have the simplest solutions,” Sebastian said. He stepped forward as Ciel attempted to mop up the mess, resulting in what seemed to be just spreading it around more and vanished it with a wave of his hand. Then his eyes rested on the remaining eggs. “Allow me.”

Ciel watched in fascination as Sebastian began to prepare the breakfast. He wasn’t sure what made it so special, he’d seen people cook before. Claude was a master in the kitchen at times. However, there was something different about how Sebastian moved that Ciel couldn’t take his eyes off of him. And he didn’t want to. He completely forgot about the food until Sebastian was sliding a plate toward him; eggs, bacon, and toast that he didn’t even remember seeing the other make.

Ciel picked up his fork and dug in. The food was delicious. Even though it was a rather simple meal, it tasted really good and he wondered if there was anything else Sebastian could make. Actually, now that he thought about it, how did Sebastian know how to cook anyway? Did they do so on his planet as well? The thought that out there some alien races might also be sitting around the breakfast table eating scrambled eggs was amusing to him. 

He sipped his orange juice thoughtfully, unable to take his focus off the alien and yet averting his gaze whenever the other’s eyes locked with his own. He was happy that Sebastian had come back to visit, but nervous as well, as he still didn’t fully understand what Sebastian was or why he was there. On Earth. 

Sebastian had said his ship had crashed, but what had happened? Did something malfunction? Was Sebastian a bad driver? He had so many questions but he didn’t know where to begin. Instead he continued to eat in silence, and for a few minutes the only sounds in the kitchen were the sounds of silver clinking against china and the natural settlings of the house. 

The alien sat across from him, still as a statue, but Ciel could see his eyes flicking around the room. He wondered what it was the other saw, what interested him. He sighed softly and placed his fork on his empty plate. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Only one?” Sebastian smirked. “I find it a shame my kind has become so predictable that you only have one burning question—two actually, since you inquired already to ask it.”

“I have many, actually,” Ciel said. “But my mother always said it was rude to ask too many questions.”

“A wise woman, no doubt.” Sebastian replied. 

“She was,” Ciel shifted his eyes away. He missed her.

“My condolences,” Sebastian said. He took another glance around the kitchen. “It must be quite hard on you and your father.”

Ciel tilted his head, wondering what Sebastian could mean. Then he realized that there were traces of Claude about the house, indicators that an older man lived there as well. Granted Claude was only twenty-five, but that was still eight years Ciel’s senior. At Claude was rather meticulous about the cleaning at times. Ciel very much doubted that a house would be this spotless with a seventeen year old living there by himself. 

“No,” Ciel shook his head. “He’s passed away as well. I live here with Claude.”

Sebastian hummed but he didn’t say anymore on the matter. Ciel was glad, he didn’t want any questions in relation to Claude. Not at the moment anyway. He shifted awkwardly in his seat for a moment, unsure of what to say next. 

“I believe you had a question for me,” Sebastian said. “Or many if you wish. I don’t think it’s rude. Curiosity is important.”

Ciel nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“Here on Earth, or here in your house?”

“Both.” 

Ciel realized that it was a valid question. He was definitely curious about Sebastian’s visit to Earth but also about why he was currently in his kitchen. He had said he wanted to see the other again, but hadn’t imagined that it would be this soon. Not that he was complaining. If he had to spend his day shut up inside the house, Sebastian was a welcome addition. Of course he would have to leave before Claude returned and Ciel wished he’d put a return time on the note. Of course, that might tempt Ciel to go out, and so it was absent, ensuring he wouldn’t dare break the rules.

“As stated before, my visit to Earth was unexpected,” Sebastian said. “My ship ran out of fuel just as I was coasting over your atmosphere. I suspect someone on my planet had something to do with it; they’re rather unhappy with me there at the moment. In any case, I had no choice but to land here—rather ungracefully I might add—on Earth. As far as why I am in your residence, you said you wanted to see me again. And perhaps I also wanted to see you.”

Ciel felt heat blaze across his body. Sebastian had leaned forward and Ciel studied the alien’s eyes. He’d thought that they were just red, but now he could see other colors in them as well, shades of orange and yellow, almost as if they were made of fire themselves. 

“Why would you want to see me?” Ciel asked. 

“You seem interesting,” Sebastian shrugged. “I find humans as a whole fascinating, but most of them are ridiculous and stupid. However, you appear different, perhaps not quite as tainted as some of your specimens. And I have to admit our first encounter was a bit amusing.”

The alien regarded him for a few moments in silence, letting his words hang in the air. Ciel thought over the words, not quite sure what they meant. However, Sebastian was wrong, he was tainted. He wondered how quickly the other would leave once he figured that out. Ciel might not be quite so interesting anymore if he knew about how he let Claude treat him.

“If I remember correctly, it was you who wished for me to stay in the first place,” Sebastian reminded him. He raised an eyebrow. “Why was that?”

Ciel didn’t know what to say. He still wasn’t quite sure why he’d asked Sebastian to remain. He was of course glad that the other had agreed to do so, though he supposed that Sebastian didn’t have much of a choice as his craft was damaged and currently grounded. Ciel didn’t know how long it would take for it to be repaired, but secretly hoped that it would be a while. 

“You’re different too,” He said at last. 

“Indeed,” Sebastian said. “Is there anything else you want to know?”

“Where do you come from?” Ciel asked. “I mean, are there more of you?”

Sebastian nodded. “The name of my planet is most closely translated in an Earthly language to Ignis, which in Latin means fire. No doubt you’ve noticed that my kind seem to have a penchant for the element.”

Ciel laughed slightly. He had noticed. “Yes, that was quite an entrance you made last night.”

“That was partially unintentional,” Sebastian said. “Though your space shuttles also heat up on their descent from the sky. Anything racing from such an altitude is bound to do so.”

“My father knew more about all that stuff,” Ciel said. “He taught me quite a bit though, before he died.”

“How did your parents pass on, if you don’t mind me asking?” Sebastian said. “It seems incredibly unlucky that one so young as yourself would lose both of them so early in life.”

“It was a car accident,” Ciel said. “Three years ago.”

He fidgeted with his hands under the table. He hadn’t really talked about this with anyone in a while and never so quickly. He would prefer that people didn’t know these details about him. They made up what they wanted to anyway, or they distanced themselves once they decided he had too many issues for them. But he wanted Sebastian to know, for reasons he didn’t entirely understand.

“We hit a tree,” Ciel continued. “I don’t understand what happened, my dad was a very careful driver. Maybe there was something in the road, but I don’t remember much about it to be honest.”

“Perhaps you’ve blocked out certain parts of the incident,” Sebastian said. “That can definitely occur in painful experiences for humans and actually many other life forms as well.”

Ciel had considered this. He was sure that there were things he had forgotten, blank patches in his memory. Like the fact that he couldn’t remember anything his parents had said right before impact. The police hadn’t really been able to deduce anything from the scene. The car was extremely damaged, so little evidence could be gathered and Ciel was the sole survivor. 

“Yes, well,” Ciel, sighed. “Therapy didn’t really help much either. I stopped going last year.”

In part, it was Claude who had convinced him to stop going, but at the time it was when Claude had been the sweet, caring boyfriend. Ciel thought that perhaps it would be easier to talk with him than someone he didn’t know, in addition to the hefty fees his therapist had charged. It wasn’t that he couldn’t afford it; he’d just not seen the point in going when there were no results. 

Sometimes in the last couple months, he thought about going back to her, but Claude would probably find out, and forbid him to do so. Because obviously Ciel would have other things to confess now, and Claude wouldn’t want anyone knowing he was the less than perfect man everyone thought he was. 

Now he was sitting here with Sebastian however, and he felt at ease talking with him. He wasn’t ready to reveal everything yet but it was a start. He sighed softly and went to go wash his dishes. 

“Anyway that’s all in the past,” Ciel said. “There’s no going back.”

“This is true,” Sebastian said. He rose and came to lean against the fridge, watching Ciel while he cleaned the dishes. The boy was surprised he didn’t nudge him out of the way and do it himself like he had with the cooking. “However, sometimes things in the past are important to the future.”

Ciel dried his hands and walked toward the living room, Sebastian trailed along behind him. 

“Why do you wear those robes?” Ciel said. “It’s hot outside. I’m sweating just looking at you.”

He realized how the statement could be taken, but ignored it. There was no way that Sebastian would be interested in him. He was a human and not even a particularly desirable one at that. However, the alien didn’t comment and instead settled himself opposite the boy on the couch, eyes once again scanning the room. Sebastian certainly liked to look at everything. 

“You forget the fondness for fire,” Sebastian laughed. “It’s hot on my planet and we all wear these when traveling. In fact, this weather isn’t warm _enough_ for my taste—perhaps if I had landed in July. But if it makes you uncomfortable…”

He smirked and rose, undoing the ties from the robe and slipping it from his shoulders. Ciel watched as the garment slowly revealed more and more of the aliens body, feeling his face heat up slightly as he did so. Sebastian was lean but still muscular, and he was wearing a tightfitting black one-piece jumpsuit that left very little to the imagination. Ciel wasn’t sure what kind of fabric it was; it hugged the alien’s body like spandex but shone like leather. 

The robe pooled on the floor and Sebastian bent to pick it up before tossing it on the couch and sitting down again. He crossed his legs and Ciel stared at the pointed boots encasing the other’s legs up to his knees. The heels looked sharp enough to stab someone with and Ciel swallowed. He looked as though he were looking at the star of some BDSM film. And he was into it.

“So,” Sebastian said pleasantly as though he couldn’t see the effect that his appearance was having on Ciel. “Where were we?”

Ciel swallowed and glanced out the front window. The sun was still blazing high in the sky. “I don’t remember.”

Sebastian nodded. “I see. Well, do you have any sort of plans for tomorrow?”

“It’s the first day of school,” Ciel said. He had been really looking forward to it for weeks since it would get him out of the house and away from Claude, give him distractions. But now it would mean less time with Sebastian. “Do you have school?”

“Not in the way you do here,” Sebastian said. “But yes, aliens place value on education, perhaps a good deal more so than humans do. In any case, do you enjoy it?”

“Yes,” Ciel said. “More than I did when I was younger. However this is my last year of high school. I plan to go to college next fall. “

“Anywhere in particular? I know your kind place great status in the selection of certain institutions.”

“Somewhere far away,” Ciel said. “I’m still narrowing down my options.”

Sebastian hummed. “I’m sure you’ll make the right choice.”

Ciel wasn’t sure about that. It felt like the last few year of his life had been filled with wrong choices. It was the wrong choice to move in with Claude. It was the wrong choice to date Claude. It was the wrong choice to _trust_ Claude. He wrapped his arms subconsciously around himself as though he had caught a sudden chill, but really he was just thinking about how naïve he had been and how far down the dark hole he’d fallen with the older man. 

Sebastian was still watching him. Ciel forced a smile. “Thanks, I am hoping so as well.”

They lapsed into silence once more. Ciel had slept late and it was getting close to noon. He wondered if Claude would be back for lunch. He would be in so much trouble if Sebastian were discovered there with him, but he quickly pushed the thought away. The alien could make himself invisible if it came to that.

Thinking about Sebastian’s powers made Ciel think about the police again. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten but in the heat of everything it felt like a minor detail. He wondered if they had found anything in their searching, guessing that if they had, someone would have texted him. His best friend Elizabeth had a brother on the force as well, and she was always one for the latest gossip. Something like this wouldn’t have gone amiss under her watchful eye.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said. Crimson eyes shifted in his direction and he once again felt heat ripple over his body. He _really_ needed to stop reacting that way, but he couldn’t help it. “Did you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Whatever you wish to do,” Sebastian said. “It seems a shame though to stay indoors on such a lovely day.”

Ciel agreed. There was nothing more that he’d have liked to go out, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed and he’d get in trouble. He didn’t want to tell Sebastian that however, because it was embarrassing how he allowed himself to be controlled. It made him feel weak, something he’d never felt until he’d gotten together with Claude. It didn’t suit his personality and he loathed himself for letting someone make him feel that way.

“I can’t,” He said softly. “Claude—Claude will want me here when he returns.”

Sebastian grinned, his eyes glittering with abandoned mischief. “Then you will be. Come, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A few of you have found this work and shown it some love so far. I hope there will be more of you in the future. ♥**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ciel couldn't believe he had let Sebastian convince him into sneaking out, but supposed that in the end he hadn't needed much coaxing at all. He didn't want to stay inside and if the alien could guarantee he'd be home in time for Claude, then he was sure as hell going to take him up on the offer. He still wasn't sure how the other planned to accomplish this, but supposed that it didn't matter. There were probably a lot of hidden talents Sebastian had that he was unaware of.

They made their way out of the house, Sebastian shrugging the robe back on as he did so. Ciel hoped that none of the neighbors were watching but he really couldn't bring himself to care. The fresh air filled his lungs and he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face as he walked along beside Sebastian.

"So," Ciel said. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you wish to go?" Sebastian asked. "I'm not familiar with this town yet. I would ask you to show me around, though perhaps another time. It appears we have to keep things covert today."

"Well, I had planned to go and get my bike," Ciel said. "I kind of left it at the forest preserve last night."

"Then we should start with that," Sebastian said.

They picked their way over the familiar route they had taken the previous night. Ciel wondered if there would still be police swarming about the area, something he hadn't previously thought about. However as they drew closer, he could see no signs at all of any law enforcement. This was good. Last thing he needed was anyone asking him questions.

He went straight to the spot where his bike had been. He'd left it off to the side, and hurriedly kicked some leaves over it. However, where it had been was just bare grass. Ciel felt his chest tighten. He liked having the bike. It gave him a sense of freedom to get places quickly, and now someone had most likely stolen it. There was really no other explanation.

"It's gone," He said. "I left it right here."

"Perhaps it will turn up yet," Sebastian replied. "This is a smaller town. Someone can't easily hope to steal it and actually use it without being seen."

Ciel supposed that this was true, but it still didn't help at the present. He sighed heavily. Retrieving the bike had been the only thing he had intended to do that day and now having failed that, he was completely open once again. He glanced back down the road, wishing that the hollow feeling in his stomach would go away. The bike wasn't especially important to him, he could always buy another, but he still felt a bit apprehensive about being out and away from the house when Claude had ordered him to stay.

"Do you like the beach?" Ciel asked.

"I am not overly fond of water, however, warm sand is something that I find quite pleasant," Sebastian said. "Still, on such a fine day as this aren't you worried the beaches might be crowded?"

Ciel grinned. "I know of a good one almost no one ever goes."

He started off in the direction of the lighthouse. He had considered taking Sebastian there, knowing that Undertaker would never rat him out to Claude. He knew that if Undertaker got wind of Sebastian's true nature then Ciel wouldn't ever get a word in edgewise, and he wasn't quite ready to share the alien with anyone else just yet

Sebastian followed silently, but Ciel found if he concentrated hard enough he could just hear the faintest of clicks from the heels on Sebastian's boots. He thought about how the other looked beneath his robe and fought a losing battle to keep the smirk off his face. He glanced at the alien, who walked along with his hands hidden inside his sleeves, wondering what the other was thinking about.

"Have you lived here long?" Sebastian asked, as though in answer to his question.

Ciel nodded. "My whole life actually. It's a nice town. Truthfully I'm surprised it's not bigger considering the industry we have here, but most people just commute in to work at the bigger factories or Funtom Labs."

"Labs?" Sebastian's voice peaked with interest. "There's a laboratory here? What do they specialize in?"

"Something having to do with space," Ciel said. "My dad worked there, but he was always rather secretive about what he actually did. Whenever anything gets published about it however, the articles always have to do with the planets and finding new discoveries there. I think they try to focus a lot on biological and chemistry components. Learning about the planets and sustainability and such."

"Finding alternate life forms?" Sebastian said. "Seems I landed in the perfect place."

Ciel realized how it must seem to Sebastian. The sarcasm was thick in the other's voice, indicating that he had no desire to be captured and become someone's next entry for the Nobel Prize. Though Ciel was pretty sure that Sebastian could more than hold his own against any humans. They should probably be more scared of him than the other way around.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about you," Ciel said. "I promise."

Sebastian hummed and Ciel wondered if he didn't believe him. Of course, the other had no reason to trust Ciel. They barely knew each other; it hadn't even been twenty-four hours. Still, he hoped that the alien could sense he was telling the truth. He knew what it was like to not trust people and be afraid of what might happen to you. Not that he thought Sebastian was afraid. Ciel was one tiny human and Sebastian had firepower and could make himself invisible. And those were just the abilities Ciel knew about.

They walked along past the lighthouse toward the other side of the coast. Most of the beaches on this side were rockier, and often were overrun with various sea creatures. Natives and tourists alike didn't want to bother with them when there was so many nicer ones near the campgrounds at the forest preserve and other areas, so they were also largely undisturbed.

Ciel had loved to go exploring when he was younger, both on his own and with his two best friends, Elizabeth and Soma, and they had enjoyed spending many days at one hidden alcove in particular. This was where he was making his way now with Sebastian in tow. The breeze was blowing gently across the water, sending spray into his face. He breathed in the scent of the sand and the ocean, familiar smells that signified home.

He rounded the bend and a perfectly clean stretch of sand stretched out before him. Ciel kicked off his shoes, letting the sand run between his toes and waded into the shallows, sighing as the cool water lapped about his ankles. Out here, things could be any way he wished them to. He didn't have to worry about Claude, or school, or the people in town with their pitying glances and whispers. He didn't have to dwell on the loss of his parents or how his life had spiraled so terribly out of control in directions he would never have imagined. He was free from those things.

He glanced back at Sebastian who was still standing far away from the water, wrapped in his cloak looking like the grim reaper on vacation. It was so out of place and amusing that he burst out laughing and couldn't stop even when his sides began to ache. Walking back toward the other, his giggles subsided, but he caught sight of the confused expression on Sebastian's face and lost it all over again.

"I fail to see what is so amusing," Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry—it's just," Ciel managed when he finally came up for air. "You just look— _so_ ridiculous dressed like that. Like death."

"I can bring about _your_ death if you don't shut it," Sebastian growled, but his tone implied that he wasn't actually angry. "Perhaps you are just saying that because you wanted me to do _this_ again…"

His voice trailed off as he slipped out of the robe once more. Ciel had thought he'd committed every detail of Sebastian's appearance to memory, but it was different seeing him in the afternoon sun as opposed to a half-lit living room. He couldn't help but stare, never letting his eyes rest in one place too long, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the other.

"So, how did you come across this place?" Sebastian asked.

"I discovered it years ago with my friends," Ciel said. "Soma and Elizabeth. We were probably about eleven. Sometimes I come here to clear my head."

"It's a rather calming space," Sebastian agreed. "These friends of yours—they go to your school?"

Ciel nodded. "We're all in the same grade. I've known them practically my whole life. Truthfully, I'd probably lost without them."

"It is good to have good companions," Sebastian said. "Makes life's journey more bearable."

Ciel wondered if Sebastian realized he often sounded like a self-help book, but he found it amused him. He liked all the little oddities about the alien. Honestly if he hadn't seen Sebastian crash land in the forest he might have just thought he was a regular human, albeit a very good-looking one.

"So, why is it you talk the way you do?" Ciel asked. "I noticed you have an accent."

"I've been to Earth once before," Sebastian said. "That was nearly a hundred and thirty years ago. I found myself in England for a time and I suppose it just stuck. It is a rather pleasant sounding variation."

Ciel barely registered the fact that Sebastian was at least a hundred years old. He didn't know how long aliens lived, but he assumed that it was probably much longer than humans. They had to be very skilled at fighting off all sorts of illnesses, probably having cured the most deadly on Earth and many more not even known in this world.

"Anyway," Sebastian said. He gestured toward the water. "I am not going in there."

"Why not?" Ciel asked. "Can you not swim?"

"I actually can swim just fine," Sebastian said. "However, I prefer fire and heat. Not water."

"I think you're just scared," Ciel snorted. "You'll probably melt if you dip even one toe in—"

The next second Sebastian had raced at him with more speed than he'd ever seen anyone move. He supposed this was what had happened the previous night in the forest, but he'd been running away at the time and hadn't dared to look behind him. One moment Sebastian was about six feet away from him, and the next, he was right next to him, gathering him in his arms and racing into the surf.

Ciel didn't even have time to imagine how awkward this position was, one of Sebastian's arms wrapped around his back and the other slipped under his legs. He'd seen Vincent carry his mother Rachel like this every year across the threshold of their house on their anniversary. He'd thought it was cute when he was younger and slightly embarrassing as he'd grown older, but he'd always admired the love his parents had had for one another, and hoped that one day he might be able to find someone he felt that way toward as well.

He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to steady himself, amazed at the strength in the other's arms. Sebastian had made it almost up to his knees and he twirled, purposely trying to splash Ciel as much as he could. The alien's crimson eyes glinted with amusement as he effortlessly made his way through the water.

"Not afraid," Sebastian said. "Though you might be if I were to just toss you in here."

He made a move as if he meant to do it and Ciel tightened his grip. He was more than capable of swimming but he didn't want to have to deal with wet clothing.

"Don't you dare," Ciel warned.

"Or what?" Sebastian said. He leaned forward, preparing to dip Ciel down into the water. "What will you do about it?"

"You're a devil, you know that?" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Not the first time I've heard that one," Sebastian clicked his tongue. He straightened however and turned to walk back toward the shore.

When he had almost reached it, he let go of Ciel's legs so the other could put his feet back in the water. Ciel wasted no time in getting Sebastian back, splashing water at the other one. This turned into a bit of a war and both of them ended up getting quite a bit wetter than they'd have liked. Finally Sebastian ended up pushing Ciel right into the water, but Ciel grabbed the alien's arm and brought him down with him. They both landed with a tremendous splash in the shallows.

"Seriously?" Ciel spat, rubbing the water from his eyes. "This is just great."

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "You should never start a battle without first knowing your opponent. You play to win, but so do I."

The words sent a shiver down Ciel's spine. He was fairly sure that Sebastian wasn't just talking about a water fight. He stood up, water dripping from his sodden clothing and made his way toward the shore before he could make a rash decision. He'd made the mistake of falling for a handsome face before, and though lust pooled in his belly at the thought of being with Sebastian, he was not going to make the same mistake again.

Sebastian followed him after a moment, the water seeming to just disintegrate from his body as he exited the water. Ciel grumbled. Of course Sebastian would have some sort of magic jumpsuit and boots that would just evaporate water. By the time the alien reached him, only the ends of his ink black hair were dripping.

All at once his head snapped up and he froze as though he were listening for something. His eyes glowed and he grabbed Ciel and his robe, pulling them both toward him and…

Ciel found himself inside his house at the foot of the stairs. He was still dripping wet and Sebastian was standing next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel asked. "We were just—"

"No time to explain," Sebastian said hurriedly. "Claude will be home in five minutes. I suggest you shower. I'll clean up the water here."

Ciel was about to argue, but decided against it. If Sebastian was right, and he had no reason to doubt him, then Claude would be home soon and he didn't need to see Ciel smelling like the ocean. He started for the stairs and Sebastian caught his wrist.

"Today was a good day," Sebastian said. "You're fun, Ciel."

Ciel smiled. He was overcome by the strong urge to lean forward and kiss Sebastian but that would be too soon. And anyway he was still with Claude. Claude! He nodded and raced toward the bathroom, hoping he could shower away any traces he'd been out in the next three minutes. Despite this, his heart was pounding for an entirely different reason and it had nothing to do with fear.

* * *

Things were fine with Claude until after dinner. Then he finally decided to exact his displeasure over Ciel's transgression the previous day. The younger boy felt Claude's arms encircle his waist, holding him against him. Ciel forced himself to relax into the touch, not allowing his body to freeze up.

He tried to channel how things had been when he and Claude had first gotten together, the things he'd felt. Claude was his first serious relationship and he'd just been so excited and head over heels for the other man, though he now saw there had been signs at the beginning that heralded things to come. If only he'd paid better attention.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Claude murmured, nipping at his ear. His hand stroked along Ciel's crotch and Ciel shivered at the touch. Claude took it to mean he was interested. "Looks like you've felt the same."

Ciel thought about how he had spent his day, and realized that Claude had been on his mind. However, Sebastian had kept those thoughts at bay for the most part. As soon as they appeared, he'd say something to draw Ciel's mind in a different direction. Especially when he'd taken off that robe…

Claude's fingers were working quickly at the button of Ciel's pants and he pushed them down, his lips slowly kissing along his neck and jaw at the same time. The younger felt his underwear following a similar path before Claude bent him rather roughly over island. Ciel's cheek pressed against the cool granite countertop, and he found himself vaguely wondering if Claude had remembered to close the windows that faced the backyard. The last thing he needed was anyone seeing them this way, especially that woman that lived behind them. He smirked in spite of the situation; she would be so mad, even if she couldn't have Claude.

He tried to ignore Claude's hands as they ran themselves under his shirt, stroking at his sides. Before, this sort of thing would have driven him wild. In a way it still did, but strictly because his body was simply reacting in a natural way, not because he actually felt any affection for his partner. Fortunately, it was still enough to fool Claude.

Claude grabbed Ciel's wrists, holding both of them together on the counter in one of his hands while the other one trailed down his thigh, reaching forward to cup his half-hard length. The older grunted appreciatively. He removed his grip and resumed with his slow caressing of the others body, running his hand teasingly over the other's backside, squeezing the soft, pale flesh.

All at once his hand was gone and returned a moment later, coming down to smack hard on Ciel's ass. Ciel squeaked as his hips snapped forward and made contact with the island, lending a dull ache to the unexpected pain on his other side. He had no time to recover before Claude hit him again, twice more in quick succession. A whimper escaped from his lips and he hated himself for it. He didn't want Claude to hear he'd hurt him.

This wasn't the first time that Claude had spanked him, but it had been quite a while since the last. He supposed though that forgetting the older's birthday was cause for some sort of punishment and he had a feeling that this was just the beginning of how he was going to make things up to his boyfriend.

"So, little Ciel," Claude whispered, leaning close to Ciel's ear. He'd draped himself over the other's body and Ciel could feel Claude's arousal pressed against him. "Why are you being punished?"

"I forgot your birthday," Ciel said. "Claude, I'm sorry, I—"

But Claude didn't let him apologize, instead dispensing three more slaps. Ciel groaned and strained against Claude's grip, but the other was too strong and his wrists remained trapped, holding him in place.

"Stop struggling," Claude ordered. "Or I'll double it. Now…how old am I?"

" _What_?" Ciel asked. Another smack.

"I _said_ , how old am I?" Claude said.

Ciel wanted to tell him he was too old to be acting this way, but didn't fancy the repercussions of that one. He was already in an embarrassing enough position as it was. It appeared he was taking too long to answer as Claude struck him twice more.

"Twenty-five," Ciel said. "You're twenty-five. Fuck."

"Correct," Claude said and Ciel could hear the grin in his voice. Of course he'd be enjoying this. The sadist. "You've had more than half now, and you're going to take the rest. And then? Well you tell me…"

His voice trailed off suggestively and Ciel didn't have to imagine what it meant. He was going to get laid that night, something that any high school boy would be into. And Ciel was interested in sex, just not sex with Claude any longer, even though the older man was quite skilled. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for everything to be over.

Claude chose to administer the remaining sixteen smacks with no pauses in between. Ciel tried to keep silent, but it stung and he couldn't help himself. He knew that the other was doing it on purpose. Ciel truthfully had a bit of a pain kink and did enjoy these sorts of things under the right circumstances. Only these days with Claude it wasn't fun anymore, the older male liked to exploit it, using pain as a punishment instead of a manner of pleasure for Ciel. This was also why it had taken him a bit to realize Claude was actually abusing him. Even now, he could feel his own arousal growing as Claude worked him over, and he felt disgusted with himself for liking it a bit.

An hour later, after Claude had brought him upstairs, he slipped out of the other's bedroom toward his own. He was grateful that the other hadn't wanted to cuddle, but that had never really been Claude's style. His bottom hurt from the spanking and from Claude pounding against it afterwards. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants, wincing as the fabric rubbed his skin and crawled into bed.

Ciel wished that Claude hadn't come home. He'd rather have been with Sebastian. Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought about the alien. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, there had been some moments when he and Claude were having sex that Sebastian's face had flashed in his mind and he'd imagined that Sebastian were the one he were with instead. The thought had made things a little more bearable but also cut him even more deeply when he realized it wouldn't happen.

He was sure that Sebastian wasn't interested in humans; he appeared to be from a rather sophisticated alien race. And even if he perhaps wanted to entertain the possibility of the other taking an interest in humans, he was pretty sure that Sebastian wouldn't want him. He had nothing to offer the other. He was damaged as Claude had said, and that was fine with Claude who enjoyed someone he could manipulate and keep under his thumb. But Sebastian…Sebastian would choose someone more suitable.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes. At least Sebastian wanted to be friends and that was something. He didn't want to think about what would happen when the repairs were complete and Sebastian disappeared into space, because he would probably never see him again. Cocooning himself in the blankets, he tried to calm his nerves and relax. He needed to get some rest before school the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve to all who celebrate it! Thank you to everyone who has discovered this story and commented on it so far. It's much different than my previous work, but I am rather enjoying it. I've never come across any Alien!Sebastian fics, but I figured it would be fun. If anyone does know though I would enjoy the recommendations. Happy reading all.

4.

The next morning Ciel dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen. He always liked to leave early for school, though the campus wasn’t too far from his house. Of course now that he had lost his bike, it would take him longer to make the journey. He supposed that he could have asked one of his friends to pick him up; they were always more than willing. Though he desperately wanted to see them, he needed a bit more time to himself first, and he knew he wouldn’t get that once Elizabeth and Soma saw him.

Claude was in the kitchen when he entered. His golden eyes flicked over at Ciel as he stirred some cream into his coffee. He raised the mug to his lips, humming appreciatively.

“Morning,” Ciel greeted him, hoping that Claude wouldn’t be too chatty that morning. He just wanted to grab a quick bit of food and be on his way.

“Hello, yourself,” Claude said. He reached over and stroked his fingers along Ciel’s wrist.

Ciel glanced over at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Claude replied. There was a glint in his eye. “You just always look so ravishing the morning after.”

Ciel’s belly crawled, but he ignored it. He couldn’t blame Claude entirely; he was the one who’d forgotten his boyfriend’s birthday and so he’d earned what he’d gotten. And he hadn’t entirely hated it either. He knew that these were exactly the thoughts he was supposed to avoid having. That it wasn’t okay how Claude treated him, and no matter how he felt during relations, he deserved better. Still, the other had convinced him otherwise, and though he sometimes had moments where he felt strong and in control, it would quickly crumble again.

Ciel made a noncommittal noise and put some bread in the toaster. He sighed softly as he sank onto the stool at the bar. He realized with some irony that just the previous morning he’d sat there while Sebastian made him breakfast. That morning had been significantly better than this one and he wished deeply for a repeat. He wondered what the alien was doing at that moment, lost in thought until the toast popped up with a soft ding.

“You know I don’t enjoy having to punish you,” Claude said.

It was a lie and Ciel knew it. Claude knew it too, but liked to pretend he didn’t. However Ciel merely nodded. He was going to pick his battles and this one wasn’t worth fighting right now.

“Sorry for forgetting your birthday,” Ciel said, though at this point he felt as though he had apologized for it at least twenty times.

“You’re forgiven,” Claude said. He leaned toward Ciel, his lips gently trailing along the other’s neck. “I think you learned your lesson, hmm?”

Ciel swallowed and lowered his eyes. “Yes.”

“Thought so,” Claude smirked against his neck. “I might be working late again tonight, I’ll let you know. I imagine you’ll be with your friends?”

Ciel didn’t know what his plans for the day would be. Teachers just generally used the first period to go over the syllabus and since it was only the first day of the year, they would be released at noon. That meant an entire afternoon stretching out before him to what whatever he wanted. It appeared that Claude was in a good mood again and he wondered how long it would last this time. 

“Probably,” Ciel said.

Claude nodded. “Alright, well, I’d better get going. Things are getting rather busy at the lab.”

He drained the rest of his coffee and rinsed out the mug in the sink. Then he grabbed his lunchbox and gave Ciel a quick peck on the lips. Ciel returned the gesture half-heartedly, anxiously waiting until Claude left and he could be alone to finish his breakfast in peace.

A thought occurred to him as Claude stepped out of the room. “Hey, wait!”

Claude poked his head back in the kitchen, confusion in his golden eyes. “What’s up?”

“Why’d you have to work yesterday?” Ciel asked. “Sunday is a bit unusual, isn’t it?”

Claude rolled his eyes. “Yes it is, however sometimes unusual things happen. My entire department was called in for a special circumstance. It was a bit annoying. Is that all?”

“Yup,” Ciel said. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Claude said and he exited for the second time. 

Ciel waited until he heard the door close before he settled down to eat. Claude hadn’t really told him anything, but that was exactly what made Ciel think he could be hiding something. Whatever it was, he had no idea. Maybe Claude was cheating on him. That would just be lovely, after all the crap the other put him through. He bit down savagely into his toast.

Soon he was making his way toward the school, his messenger bag bouncing familiarly at his hip. Ciel went to Saint Stella Academy, which was the private school in town. He’d been going there since he was younger, and had enjoyed it for the most part. He didn’t know how public school was, but he supposed it couldn’t be any worse.

His parents had always stressed the importance of education and determined this was the best place for them. In their wills there had been money set aside for his tuition in the event they passed away before he finished. Ciel had no doubt that they hadn’t really expected that to happen when they’d made the arrangement, but he was glad they had since he didn’t have access to a large majority of his inheritance until he turned twenty-three. 

About fifteen minutes later the sprawling red brick building came into view. It stood, tall and stately, many windows winking in the morning sunlight. There were students milling about, clustered in small groups on the lush green front lawn. There was a line of rather expensive looking cars slowly inching their way around the circular driveway. His eyes glanced at the clock at the top of the highest tower, relieved that he still had twenty minutes before the final bell would ring.

He pulled his blazer out of his bag, shaking out the wrinkles. Normally he’d have worn it, but having to walk in the sun would have made this especially uncomfortable. He pulled it over his button up; making sure his tie was straightened as he did so. Catching sight of his reflection in the front door as he passed through, he combed his hair to further obscure the eye patch from view. Everyone knew he wore it, but he didn’t want to give people any more reason to stare.

Elizabeth spotted him immediately as he made his way down the hall. She raced over, her blonde hair streaming out behind her, plaid skirt swaying dangerously high. Ciel smirked, knowing she he probably had rolled it at least twice that morning. Elizabeth wasn’t promiscuous, but she wasn’t a prude either. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her for a few moments, before drawing back. Her green eyes were alight with excitement.

“Ciel!” She exclaimed. “I missed you so much. I thought for sure I’d hear from you this weekend, but you were oddly silent. I got a bit worried.”

“I’m fine,” He said, giving her a sincere smile. Elizabeth always worried over him. He supposed that she had good reasons to, though he’d never revealed any of them to her. 

He glanced behind her where Soma was making his way over at a more leisurely pace. The Indian could match Elizabeth’s energy, but he was not a morning person and it often took him a while to wake up. His face split in a wide smile when he reached the pair and he waved in greeting.

“Hey,” He ran a hand lazily through his plum colored locks. Ciel wondered if anyone but the son of a curry empire tycoon could get away with violating the dress code so brazenly, but guessed that maybe people had forgotten exactly what color Soma’s hair originally had been. Even he wasn’t entirely sure.

“What’s up?” Ciel asked. “How was your summer?”

“You say as though we didn’t speak the entirety of it,” Soma laughed. “It was good, my friend, though I did spend more time at the curry factories than I’d have liked. My father opened a new branch in Dallas, and he’s looking into testing some new flavors for the holidays. However I was able to sneak away for a little R&R upstate with Agni this weekend, so I guess you could say I’m well rested for the new school year. Or not.”

Ciel chuckled lowly as Soma winked at him. Agni didn’t go to Saint Stella; instead he attended the public school in town. Ciel liked him well enough though and he definitely made Soma happy. It was more than Ciel could say for his own relationship.

“So,” Elizabeth said. “I have some news.”

“When do you not have news?” Ciel asked. His tone was good-natured; Elizabeth may have been nosy but this was exactly what made her useful. She always knew the goings-on and he could tell by the way she was staring at them that this was going to be a big leak.

“Trust me, this one is interesting,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “I heard it from Edward.”

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. Elizabeth’s brother was on the police force. Though he hadn’t seen him the night he’d met Sebastian, he was certain that Edward Midford had been among those officers who had weaved their way through the trees. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to look interested but clueless.

“Go on.”

“Well, you saw the sky didn’t you on Saturday?” Elizabeth said. “Or were you already in bed?”

Ciel decided to go with that. “Yeah, I went to bed really early. What happened?”

“Ciel, you are such an old soul,” Elizabeth laughed, but she wasted no time in continuing. “You missed it! The whole town went dark.”

“Dark?” Soma asked. “I wasn’t here either. What do you mean dark?”

“Think like a total power outage,” Elizabeth said. “Only it wasn’t just lights. It was like the world shut off. No stars. No anything.”

“Impossible,” Soma scoffed. Ciel nodded in agreement.

“It’s not,” Elizabeth said. “I saw it. I’d tell you I took photos but obviously you couldn’t see anything.”

“So then what?” Ciel asked. He wondered if anyone else had captured photos of Sebastian’s craft. He thought about the pictures on his own phone and gripped it inside his pocket.

“Then this happened,” Elizabeth said. She pulled out her own phone and practically shoved it in their faces.

“What is that?” Soma asked, leaning in to take a closer look. Ciel held back. He didn’t need to examine the screen; he knew exactly what was there.

“I’m not sure,” Elizabeth said. “I thought it could be some sort of like asteroid or something. Nothing on my research turned up though. Nothing credible anyway.”

“So what did Edward say?” Ciel said. He already knew everything she was telling him, he wanted to get to the part he didn’t know.

“Well, he had to go out with the police cuz they thought whatever this was crashed in the forest,” Elizabeth said. “He told us about it yesterday when he stopped by for dinner. He was so tired. He said they’d been out for ages scouring the preserve.”

“Did anything turn up?” He asked. 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Not that he could tell me about anyway. He said they had some possible leads but he wasn’t sure if they would pan out. Mostly he was just annoyed because this one guy kept going on about how it was aliens.”

Soma started to laugh and Ciel tried to join him but he was at a bit of loss for words. He remembered the officer in question—Bard, he thought his name was. He’d been with the Chief of Police and they’d walked right by where he and Sebastian had been hidden under the robe. Fortunately it seemed that most people shared the viewpoint that it wasn’t an extraterrestrial. That would make it easier to sway the conversation in a different direction.

“That’s hilarious,” Soma said. “Aliens…”

“I quite agree,” Elizabeth said. “There are a lot of people who disagree though and that was where my sleuthing went astray. I have to admit though they do write some interesting accounts, even if they are fictional. A few were quite lifelike.”

Ciel bit his lip. He could fully attest that at least some of the stories must be true. After all, he now had a couple of his own. He smiled in spite of himself as he remembered spending the day before at the beach with Sebastian.

“Anyway,” Elizabeth said. “I’ll let you know if I hear anymore. Edward does like to talk about his job so I’m sure I can get something out of him.”

Ciel had no doubt about this. Elizabeth was tireless in pursuing a lead if she caught wind of a story. It made her perfect for a career in journalism, which is what she had set her sights on after college. She’d already been churning out essays to all the top programs for the last month, hoping to secure an early admission. That reminded him, he needed to do the same.

“So what do you have first?” Elizabeth asked. “I’m in English Lit. Soma is across the hall from me in his Modern Drama class.”

Ciel thought about his schedule. “Economics. Not the most riveting subject at eight a.m.”

“True,” Elizabeth agreed. “Oh well, we better get moving if we want to get a decent seat for the Welcome Assembly.”

Ciel fell into step slightly behind her as she charged ahead down the hall in the direction of the auditorium. At least the assembly would take up a fair chunk of the morning as well, even if he found it pointless. Soma and Elizabeth chatted animatedly and he made sure to keep one ear tuned to the conversation in case they asked him something. 

They reached the auditorium and joined the throng of students already filing inside. Ciel reflected that this was the last time he would have to do this. Next year he’d be somewhere else, hopefully in a better place, but who really knew what the future held? He followed his friends as Elizabeth picked her way through the crowd, deciding on the best seat that would offer them a good view but not be so close that people could see if they didn’t pay attention. 

Someone tapped at the microphone and he glanced at the stage. “Students if you could please locate your seats so we can get started on this fine, time-honored occasion that would be super!”

Spotlights illuminated the figure there that as usual looked as though the very air around him sparkled. Dean Aleistor Chamber leaned toward the microphone, his flaxen hair falling about his face. Ciel could practically hear many of the females, and some of the males shifting in their seats. He agreed that Dean Chamber was divinely attractive, his features looking like Michelangelo himself had carved them, however he’d never really understood the appeal. The man was frankly annoying.

Dean Chamber waited until the chatter had died down and then resumed his extravagant greeting. “Warmest greetings to all our students! It’s the start of another school year filled with intellect, artistic expression, and above all passion for education. I don’t need to tell you fine ladies and gentlemen that you are among the small lucky population to attend the illustrious institution we have here in Saint Stella. I could go on, but we haven’t the time. So as always, put your hands together for Principal Tanaka.”

An older but quite stately old man in a dark suit entered from the side of the stage. He gave Dean Chamber a stiff smile and replaced him behind the podium. 

“Hello, students,” Principal Tanaka smiled warmly out at all of them. He was a very stark contrast to the colorful Dean and Ciel much preferred him. His presence was quiet and calming; he had an air of wisdom about him. “As Dean Chamber has—enthusiastically—stated yet another year is indeed upon us. I am hoping you all have a very pleasant experience whether this is your first time joining us within these halls or your final journey on your way to college and the rest of our life. I look forward to seeing what each and every one of you will do with your time here and when you join the world out there. Remember to always act with integrity, enthusiasm, and compassion.”

Ciel always enjoyed listening to Tanaka speak, but his mind wandered elsewhere that day. It drifted toward thoughts of Sebastian again as he saw some students in the row directly in front of them leaning their heads together to look at a semi-blurry photo of Sebastian’s craft as it tore through the night sky like a fireball. The two girls were whispering and Ciel shifted in his seat. 

The speech wrapped up and Tanaka wished everyone a good day. The auditorium exploded into chaos as everyone rose and gathered their belongings to make their way toward their first class. Ciel parted ways with Soma and Elizabeth, walking toward the business department as they made their way in the direction of the English hallway. They promised to meet with him later during the morning break between second and third periods. 

Ciel entered the class and took a seat towards the middle. He didn’t want to be right in the front, even though his ambitious nature drew him toward it, but also didn’t want to sit in the back since that was usually not the place where the top students hung out. Even though technically everyone at Stella would be considered a top student in a regular school. He sighed and took out his book again, wanting to avoid speaking to anyone. 

The teacher came in a few minutes later and pulled out the syllabus, handing it to the students in the front row to pass back. Ciel glanced over the course objectives, deeming them pretty standard. Anything business related came naturally to him so he wasn’t too worried about passing with anything less than an A. Still, he knew better than to get overconfident. He began to take notes on anything important that the teacher might say in regards to the class.

As the teacher neared the middle of the syllabus, explaining about some project they were going to have to work on that semester, the classroom door opened. Heads turned but Ciel’s was not one of them. He remained focused on his notes and jumped a bit when a hand laid itself on his shoulder. He flushed slightly, hating the reaction, but after months of dealing with Claude it was something that just happened.

Dean Chamber was there, his unusual violet eyes sparkling with curiosity. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr. Phantomhive, but I need you to come with me to the principal’s office. Bring your things.”

Ciel’s stomach flipped. He hurriedly shoved his books and papers into his bag and followed the Aleistor out of the room. He ignored the curious gazes of his classmates, knowing that they were probably wondering what sort of situation he was in now, that weird kid with the eye patch and the dead parents.

What on Earth could he have done already? School hadn’t even been in session for two hours yet. He supposed that there was nothing to worry about since he knew that he hadn’t broken any rules. The only two people he’d spoken to since arriving were his two friends and obviously nothing degenerate had gone on there. Still, he was a bit worried since it usually wasn’t a good thing to have to go to Tanaka’s office. 

“What’s going on?” Ciel asked as he hurried to keep up with the Dean’s long strides. He figured he might as well ask what the hell he was being brought in for as he did have a right to know.

Dean Chamber shook his head. “I’m not really at liberty to say, and truthfully, between you and me, I don’t know what this is all about. I just am following what I was told.”

Now Ciel was even more confused but they rounded the last corner and entered the administrate branch of the school where most of the offices were for those who weren’t teachers or other faculty. They paused briefly outside the frosted glass door of Tanaka’s office and Dean Chamber knocked a few times. Ciel noted it was without his usual bravado and wondered if he were about to be the recipient of some horrible news. Maybe his parents hadn’t set enough aside for him to continue his education there. Maybe he’d actually failed a course last year and would have to repeat something, thus not graduating on time. Maybe (and this was a wild but still possible stretch) something terrible had happened to Claude.

Tanaka came and poked his head around the door. He smiled pleasantly at Ciel. “Please, my boy, come in.”

Ciel followed him as he pulled the door wider, stepping into the brightly lit office. It was a rather pleasant space; one that Ciel had only found him in a handful of times, most of them having to do with his academic achievements. However, Tanaka remained near the door as Ciel entered and it took him a moment to realize the other man in the room. He was sitting behind the desk, hands tented under his chin, silent as a statue. 

“If you need anything, let us know,” Tanaka said. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He exited the room, closing the door behind him with a soft snap. Ciel watched him go, confusion flaring within him. What was going on? He turned back to the man behind the desk, to find he’d risen and was coming around the polished cherry wood desk to extend a hand to him. 

Ciel shook it, staring at the man. He was wearing a finely tailored suit; the creases on his pants would probably cut paper. He straightened his square rimmed glasses and they winked in the light streaming in the stained glass windows along the wall. He was certainly one who cared deeply about his appearance and Ciel wondered who he was.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Phantomhive,” He said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk.

Ciel sank into the chair. “Who are you?”

“My name is Special Agent William T. Spears, I’m with the FBI,” The man said. “I have a few questions for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ciel felt his heart start beating incredibly fast as he stared at the man in front of him. He hoped that his shock wasn’t visible on his face, he’d gotten very good at hiding his true emotions when dealing with Claude, but this was different. Agent Spears was from the government. He probably had special training to suss out that sort of thing. 

“I’ll do my best,” Ciel said with a small smile. 

“That is much appreciated,” Agent Spears replied. “Now do you have any idea why I might have called you here today?”

“Honestly, no,” Ciel replied. “I can’t imagine what the FBI would want with me.”

“Normally nothing,” Agent Spears said. “We don’t usually make a habit of bothering students at school, but you have been a rather hard person to track down, Mr. Phantomhive.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “So how did you find me then?”

Agent Spears nodded toward the bookcases directly to the right of the door. Standing before them was his bike, the one he’d left at the forest preserve. His keys along with his school ID lanyard hung from one of the handlebars. Of course it had his photo on it. He cursed himself for failing to realize that it was even gone, but he hadn’t had need for it yet. It was only the first day of school.

“I’ve been looking for that!” Ciel exclaimed. “Thanks for finding it.”

“Did you lose your bike recently?” Agent Spears asked. “Perhaps sometime within the last couple of days? And please, call me William.”

Ciel nodded slowly. “I did. Actually I didn’t lose it. I left it up by the forest preserve this weekend but when I went back for it, it was gone.”

William leaned forward. “What time would you say you were there?”

“Early Saturday,” Ciel said. “I went to the beach to meet some friends.”

“Do you make a habit of leaving important belongings lying around?” William asked. “It seems that a bike would be something extremely useful in a town such as this. Not something one would be prone to forget.”

“No, I don’t,” Ciel, replied. “But I was with people who have cars, so it didn’t make sense to worry about it. I figured I would come back for it, but lost track of time and forgot until the next day.”

“I see,” William said. “So you weren’t in the forest preserve Saturday night?”

“No, sir,” Ciel shook his head. “I was home at six and I didn’t leave the house until this morning, actually.”

This was mostly true. He had returned at that time and as far as anyone but he and Sebastian knew, he had remained within those four walls for the rest of the weekend. He was sure that if William questioned his friends, Soma or Elizabeth would corroborate his story, even if they weren’t sure why. They would be sure to pepper him with questions after the fact, but both were fiercely loyal to him. He would have acted the same way if either of them were in his situation.

“So you don’t know anything about what happened on Saturday night?”

Ciel shook his head again. “I went to bed early. I was really tired. I’ve heard—there was some sort of blackout?”

He knew it was perhaps dangerous to admit that he was aware of the situation that had brought William to their moderately populated seaside town, away from the hustle and bustle of a larger city where crimes ran rampant. However, seeing as he was a high schooler, and most high schoolers were prone to gossip (god knew Elizabeth was), it wouldn’t seem strange that he had heard talk regarding the strange occurrence.

“Yes,” William said. “There was a rather unusual electrical issue. However, it appears it rapidly cleared itself up, which is rather fortunate considering it also affected the lighthouse. I thought those things had back-up generators.”

“It does,” Ciel said. William raised an eyebrow. “I’m a friend with the man who tends to it. I spend a lot of time there.”

“Have you heard anything else?”

“No,” Ciel said. “Well, nothing that I believe anyway.”

“Indeed,” William clicked his tongue. “What sort of things have you heard?”

“A lot of nonsense,” Ciel continued. “My father worked at the lab up the hill. He was a man of science. I know what’s real.”

The older man sighed heavily and straightened his already straight glasses. He rose from behind the desk and walked over to the window. The stained glass cast different colored shapes across his pale skin. He stared out onto the grounds for a few moments before he turned back to Ciel.

“I don’t see what reason you’d have to lie to me,” William said. “I don’t know what else you’ve heard, but I would keep that attitude in regards to it. It’s indeed a lot of nonsense.”

“Yes, sir,” Ciel said. He glanced toward the door. “Um, can I go?”

“Yes, you may return to class,” William waved him from the room.

Ciel rose from the chair and scurried away down the hall. He stopped to lean against a wall outside the bathroom in the English hallway. Then, deciding it would not be good to get caught wandering the halls he ducked inside. He went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His face was a bit pale and he could see anxiety in his single blue eye.

He was about to return to class when he realized he’d forgotten his bike again in Tanaka’s office. In his haste to get away from the agent, he’d left it there. Deciding it would probably be best to go back and get it, he started back in the direction of the principal’s.

The door was still slightly ajar when he came up to it and he could hear William’s voice on the other side. It appeared that he was talking to someone on the phone because Ciel couldn’t hear another person. Though he knew that eavesdropping was bad, and listening in on the private conversations of an FBI agent were probably a punishable offense, he stealthily pressed himself against the door and kept silent.

“—told you before, I am working on it,” William’s voice said in response to the person on the other end of the line. “There was one lead here—one! And it turned out to be a rather dead end.”

A pause and he snorted. 

“No, the kid doesn’t seem to know anything, or at least not that he’s telling—of course, sir, of course—I agree that it’s odd. Someone here knows something. That thing has to have made at least one contact. They always do. No—no, not yet.”

Ciel’s stomach clenched. They were definitely talking about Sebastian, William and the person on the other end of the phone. There was no mistake. It angered him that William had called Sebastian a thing. Sebastian was much more than that. Sebastian was interesting, and talented, and fun. And he thought Ciel was fun too.

He’d heard enough. He rapped on the door, loudly announcing his entrance, and swept into the room. William hung up his phone and slipped it in his pocket as Ciel strode in. 

“Sorry,” He said. “I forgot my bike again.”

He grabbed it and wheeled it out of the office, not bothering to look behind him. He didn’t care what the other thought of him and he certainly wasn’t going to give up any information regarding the alien’s whereabouts. Even if Sebastian wasn’t from Earth, he still was a sentient being, and he deserved to live in peace. It wasn’t his fault that he’d gotten stranded there. Once his ship was fixed he’d be on his way…

Tightness formed in Ciel’s chest as he pushed his bike along toward the racks at the front of the school. There were a few kids on free period milling around in groups on the lawn again. He glanced at them, but there was no one he really talked to, so he continued on with his thoughts. 

Pulling his bike lock from his bag, he knelt to secure the bike to the rack. Sebastian would eventually leave, of course. Ciel had to quit deluding himself into thinking otherwise. The alien wouldn’t be content here on earth with just humans for company. He might find them fascinating, but they would begin to run together after a while. He’d become bored.

Still, he knew he would miss the other when that time came. Sebastian was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in a long time. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Other interesting things had happened, but none of them had been good or ended up being good. He thought about Claude and the previous night and felt his body burn with shame. Why had he let the other do that to him? Why did he keep on letting Claude make him feel weak?

He walked back into the school and realized that he’d already missed his next class since the periods were only twenty minutes long. Trying to remember what had come after his English class, he ran into Elizabeth as he turned the corner.

“Ciel!” She exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Hmm?” He asked, confused by her curious expression. “What do you mean?”

“You tell me,” She said falling into step beside him. “Someone in your econ class said Dean Chamber came to get you. And they heard you got sent to Tanaka’s. Want to tell me what that’s all about?”

“Elizabeth that just happened, how does everyone know already?” Ciel asked.

“Well, not everyone knows,” Elizabeth, said. “But you forget who you’re talking to. Anyway, quit dancing around the question.”

“It’s nothing,” Ciel said. “Tanaka was barely even there.”

Now Elizabeth looked really confused. “Then what happened?”

“I don’t feel like getting into it right now,” Ciel said. “Maybe I’ll tell you later.”

But he wouldn’t because he couldn’t tell anyone about Sebastian. Especially now that it appeared that the FBI was also looking for him. Besides, Elizabeth’s brother was on the force. He trusted her, he really did, but if something were to somehow slip, he knew Edward took his job seriously and would escalate knowledge the highest proper channels. 

“Ciel, if something’s wrong you can tell me,” Elizabeth said. She reached out a hand and lightly grabbed his own. Her eyes were full of concern and he wished she would quit looking at him like that, because things were wrong and he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t. 

“I know, and I appreciate that,” Ciel said. He gave her what he hoped was a sincere smile. “But I promise everything is fine.”

Elizabeth nodded. He wasn’t sure if she believed him but she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and promised to meet up with him by his locker before they had sixth period together. Ciel continued on toward his Calculus class, feeling his brain drifting in a million different directions. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ciel barely paid attention in any of the remaining classes, but the material seemed easy enough and he was sure that he’d do well as usual. Elizabeth met up with him for French as promised and he attempted some semblance of normalcy. He felt as though he were checking the time every two minutes, waiting for the final bell to ring.

When it finally did, he made his way toward his locker hastily. He wanted to avoid a run in with anyone, least of all his friends. He had wanted to hang out with them that morning, but now… Now he wanted nothing more than to see Sebastian. He knew that was probably unwise considering the events that had happened in the principal’s office, because what if the agent didn’t believe him and was having someone tail him? He would lead them right to the alien.

“Ciel!”

He turned to see Elizabeth and Soma coming down the hall toward him and resigned himself that he was going to have to put seeking out Sebastian on hold. If he acted too out of character, they would question it, and even though they were his best friends, he didn’t feel like discussing any of the matters just yet. He still hadn’t told them that Claude hit him on occasion and that had been going on for months. Thinking about his boyfriend and the fact that he wouldn’t be home until probably much later relaxed him a bit. 

He decided that there was no sense in worrying about things just yet. Sebastian could take care of himself and Ciel had kept quiet about him. Nothing was going to happen if he was careful. 

“I thought today would never end,” Soma said. He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck. “The only interesting classes were drama, music, and dance.”

Ciel sighed. Soma was an excellent dancer. Ciel was an almost polar opposite, something that greatly amused Elizabeth, who insisted anyway on having him out on the dance floor anytime there was an event at the school or otherwise. She pointed out that he wasn’t quite so dreadful if he just allowed her to lead him around the room but Ciel knew that it wasn’t supposed to be that way. The male was supposed to lead his partner. Only, what if there were two males?

His mind flicked toward Sebastian again and he pushed the thought away. He and Claude had never danced together, but he knew Claude was rather outstanding at the activity as well. He remembered seeing him doing a rather intense tap dance at the Funtom Labs holiday party the previous year. 

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Elizabeth was saying. “I can drive. You’d like that—wouldn’t you, Ciel?”

Ciel nodded. Of course Elizabeth would zero in on his sweet tooth, but it was a bit of welcome distraction. He put his bike in the trunk and settled into the passenger seat of the car as they pulled out of the lot, Soma spreading himself across the backseat.

“Would Agni like to come?” Elizabeth said.

“Probably,” Soma said. “I’ll text him and see.”

Elizabeth turned in the direction of the public school just in case, that way they wouldn’t waste more time doubling back. She turned up the radio and stepped on the gas. Ciel leaned his head against the window, letting the air conditioning breeze across his face.

“Agni is in,” Soma said after a couple minutes. Elizabeth made an affirmative noise.

Agni was a very easygoing soul, calm and collected where Soma was loud and wild. The two balanced each other out very well. Ciel was happy for Soma; the pair was clearly in love. Still, it always stung a bit considering how problematic his own relationship was.

“How was school?” Soma asked, giving his boyfriend a quick peck as he entered the car.

“Not the most exciting of first days, I have to say,” Agni replied. “But hey, it’s our last one until college.”

Soma nodded. “I agree ours wasn’t that great either.”

“Everyone was mostly talking about that blackout this weekend,” Agni continued. Ciel’s ears perked up. “I can’t believe we missed it, sounds like it was something.”

“What did you hear?” Ciel heard himself asking. 

“Not too much,” Agni said. “Just that it was really weird. Then someone said something about a fireball crashing into the forest preserve. It didn’t make a lot of sense. But get this—there was a big group of kids having a party there and the police ended up busting it up.”

Ciel hummed. None of this was new except for the addition of a party. He wondered how close it had been to where Sebastian had landed since he’d not seen or heard any evidence of such an event on his own trek through the forest. Then again he hadn’t been concentrating on much, especially after he’d discovered the alien. Hopefully if anyone had been nearby, they were too drunk or stoned to really register what they were seeing.

“Edward did mention something about that,” Elizabeth said thoughtfully. She eased her car into a parking space and they all got out. “He wasn’t in that particular unit, but he did say that a few kids got arrested. Not a good start to their school year for sure.”

They made their way into the sweet shop. Ciel always enjoyed coming there since he was younger. The shop owner had passed away a couple of years before but had left the shop in the care of her most capable employee, a very friendly blonde haired man named Finny. He greeted them from behind the counter, his aqua eyes glittering with excitement.

“Hello all, how are you?” He asked with his usual pleasantness. “We just got some new flavors delivered today and I think these are some of the tastiest yet! Would you like a sample?”

Ciel stared around the shop at all the candies, cookies, and other sweets. It was always nostalgic for him to come here since it reminded him of many good times with his parents. He supposed though, that there were probably very few places in town that wouldn’t make him conjure up some sort of memories. He loved it, but it also hurt. He sighed softly and made his way toward the ice cream counter, glancing over the varieties. As usual he couldn’t make up his mind and ended up with three different scoops in his sundae. 

“You’re going to turn into a sweet one day,” Lizzie laughed as Finny slid the monstrosity down the counter at him. “Do any of those flavors even go together?”

Ciel shot her a look and picked up his spoon. “I’ll eat what I like, thanks.”

“So, Ciel,” Soma said, slurping some of his strawberry milkshake through a straw. “Why’d you have to go see Tanaka?”

“I already asked him,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “He wouldn’t say. Probably is up for some other prestigious award or something.”

“Why does everyone know my business?” Ciel asked. “I wish people would leave me alone. If you must know, I lost my bike and someone found it and returned it to the school.”

This wasn’t a lie. That technically was what had happened. Except the “someone” just so happened to be an FBI agent who had asked too many guarded questions regarding Sebastian. Regardless, they didn’t need to know that. 

Elizabeth hummed and looked as though she were about to say something more but decided against it in favor of a spoonful of butter pecan. Her eyes drifted toward the window and her brows shot up in interest. 

“I say, look at that man,” She pointed.

Ciel paused, a mouthful of ice cream rapidly melting on his tongue. He followed her gaze out the shop window, already suspecting what he would see. But to his surprise it wasn’t Sebastian that had drawn her attention. Special Agent Spears—William, as he had requested to be called—was making his way down the sidewalk opposite the ice cream shop. 

He had to admit that the agent looked just as out of place in town as the alien did, with his supremely pressed suit and no-nonsense haircut. Even though he was far away, Ciel could still feel the way the other’s chartreuse eyes had pierced through him in the principal’s office, as though he were staring right at his very soul. It had been a bit unnerving. 

“Who’s he, I wonder?” Agni said. “He certainly doesn’t look like anyone from around here.”

Ciel had to agree; even without his prior knowledge William didn’t fit. Their town boasted quite a variety of wealthy citizens. His own parents had once been among them. While they definitely cared about appearances, there was something more of a working class man about the agent. A certain stiffness that wasn’t present in those who dwelt there. 

“Maybe he’s new,” Elizabeth said. She took another slow bite of ice cream, keeping her eyes on the man. “He’s kinda handsome, isn’t he?”

Ciel nearly choked on his ice cream. “Don’t tell me you fancy him!”

“I didn’t say I did,” She said, her head snapping around abruptly. “But that was a rather strange reaction.”

Ciel averted his eyes. He knew that he’d been a bit forward, but he didn’t want Elizabeth getting anywhere near William. She didn’t have any information to give him, but there was something about the man that Ciel didn’t trust. His greatest fear was that terrible things might happen to those who were closest to him.

“I’m just pointing out that we don’t know anything about him,” Ciel said. “He could be dangerous. Anyway, he’s definitely too old for you.”

“Like Claude is too old for you?” She asked. 

There was a hint of playfulness in her voice, and Ciel knew she didn’t mean anything by it. Still he felt a wave of anxiety rush over him at the words. People knew about his relationship with Claude. His friends had even spent time with him on occasion at the beginning of it, and of course Claude was the impeccable, charming person he presented to the world. They didn’t know about the bruises, or the slaps, or the cutting remarks. About the not always welcome relations after dark. Not even Undertaker knew everything. Those burdens were Ciel’s alone to bear. 

“Yes, I suppose it is like that.”

He dropped his spoon into the last few bites of sundae congealing in the bottom of the dish, suddenly no longer hungry. Casting another glance out the window, he saw William enter the pet store on the other side of the street and decided it would be good to leave before the other spotted him. He was probably making the rounds of all the local downtown businesses and he didn’t want to be here when William made it to the ice cream shop. Either that, or he’d have to bear witness to Elizabeth batting her eyelashes and that wasn’t a sight he wanted to see either.

“I think I’ll head out,” Ciel said, sliding down from the stool.

Elizabeth’s brows knit together. “Are you alright? I was kidding.”

“I know,” Ciel said. “Maybe—maybe you were right about too much ice cream.”

“Do you need me to take you home?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I’ll just get my bike from the trunk,” Ciel shook his head. “Your car’s open right?”

Elizabeth nodded. She still looked worried. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Ciel confirmed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He said goodbye to Soma and Agni as well, then pushed his way from the shop. After retrieving his bike from Elizabeth’s car, he set off down the street at breakneck speed. He knew that if any of his friends had watched him go, they would know that he was lying about not feeling well, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to place some distance between himself and William. 

As he rode along, he thought about the day and how strange it had been. Actually the last three days had been strange, some of the reasons for it good and others not so much. He figured that Elizabeth wouldn’t be satisfied with his answer that she hadn’t offended him, but the truth was she hadn’t. Claude wasn’t too old for him, but he wasn’t good for him. Sure, things could be pleasant and the sex was amazing, but Ciel wanted more. Only there wasn’t any more to be had since he was chained to Claude and the leash only allowed him so far.

He reached his neighborhood a lot faster than he normally would have, rounding the corner onto his street. It was quiet; the sprinklers were going at the house on the corner and further up the block he could see a young girl walking her dogs. Frowning slightly, he went around the side of the house. He missed having a dog.

Ciel sighed as he locked the side door and walked through the house. As he was about to ascend the stairs to his room, the doorbell rang. He paused, hand gripping the banister. Who could it be? Had his friends followed him? Had William spotted him after all? 

He considered ignoring the sound, when it chimed twice more, in quick succession. Whoever it was had probably seen him coming up the street. They knew he was home and would probably wait it out. With a sigh he headed back down the stairs and looked into the peephole. A single crimson eye stared back at him.

Ciel couldn’t open the door fast enough then. Sebastian stood on the doorstep. 

“Hey,” Ciel said, struggling to not sound too happy to see the other. “Where’d you come from?”

“I waited for you to return home from school,” Sebastian said. “Though you were quite a bit later than I had anticipated. Don’t worry—no one saw me.”

Ciel shook his head in amusement. At least Sebastian retained things he told him, but he couldn’t be totally surprised. He could tell that Sebastian was very smart, perhaps the smartest person Ciel had ever met. Maybe even smarter than Claude. 

“You waited here all day?” Ciel asked. He couldn’t have imagined how boring that must have been.

“No, that would have been a colossal waste of time,” Sebastian said. “Earlier today I spent a couple hours learning about this town, and about the area that I’ve landed in. My first trip was to the library and after that I took a visit to quite a few of the landmarks and historical places. Toured the downtown area. They had the most delightful kittens in that pet shop—I am not terribly fond of animals, but those ones in particular really enthrall me.”

“You and most of the free world with access to the internet,” Ciel rolled his eyes, but he would have been lying if he didn’t find it cute. “Anyway, so what do you think of our fair city?”

“I think I’d like it much better if _you_ showed it to me,” Sebastian said. “However, right now, I would like to you something of mine. That is, if you’d like to.”

Ciel tried not to show his eagerness, but he was curious to know what Sebastian could have in store. Knowing him, as an alien, it could be almost anything. He nodded. “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy New Year everyone! Hope that 2018 treats you well! I am really loving how this story is shaping up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Ciel stared at the large boulder in front of him. Rather, he stared at the spaceship that was currently presenting as a boulder. He watched in fascination as Sebastian reached out and placed his hand on it, the same flames falling from his fingers as before. The rough exterior of the rock melted away, and smooth gray material took its place. 

“Can people see this?” Ciel asked. “Like, when it’s not a rock?”

“Only if I wish them to,” Sebastian said. “It’s easier to just disguise it for long periods if I expect to be away. It takes more energy to do so the further I am.”

Ciel hummed. This was fascinating but he didn’t understand anything at all. He supposed it didn’t really matter. Even if he and Sebastian were different he felt a connection to the alien. Neither of them really fit into the world.

He stared at the structure. Now that he was up close, he could see just how advanced it was. He’d never seen anything like it. 

“So, would you like to go inside?”

Sebastian’s voice drew him from his thoughts. He glanced at the alien who was staring at him in anticipation. 

“Sure.”

Sebastian led him up to the top of the craft. The hatch popped open with the same soft whirring sound Ciel had heard on the first night. He stared down into the space below their feet. He couldn’t see much except for a spindly looking ladder and a shiny black floor. Somewhere beyond his vision there was a soft reddish light blinking. He glanced back up at Sebastian, and then began his descent.

The alien didn’t bother with the ladder and Ciel felt the other’s body rush past him through the air into the darkness. He focused all his energy on climbing down the ladder, which swayed slightly and felt delicate enough to snap if he pressed down too hard. He was sure this was probably some sort of illusion but he refused to look at anything else until his feet touched down on the ground.

It was warm inside the craft but that wasn’t surprising to him anymore, given what he knew about Sebastian and his home planet. He stared around the interior, surprised by what he saw. It looked a lot less like something he might see in Star Wars and more closely resembled some sort of mountain hot spring retreat. 

The walls of the ship looked like they were covered with a rough pinkish red substance that made him think of the Himalayan salt lamps that Soma had been obsessed with last Christmas. It lent a rosy glow to the space. There were large bulbs set along the walls behind this material, giving off both light and heat. His eyes scanned over a large tub sunk into the floor in one corner, thick clouds of steam rising from the surface toward a small kitchen in the other. He wondered what it was that Sebastian ate, remembering his skill preparing breakfast the previous morning. 

There was a very comfortable looking bed against the far wall. It looked soft and inviting and Ciel once again found himself entertaining certain indecent thoughts in regards to Sebastian. But then he remembered Claude and his gaze shifted away. He was still bound to the other, and even if he weren’t the thought of embarking on sexual endeavors with someone new scared him a bit, even if he wanted to. Sebastian wouldn’t want him anyway, not after he found out. 

“Is something the matter?” Sebastian asked. 

Ciel looked up, startled. “No. No, I’m fine.”

He hoped that the slight tremor in his voice wasn’t detectable. If Sebastian suspected anything he didn’t say. He hummed and started toward a small inlet between the kitchen and a door that Ciel assumed housed a bathroom. He followed slowly. 

The room beyond was a small one and this more closely matched his vision with what an alien craft would look like. It was the cockpit. Two dark metal chairs sitting before a massive control panel. Lights blinked in staccato like a Christmas display and screens interspersed without showed various snapshots of places. Some of them he recognized like Undertaker’s lighthouse and Big Ben, but others were wholly unfamiliar. There were swathes of star-studded skies, foreign landscapes where the sky was purple and silver grass waved in an unseen wind. He supposed that these were probably other places that Sebastian had visited, distant planets that humans would probably never journey to.

Ciel didn’t quite know how to feel about all of this. He knew Sebastian was real, and what the other was was real, but for some reason he hadn’t realized the true magnitude of the situation until that moment. Sebastian was something that existed to most people only in books and movies; any claims from individuals that the stories were true were dismissed as products of overactive imagination. Not enough sleep. Unstable minds. Only it was irrefutable that he was now standing there in the front of an alien craft and things felt so incredibly solid.

“You haven’t said anything,” Sebastian said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ciel nodded. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“I assume that it must be quite a shock to your human mind,” Sebastian said.

“A bit, yeah.” Ciel smiled slightly.

Sebastian moved back into the main chamber and Ciel trailed behind. He wanted to say something but wasn’t quite sure where to begin. He understood of course that Sebastian was taking a great personal risk in revealing anything too detailed about himself but the alien appeared to be all right with this. He wished that he could be so open about his own self, but there were things hidden deep down that he knew would probably change Sebastian’s opinion of him. Sebastian was comfortable with himself and who he was. There were many parts of Ciel that he wasn’t proud of. 

“So, how did school go?” Sebastian asked. Ciel laughed to himself. It was such a mundane, human question.

“It was fine,” Ciel replied, but after a moment he sighed and shook his head, “No, actually that’s a lie. It wasn’t fine at all.”

Sebastian's brows knit together. “What happened?”

Ciel worried his bottom lip. He hadn’t really thought about what he would tell Sebastian in regards to William. The alien deserved to know of course. He deserved to know that people were looking for him. The boy sighed heavily again and raised his eyes to Sebastian’s. He decided on the truth. In this case, there was no reason to say anything but.

“This guy came to my school today,” Ciel said. “He said he’s from the FBI. They were looking for you.”

Sebastian didn’t seem surprised at all by this information. “What makes you think that?”

“He asked a lot of probing questions,” Ciel said. “About if I were in the forest…if I were here when you landed. Only he didn’t say so in so many words. He never actually said “alien”.”

The other was silent for a moment and Ciel could feel his heart in his throat. He wondered what Sebastian was thinking. Even if he couldn’t leave due to his damaged craft, Sebastian evidently knew how to teleport. What if he just vanished? Went to literally anywhere else in the world far away? Far away from this town. Away rom William’s suspicious gaze. 

Away from Ciel.

“I’m sorry!” He rushed out. “He’d never have questioned me but they found my bike. It must’ve gotten discovered while they combed the area that night. I lost my keys and student ID too, which somehow I didn’t notice. I’m sorry, it’s all my fault.”

“No.”

The word rang out, echoing slightly in the sparsely decorated space. Ciel glanced at Sebastian. The alien was staring at him, crimson eyes serious. He didn’t know what to say. His heartbeat slowed a little. He really wanted to feel Sebastian’s arms around him again, but he held back, fingers twitching at his sides. 

“What?” He asked.

“No,” Sebastian repeated. “It’s not your fault. Not in the slightest. If anything it’s mine for arriving here so recklessly. Drawing attention to myself, as it were. In any case, what’s done is done.”

Ciel wasn’t convinced. William had been a rather imposing presence and the boy could tell that the agent was not going to be someone that would easily give up. And Sebastian with the way that he dressed stuck out in town like a sore thumb. He supposed though that if Sebastian had been able to wander about earlier that day and not have anyone see him that he could avoid the other man like he was a pesky fly. 

“I didn’t—I didn’t tell him about you,” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian’s eyes slid toward his own again and Ciel felt heat rush across his body. He wondered if he would ever get used to the other’s gaze or if it would always have that affect on him. The alien regarded him carefully for a few moments. Ciel wished that he would speak.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said at last.

Ciel shrugged. “I would never. You’re my friend. Friends don’t snitch on each other.”

“Friends?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah,” Ciel replied. He tilted his head, noting the slight surprise in the other’s tone. “Haven’t you ever had a friend before?”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth turned up. “Not like you.”

Ciel was grateful for the dim lighting in the craft because he began to blush furiously. He forced himself to continue to stare at Sebastian, not wanting the other to see how his words affected him. Sebastian said all the right things and it made Ciel want him more but…Claude had once said all the right things too and look how that turned out.

He berated himself internally for even thinking that Sebastian and Claude could be compared. They were totally different and on some level he knew that. But his time spent with Claude still made him apprehensive toward new people. He was comfortable with his friends and Undertaker. People he knew in town like Finny. Individuals that he had known before his parents died and Claude took him in. But anyone new put him on guard, even if that barrier was flimsier when it came to Sebastian.

A sound roused him from his thoughts and he realized that Sebastian had moved away from him toward the kitchen. He had opened the door to what resembled a refrigerator. Actually all of the appliances were reminiscent of human ones, but they had noticeable differences. Ciel caught sight of shelves stocked with large chunks of red meat before the door swung shut again and Sebastian went over to the stove. There was a glass bottle in his hand filled with white liquid.

“What is that?” Ciel asked as Sebastian poured some into a pan. 

“Sit,” Sebastian said, motioning over toward the living area.

Ciel paused for a moment, then moved to sit on the sofa. He sank onto cushions that felt like gel-filled clouds. With a sigh he continued to stare around the room, lost in his thoughts. Sebastian came back over to him bearing a cup, which he pressed into the boy’s hands. Ciel stared at the contents. 

“Milk?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said. He produced a small jar from within his sleeve. Ciel stared at the amber liquid within it as the alien also offered a spoon. “Honey?”

A lump formed in Ciel’s throat. His mother had often made that for him when he was little, sometimes as a treat but mostly if he were sad or scared. It had always brought him comfort, and he wasn’t surprised to find that it had the same affect now. He grabbed the jar and spoon, twisting off the top and eagerly scooping the gooey substance into the lightly steaming cup of milk. 

“Do you like this too?” Ciel asked as the spoon made clockwise circles in the mug.

Sebastian shook his head. “I am not terribly fond of milk, but honey is a universal treasure. Shame what is happening to the bees that make it. Your planet had already lost many important animals due to human carelessness. I am sure it is destined to lose many more in your lifetime.”

“Do you hate humans?” Ciel asked. He sipped the drink, relishing in the taste and the added contentment that accompanied it. 

“Not all of them,” Sebastian said. “If anything I feel rather sorry for them. It must be hard having to live such a stressful existence. Everything hinges on a lot of meaningless success. In death, you all end up the same.”

Ciel thought this was a rather bleak outlook on life, but he realized with some clarity that it was true. Humans were obsessed with power and the need to prove themselves. But in the end they all died and were buried or cremated like those who came before them. Undertaker sometimes said as much.

“So why do you have milk if you hate it?”

“I thought it might be useful to have some human staples on hand,” Sebastian said. “Since my taste differs slightly.”

“What do you eat?” Ciel asked, mind going back to the fridge.

“Mostly meat,” Sebastian said. “I am capable of eating all the same things as you but my primary diet is carnivorous.”

Ciel nodded. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m not a vegetarian.”

Sebastian chuckled softly. Ciel loved the sound. He had from the first moment he’d heard it. He gripped the mug tighter, preventing himself from reaching out and touching the other. He remembered how warm Sebastian was and how good it felt against him even though it was hot outside too. He licked his lips, tasting the honey on them and swallowed hard.

“Was this what you wanted to show me?” Ciel asked, gesturing around the room.

“One of the things, yes,” Sebastian said. “I’ve been in your home and I figured it would only make sense for you to visit mine as well. Even if this is just a temporary home.”

Temporary. The word resonated louder than any of the others in the sentence. Ciel had to remind himself that of course he knew this. Sebastian would eventually go back to Ignis and he probably wouldn’t see him again. However, he needed to quit dwelling on that fact and enjoy Sebastian as much as he could for the time he did have him. 

“So what’s wrong with this thing?” Ciel asked.

“It’s got extensive damage to the outside, particularly the front. There’s a lot of paneling that needs to be mended, the windows, as well as quite a few interior fixes. Wiring and such.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Ciel asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

“I am unsure,” Sebastian said. “That is only what I have discovered so far. There may be other problems I have yet to uncover. I would say at least a few couple of months.” His lids lowered and his stared at Ciel through his lashes. “Why? Trying to get rid of me already?”

“No!” Ciel blurted out a little too quickly. He shook his head and repeated the word more softly. “No.”

A few moments of silence passed between them and Ciel put the empty mug on the table in front of him. He nodded at it. “That was good. Thank you.”

“No trouble,” Sebastian said. He rose and collected the cup to bring it to the kitchen. “You looked as though you could use it. I’ve heard it’s good for nerves.”

“What makes you think I’m nervous?” Ciel asked. 

Sebastian glanced back at him and swept across the room in an instant. He was right in front of Ciel, leaning forward, arms on either side of him pressed to the back of the couch, and almost so close that the younger could have leaned forward and kissed the alien if he dared. Instead he forced himself to stare into the crimson eyes that had begun to glow, mouth slightly parted so Ciel could see fangs glittering inside.

“Because of how you act every time I get close to you,” Sebastian said. His voice was slightly husky and Ciel could feel a bit of heat pooling in his belly. He forced it down. “Are you afraid of me?”

Ciel shook his head. _No, I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of Claude. I’m afraid of what he’d do to me if he found out about you._

These thoughts swirled in his head. He realized of course that Claude most likely wouldn’t find out about Sebastian and even if he did, they hadn’t done anything. Not that it would matter. Claude was horribly jealous. He’d probably find some especially horrible way to punish Ciel if he discovered the alien.

“I’m not,” Ciel said. He paused. “Should I be?”

Sebastian pushed off the couch and moved away from him. There was a smirk playing on his lips. “Probably. But I will never harm you.”

“Never?” Ciel asked. 

“Never,” Sebastian affirmed. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Ciel replied. He hoped that it wasn’t a mistake to do so. Sebastian hadn’t given him any reason to think otherwise. If anything the alien made him feel safer than he had in a long time. 

“Good,” Sebastian said. He reached around his neck and pulled out a pendant. It hung on a long silver chain and settled against his leather-covered chest. There was a large square blue stone in the center of it. Ciel stared at it.

“What is that?” he asked. “The Heart of the Ocean?” Elizabeth had made him watch that film more times than he cared to divulge, but he did have to admit there was a certain tragic love appeal to the whole thing. 

Sebastian laughed. “Hardly. This stone contains some of the hottest flames on my planet. I don’t necessarily have use for it, since my skills come from within. However, it will be beneficial to you.”

“To me?” Ciel asked.

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded. “This will allow you to visit here whenever you’d like. The craft will open for you, and be visible as it now on the outside even if I am not around. Think of it like a key.”

He slipped it over his head and held it out to Ciel. The boy took it, admiring the gem within the front of it. He thought he could see something swirling within it. Flames, like Sebastian had said.

“It matches your eyes,” Sebastian said. “Perhaps we were destined to meet.”

Ciel smiled slightly but looked away. He only had one pretty eye now. The other was hidden under that silken eye patch, and no one, not even Claude, had ever seen it. Ciel had only let doctors view it, but those appointments had stopped as well when it became apparent nothing could be done. He thought it was ugly and it made him _feel_ ugly. Sebastian would probably think it was too. He smoothed his hair over the patch, hoping his self-consciousness would go unnoticed.

To his credit, Sebastian didn’t say anything about it. “Shall we go?” He asked.

Ciel nodded. He slipped the pendant over his own head and tucked it under his shirt. It was cool for a moment against his skin, but warmed quickly. He followed Sebastian, navigating the ladder a bit better than he had on the way down.

“You can also use that to call for me,” Sebastian said, nodding at the small lump in Ciel’s shirt as they walked through the forest. “Don’t hesitate to do so, alright?”

Ciel nodded again. “What else did you want to show me?”

“Such a curious one, aren’t you?” Sebastian said. “I think one bit of excitement at a time is enough. I believe it’s your turn again.”

* * *

The fresh air was a welcome relief to Ciel who felt as though his uniform was sticking to him. It had been pleasant within Sebastian’s craft, but it was still the end of summer. He looked forward to the fall however; cooler weather better suited his tastes. 

He was trying to think of where he could take Sebastian that the other’s appearance wouldn’t stick out. They’d already been to the beach but at the same time he was apprehensive to go into town with William sniffing around. Not to mention his friends might still be hanging out as well. He glanced at the alien, who was staring into the distance, eyes trained on the horizon.

“It must suck,” Ciel said. “To be stranded here. So far away from home.”

“Perhaps a bit,” Sebastian said. “However, it has not been an entirely unfortunate experience.”

Ciel started walking and Sebastian fell into step behind him. He was comfortable with the silence, but also felt the intense need to talk. They picked their way through the forest, leaves and sticks crunching softly underfoot.

“People were talking about your arrival at school today,” He said. 

“Oh?” Sebastian asked. “I imagine that must have stirred some interesting conversations.”

“Not really,” Ciel said. “I mean, people didn’t really know what to make of it. My friend Lizzie, her brother’s on the police force. She said he talked about that guy Bard. Remember, the one who said it was aliens?”

“He was a rather observant human,” Sebastian said. “Seems that most of your residents here are of the more “level-headed” variety however.”

“Or they’re too afraid to see things for what they are,” Ciel countered. “I don’t know. Most people in this town have been kind to me, but they became distant after my parents passed. I know they probably just didn’t know what to say but…”

“It’s lonely,” Sebastian finished for him. 

Ciel glanced over at the other. “Yes.”

Sebastian hummed as they made their way through the streets. Ciel thought that perhaps he should suggest that they go and get Sebastian some different attire. He loved the way the other dressed, but he knew they would attract some weird stares if they went directly into town. He didn’t want to offend the alien however so he didn’t say so, though he was pretty sure that Sebastian wouldn’t be offended by anything. He carried himself very proudly, like he was someone important. 

“Are they buried here?” Sebastian asked. “Your parents?”

“Yes,” Ciel said. A frown tugged at his lips. “Why?”

“I should like to go and visit them,” Sebastian said. “Pay respects, as I believe your kind say.”

Ciel was surprised. It was not the venue he would have picked, and he couldn’t imagine what sort of interest Sebastian could have in dead humans. Ciel went to his parents’ graves often, taking comfort in being near them, even though they were no longer alive. Like the secret beach, it was a place he went to think and sort through the stresses of life. He’d ask them for advice and of course there was no answer, but he’d try to imagine what their responses would have been. 

He turned in the direction of the church. Sebastian followed like a shadow. The journey wasn’t a far one. Ciel sighed softly, loosening the tie around his neck. It suddenly felt constricting. 

At last the building came into view. It was pretty standard. The small structure was low to the ground with its spire rising into the clear blue sky. Sunlight sparkled off the stained glass windows. The priest was out front, watering some of the colorful flowers that overflowed the beds on either side of the front door. 

Ciel stopped short; someone might see Sebastian. But the alien strode ahead as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him. With an inward groan he continued on. It appeared that the other had no qualms about being discovered. Perhaps he could wipe people’s memories. Or he simply didn’t care. Ciel hurried to keep up with the other’s long strides.

He led the way around the side of the building where the cemetery was attached, enclosed in a wrought-iron fence. It was very well cared for, the headstones gleaming and the grass bright green and springy underfoot. The moment he stepped through the gate, which squeaked a bit as he opened it, he felt a lot of his anxiety leave his body.

“This way.”

He wove his way through the rows, passing many familiar names, before he paused. He stared at the twin slabs of gray marble, guarded by identical crosses of the same material. Etched on the surface of the rectangles, the most basic details of his parent’s lives. Born. Died. Loving Mother, Father, etc. 

It wasn’t enough really. Looking at those stones no one would know how brilliant his father had been. Of course they could probably read articles in the scientific journals, but Vincent had been more than a scientist. He’d taken his work seriously but he always made time for Ciel. He was an expert pool player. His mother, Rachel, had been such a loving mother. She’d loved art and music and Ciel had never heard anyone play the piano as well as she had. Those details would fade over time, and no one would remember them.

Ciel felt tightness in his chest as he stared at the headstones. It honestly felt as though people had already forgotten them. They’d been sad of course when it happened. His parents were young, especially his mother. It was very tragic. 

Tragic. That was the word that people used. Tragic because they’d been young and beautiful and brilliant. But that wasn’t what had made them special to Ciel. It was because they had loved him and his life had been so much better when they were present. It was how his mother caressed his hair every morning before he left for school. How his father randomly surprised him with new books to read. The little things that he hadn’t always fully appreciated until they literally burned up before his eyes.

Then there was Claude. Claude who had told him everything would be all right and things would get better. He supposed they had for a time but he’d been a fool to believe it would last. With a shake of his head, he pushed the thoughts away. His parents would be so disappointed in the way things had turned out. 

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian. The other was looking at the graves thoughtfully. His gaze shifted to Ciel and he nodded toward the headstones.

“Tell me about them,” He said.

“They were the best parents anyone could ask for,” Ciel said. “Though, I guess a lot of people say that, don’t they?”

“I suppose,” Sebastian replied. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Ciel said. “It’s been three years, it’ll be four this year. But sometimes it feels like it just happened yesterday. I know people wish I’d get over it.”

“We all cope at our own pace,” Sebastian said. “Though, I think you are doing quite well. There is no shame in missing those you love, no matter how much time has passed.”

Ciel sighed. “I do miss them. Mostly, I just miss how everything was before.”

“How was that?” Sebastian asked.

“Better.” Ciel said. 

The alien stayed silent for a while after that. The two of them stood there before the graves in the warm summer sun. Sebastian moved toward the space in between the graves, kneeling and placing his hands on the ground. Ciel watched, mesmerized as a plant burst forth from the soil, seeming to grow in rapid time. It flourished, shooting upward, leaves and buds fast appearing. The buds opened, bursting forth in brilliant cream-colored blossoms, until the other stepped back and Ciel stared at the rosebush that now spread out between where his parents lay. 

He reached out and stroked along the petals of one of the white blooms, catching his finger on a thorn. He sucked it into his mouth, blood coppery on his tongue, but it didn’t diminish the appreciation he had for the sight. Or for the one who had given it to him.

“You can grow things too?” Ciel asked. 

“I can manipulate what is already there,” Sebastian said. “I had no particular flowers in mind, but it seemed appropriate to leave some. There must have been some seeds in the ground.”

“Probably,” Ciel said. “I’ve brought them so many flowers over the years.”

He couldn’t help himself, and before he could stop and thing about what he was doing he had moved closer and hugged Sebastian. The gesture had been so simple, but it made him happy. Claude had visited the space exactly once, when a majority of people did, at the funeral. After that, Ciel had always come by himself. 

Sebastian hugged him back and Ciel relaxed into the embrace. The other’s arms were strong, but held him gently and he pressed his cheek against the velvet folds of the cloak encasing the other’s body. 

“Thank you,” He whispered. “For coming here with me. It’s been a while since I had someone join me.”

“I am sure they were remarkable people,” Sebastian said, nodding at the headstones.

Ciel drew away from the other. Truthfully he could have stayed there all day in Sebastian’s arms, but it was probably better to move on. Eventually the priest was going to finish with the flowers up front and he didn’t want to be there with the alien when the man did. Besides, he should probably return home, as he wanted to be there when Claude returned.

“They were,” Ciel said. “I should get home. I had a good time today. Thank you for showing me more about you. And the roses.”

“I enjoyed learning more about you as well,” Sebastian replied. He reached out a hand and pressed it against Ciel’s chest, over the spot where the pendant rested upon his skin. “Remember to keep this safe and use it whenever you wish or have need of. I’ll see you again soon.”

He vanished and Ciel was left standing there, his heartbeat pattering in his chest, still feeling the warmth of Sebastian’s fingers. There was a noise behind him and he turned swiftly. It was only the priest. 

Father Fred Abberline was a kind young man who had been with the church for as long as Ciel remembered. He was the one who had presided over the funeral arrangements for Ciel’s parents. It had been a lovely service. He’d told Ciel that if he ever needed anything, he could come to him. Ciel supposed this was true. It was a very open sort of church, they didn’t look down on things that others did. However, as with everyone else, Ciel didn’t wish to reveal just how far into darkness his life had fallen.

“Good afternoon, Ciel,” Fred inclined his head. “I haven’t seen you around here in a while.”

“I’ve had a few things going on,” Ciel said. “I would never stay away too long.”

He nodded at the grave. His eyes were trained on the rosebush. “That’s different, wonder when that grew.”

“I’m not sure,” Ciel lied. 

“Almost like magic,” Fred said. “The world certainly works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?”

Ciel glanced at the direction of the forest preserve. He was sure Sebastian was probably back in his craft by now, doing whatever things he did when he was alone. He felt a small smile prick at his lips, something he hadn’t done near his parents graves in a long time. There was tremendous warmth settling in his stomach over Sebastian and he hoped he’d get to spend many more hours with the other. “Yes, I’d say it does.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello my lovelies! I feel like it's been forever since I posted, but really it's only been a week. I miss having a story update more frequently, but that will be coming in the next few weeks. I am 50 pages into TDB sequel as I know many of my readers are anxiously awaiting. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Searchlights, it's my longest chapter published to date. Hope everyone has a fantastic day. I went away for the weekend and have been able to enjoy time for myself to recharge and also work on my craft. No better feeling than that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Ciel found his time was stretched pretty thin. After that leisurely first day, school had resumed at full throttle and he felt that the workload had increased significantly from previous years. He thought that it should perhaps have been the opposite since he was now a senior, but guessed that the institution was trying to better prepare it's graduating class for the demands of college.

Extra curricular activities had begun to resume as well. Ciel always participated in these things, not because he was social but because he knew they looked good on admissions applications. He picked things that were of interest to him though, fencing and chess, and so it wasn't as though he had to suffer through something he hated.

Claude had continued to remain busy at work. He left at the normal hour each morning but his return varied considerably. Sometimes he was back just after Ciel got out of school, other times he wouldn't be back until almost dinnertime. There were even a couple of nights when Ciel had heard him arrive after he'd crawled into bed. Thankfully, the other had just let him sleep and continued on towards the shower.

Ciel was curious about what was going on at the lab, but Claude had become tight lipped about his work. He wasn't sure when that had happened, but supposed it was probably around the time that Claude stopped treating him as the doting boyfriend and more like a benefactor. Someone that he should be grateful paid any attention to him at all. So he didn't ask, but merely tried his best to stay out of the other's way, indulging in acts that no longer gave him pleasure when he had to.

In spite of this whirlwind, Ciel still carved out a portion of his schedule to be with Sebastian. It unfortunately didn't happen every day, but often enough that it made the more difficult moments bearable. There was nothing he looked forward more than being with the alien, even if their activities weren't always the most exciting.

He found himself spending long hours inside the craft, simply talking with Sebastian and enjoying the other's company. The alien, he found out, could make more than eggs and he was soon being treated to delicious meals that he thought rivaled even Claude's cooking. He certainly made more decadent desserts. Sometimes he brought along his homework, which Sebastian was more than happy to lend a hand with, or books he was currently reading. All of the furniture inside the ship was very soft and comfortable and he'd find himself lazing on the bed, novel in hand, thinking that memory-foam couldn't even rival the material.

He remembered when Sebastian had crawled up next to him for the first time. He'd paused, peering around the cover of the book, feeling his heart leap and his stomach knot nervously all at once. The alien was respectful of his space, and kept his distance, but a tiny part of Ciel wished that he wouldn't. He knew it was wrong to want such things while he was still with Claude even if he didn't want to be.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Not much," Sebastian said. He stretched out lazily on the bed and Ciel couldn't help but stare at the way his clothing stretched tightly over his body, muscles rippling under the shiny fabric. "I'm bored."

Ciel couldn't help but laugh. "You're bored? _You?_ The one who could probably teleport himself to—I don't know— _Australia_ in the blink of an eye, or make like a four course dinner in an hour. _You_ are bored."

"Yes," Sebastian said. "There's a lot of things I can do, but a lot of them don't seem appealing right now."

"Well, I can't go out," Ciel said. "It's Wednesday and I need to read three more chapters of this book before tomorrow."

Sebastian glanced at the cover. Farewell to Arms. "Catherine dies after giving birth to a stillborn baby and Frederic must return to their hotel without her in the rain."

Ciel glared at him. "Thanks for spoiling it. You're lucky I read it a few years ago or I'd be pissed."

"Then why read it again?" Sebastian asked.

"I happen to like it," Ciel said. "Not to mention I am going to have to write an essay on it next week as part of my Advanced Placement preparations. I need to review it more critically."

"It's been so long since we've gone out and done something fun," Sebastian said. He moved a bit closer to Ciel and tugged the book away.

"Are you actually whining?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were more refined than that."

Sebastian smirked. "Perhaps it's just you who brings out a different side of me, Ciel."

Ciel cleared his throat and grabbed the book back. "Maybe when things settle down at school. I promise we'll go out soon."

That had been a week prior and Ciel still had yet to take Sebastian anywhere. He knew that the alien went out on his own during the day. As the other had pointed it out, it would be "a colossal waste of time" for him to spend his days sitting around waiting for Ciel. The younger knew this was sensible of course. Sebastian wasn't like some fawning lover in a romance novel. However, the alien said that he liked going places with Ciel, and the other understood this. He enjoyed Sebastian's company as well.

Ciel was not the only one who was struggling under the increased assignments. Elizabeth and Soma were also in danger of collapsing under the weight. Due to this, they'd seen little of each other outside of school. Elizabeth was busy with her role as the editor of the school paper and Soma had been elected captain of his competitive dance team.

There were few evenings they were all free, but the opportunity had presented itself on Thursday. A water main broke in the early morning and flooded part of the school. Classes and activities were to be canceled for Friday as well while the mess was cleaned up. Operations would resume as normal on the following Monday.

Elizabeth declared they were getting brunch and within the hour they were seated in a booth at Sniper's, a local diner run by award-winning sharpshooter turned cook, Mey-Rin. She greeted them from her place behind the line, very familiar with the three of them for their patronage over the years.

"I have no idea what to get," Elizabeth said as she studied the expansive menu. Ciel knew that she was merely going through the motions. She hadn't ordered anything except the blueberry pancakes in years. "What looks good to you, Ciel?"

Ciel always had a difficult time deciding. After sweets, breakfast foods were his favorite, so there were many items in his rotation. He smiled as the waitress brought over a glass of orange juice. That at least, always remained the same.

"We should go somewhere fun this weekend," Elizabeth said. "Now that we won't be at school for two whole days. No homework and I'd of course finished everything, expecting it to be due today."

"Like where?" Soma asked.

"Well, fall is in full swing," She said. "What about the orchard? It's always fun this time of year."

Ciel did enjoy the apple orchard. Not only could you pick several varieties to your heart's content there was also a bakery there that made the most delicious cider and cinnamon sugar donuts. His mouth watered at the thought of them. Then of course there were other activities like a petting zoo, a corn maze, and a haunted house. They usually went a few times throughout the season, but this year they were a little late on their first visit.

"Sounds good," Ciel said. "Saturday then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It's nice to have some time off. I feel like we've been so busy I've only seen you in class or at lunch. Thank god we all got the same meal period this semester."

"Agreed," Soma said. "Even our group chat had been a little dead lately."

"That's mostly Ciel's fault," Elizabeth laughed. "What's going on? Claude keeping you busy?"

Ciel felt himself blush. Claude was doing the exact opposite. The older male was so invested in his work he barely spent time with Ciel anymore. They'd had sex earlier in the week, but he could tell Claude had other things on his mind. It had been over pretty quickly and the most exciting part was when Claude had bitten him on the collarbone hard enough to bruise. He adjusted his jacket, hoping that it wasn't visible. It had definitely been better than when Claude had slammed him against the wall that morning for some offense he didn't even remember. His shoulder ached, but he ignored it. Nothing some ice later couldn't fix.

"Not really," Ciel said. "He's been working a lot."

"Would he like to come with us?" Elizabeth asked. "It's been a little while since we've seen him."

"I don't think so," Ciel said. He responded a little too quickly and Elizabeth got that funny look on her face, the one she always got when she suspected he wasn't being honest. She appeared to let it go and merely shrugged.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" She squealed. "I can't wait!"

"Shouldn't you be in school, little sister?" A young blonde man swiveled on his stool at the counter to glare at them. It was Edward. His police cap rested next to his cup of coffee.

"Shouldn't you be _working_ , brother?" She countered, green eyes narrowed in playful disagreement.

Edward Midford huffed. "I'm on break. Anyway, I'm not needed right now. I'm supposed to be keeping watch on things in town. Most of us are up the road a ways. At the dairy farm."

"Annafellows?" Soma asked. "Why?"

"I'm not really at liberty to discuss the matter with citizens," Edward said. "However, I can say that it appears we might have some sort of wild animal on the loose."

"Animal…" Ciel's voice trailed off. He wondered what Edward could mean by that. "Is something attacking the cows?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

Ciel could tell that he most likely had hinted at some information he probably shouldn't have known. He thought back to when he had first befriended Sebastian. Well, actually, it had been before he befriended him. When he'd only had experience with aliens through what he'd seen in movies and books. He'd thought about cows being turned inside out. It was even on an episode of South Park, an annoying addiction Undertaker had.

"Well," he said with a shrug. "There's nothing else at the Annafellows farm besides cows. It is a dairy farm after all."

Edward huffed and turned back to his coffee. "You kids just be careful. Don't go wandering around too late at night. I have to get to a meeting with Animal Control."

He drained the last of his mug and stood up, straightening his hat as he did so. The officer nodded toward his sister and her friends before he departed. Ciel watched him leave and get into his squad car. He would have resented being called a kid, if what the other had said hadn't rattled him.

Ciel was fairly sure that Sebastian hadn't attacked the cows, but he couldn't be sure. After all, he and the alien had still only been friends for a little over a month. He hadn't seen any sort of violent tendencies from the other in that time, but there were many hours he and Sebastian spent apart. He wasn't going to pretend that a being from another planet might not have some more savage traits that he had yet to witness. Sebastian did eat meat and large quantities of it from what he'd seen in the fridge in the craft.

He placed an order for an omelet and pancakes, figuring he would go and ask later. As long as Sebastian weren't harming humans, he supposed it wasn't that big of a deal. Though the dairy was sure to suffer some heavy losses if it continued.

"I saw that man again," Elizabeth said after the food was brought.

"Which one?" Soma asked.

"You know," Elizabeth said. "The dapper one from the first day of school. The one Ciel got his knickers in a twist over."

Ciel rolled his eyes but his heart plummeted. He hadn't seen hide of hair of Agent Spears since that fateful first encounter and he had hoped to never do so again. He busied himself with sorting the jelly packets in the container while he waited for her to continue with her story.

"I was in the bookshop and he was there too," Elizabeth went on. "Actually, it's rather embarrassing. I ran into him. We were coming around opposite corners and I just full on smacked into him. I fell down and books scattered everywhere."

"Were you alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "It'd take a lot more than that to hurt me, but he did feel rather terrible about it. Helped me up like a perfect gentleman. Then we had to go through the sorting of whose books were whose. He was reading some rather strange things."

"Like what?" Soma asked. Their food arrived and he wasted no time digging into his granola. "Was it a kama sutra book?"

Elizabeth pinked slightly at this but she laughed. "Hardly. He was looking at books about space and conspiracy theories and aliens. I'll admit it really doesn't match his outward appearance at all. He seems so orderly and businesslike."

"I don't know that there's a certain type of person who can believe in the improbable," Ciel said.

"Do you think it's true then?" Elizabeth asked. She glanced at the seat her brother had vacated. His mug and plate were still sitting on the counter.

"I'm saying it's not impossible," Ciel said. "I know my father was a skeptic, but I think that it's rather naïve of us to believe that we are the only kinds of beings out there capable of intelligence."

"Perhaps you're right," Elizabeth shrugged. "Nothing has happened though since that blackout, so why's that guy still hanging around? Unless he knows stuff we don't."

"I couldn't say," Ciel said. He resumed eating his food, hoping that the conversation would die off.

Soma spared any further discussion by announcing he wanted the theme of that year's competition dances to mimic the routines of classic pop stars. Elizabeth immediately dove into the conversation, declaring that the costumes had to be sexy but still cute. Ciel alternated between eating and staring out the window as though he half expected something to happen. He didn't know what it was, but this business with the cows still unsettled him.

They finished their breakfast amid more ordinary chatter. Even though they had toured the downtown area millions of times, Elizabeth convinced him and Soma to join her on a window-shopping excursion. Of course for Elizabeth this meant she was going to say she didn't want to spend any money but would inevitably do so. Ciel enjoyed spending time with his friends no matter what they were doing, unless it involved Elizabeth wanting to dress him.

They parted after a quick lunch a few hours later, with promises to meet up on Saturday. Ciel sighed and went to go unlock his bike from where he'd left it down the block in front of Sniper's.

"Excuse me sir, perhaps you might be able to help me," A voice said as he knelt to undo the chains. "I was wondering where I might find Ciel Phantomhive, I've got some questions for him."

"I told you I don't know any—" Ciel practically spat and turned so fast he ended up on his backside on the sidewalk. He stared up at the figure looming over him, their features obscured by the late afternoon sun, until they leaned toward him.

He took in familiar dark hair and ruby eyes but that was where the similarities ended. It was definitely Sebastian but he was dressed…like a human. He'd traded the sweeping robes and tight cat suit with stripper heels for a more domestic appearance. He was wearing dark pants and shoes and a white button up that was artistically wrinkled, the top two buttons undone to expose his pale throat. Ciel realized he was staring and averted his eyes, pretending to search for something in his bag.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, accepting the hand the other offered him. "And where did you get those clothes?"

"I was taking a stroll about town," Sebastian said. "I got the clothes from a store. You know, where one buys things? Did you bump your head?"

"No," Ciel's eyes narrowed. He wondered how Sebastian had made it into the shop since it was clear he'd not gone in naked. "It's just different, that's all."

"Do you not like it?" Sebastian said. "Because I can take it off."

He made to start undoing more of the buttons but Ciel reached out and grabbed his hands. Then, as he realized what he'd just done, he let go and let them fall to his sides with an exasperated sigh. Why did the alien always try to rattle him so?

"I think the better question is, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. "You're usually in school right now."

"It was canceled, as are classes tomorrow," Ciel replied. "I was out with my friends who could have seen you."

"Well, I think I blend in a bit better now, don't you?" Sebastian pointed out. "I'm not your bizarre extraterrestrial friend anymore, right?"

Ciel stared at him. "What?"

"Well, I assumed that was why we didn't go out anymore," Sebastian said. "Afraid that I'll draw attention to us?"

"Is that what you think?" Ciel asked. "I mean, maybe a bit, but only because I don't want you to get caught. That agent is still around here, Lizzie just saw him at the bookstore and the police…"

His voice trailed off and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually, I have a question for you. Have you been eating cows?"

Sebastian stared at him as though he had just grown two heads. "I—I eat cows, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with—."

"There's a dairy farm a few miles outside of town," Ciel said. "And right now, there's police swarming all over it because something has been attacking the cows there."

"And you think I did it?" Sebastian said.

"I'm asking if you did," Ciel said. "I don't care, you need to eat, but if it was, just be more careful."

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "No, it wasn't me. A lot of the meat you've seen in my craft was hunted from the forest. There are plenty of wild animals there, I don't need to take from humans."

Ciel was momentarily distracted as he tried to imagine what Sebastian would look like hunting something. He supposed that it would be both stunning and horrible all at once. He noted that Sebastian had stopped looking at him and he was staring into the distance. There was a small crease between the alien's brows, as though he might be worried.

"I didn't mean to sound accusatory," Ciel said. "I just want you to be safe."

The words drew Sebastian from his thoughts and he refocused on Ciel. A small smile graced his lips. "Well, now that it appears your day is free, shall we enjoy it?"

Ciel nodded. He'd been planning to spend time with Sebastian anyway. With the promise of no homework and an unexpected four-day weekend he felt ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you to all my readers as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Having Sebastian look more like a human did indeed make things easier. Very few people in town knew that Ciel was dating Claude because of their age difference, so he wasn't worried about anyone squealing on him. He hadn't told the other that school had been canceled, so he shot him a quick text just to be safe. He was sure that Claude probably wouldn't respond to it since he often didn't have his phone on him in the lab.

**I'm going to be out late tonight. Don't wait up for me. X**

He put a kiss at the end out of habit, and because he knew it would placate the other. Since it was a weeknight Claude would most likely shower and head straight to bed as he did four out of five nights during his workdays. Besides, Ciel could always spend the evening with him the next day if he chose.

Ciel made his way through the downtown area, weaving through the sparse after lunchtime traffic on the sidewalk. Sebastian strode next to him, looking even more elegant than before if that were possible.

He didn't quite know what to say to the other. They'd spent a lot of time together over the past few weeks, but Sebastian was correct when he said they hadn't gone out much. Ciel would often visit the craft on his days when he didn't have chess club or fencing practice after school to do his homework and enjoy the other's company. On weekends he'd ended up hanging around with Claude, who hadn't turned out to be so bad, but Ciel had been certain that it was just an especially long calm period. That guess had been proved correct that morning.

One thing he wanted was to actually share the secret with someone. The secret of Sebastian. However, he knew that this was probably ill advised. Especially now that Elizabeth had confirmed the agent was still skulking around town. He sighed softly, wishing that things were different, but guessing that they could be a lot worse.

"Did you have anywhere particular in mind that you wanted to go?" Ciel asked.

"Not really," Sebastian said. "Sometimes it's best to not have a set destination. Things surprise you."

Ciel hummed. He had a feeling that as long as he was friends with Sebastian he was never going to stop being surprised. He paused, considering his options. Since he'd just eaten lunch, he wasn't hungry.

"So," He said, deciding that it was best to keep moving. "You've never seemed to be that surprised that people are looking for you."

"Humans are naturally curious creatures," Sebastian said. "Your kind has a distinct desire to try and harness anything that is different than yourself. I'm not the first alien to visit here and I won't be the last I assure you."

"You said you've only been to Earth once before."

"That's true," Sebastian said. "However that doesn't mean that I don't research places of interest even if I never plan to return. Earth is a thought-provoking place and humans take an interest in my kind as well, though sometimes the portrayals are horribly inaccurate and a good percentage of your population would like to pretend we don't exist."

"Do you always look the way you are now?" Ciel asked.

"More or less," Sebastian said. "There are certain aspects to my appearance that remain hidden before humans. I don't imagine they wouldn't feel too at ease if they saw them."

Ciel wondered what these could be, but decided that it was too soon to ask. He couldn't imagine Sebastian being any way that was scary. This he supposed was naïve since there were still a lot of things he didn't know about the other. Then again, there were a lot of things Sebastian didn't know about him either.

"The first time we met," Ciel said. "You mentioned that the reason you crashed probably had something to do with your planet. What did you mean by that?"

Ciel was surprised at the inquiry. He hadn't meant to pry but he couldn't pretend it wasn't something that had stuck in his mind. Sebastian had been nothing but nice to him since the moment they'd met, but he was still rather mysterious.

Sebastian stared at him as though debating whether he should answer or not. Ciel supposed this was a personal question and wouldn't have blamed the other if he declined to respond. However, he wanted to know everything he could about the alien, even if it wasn't always cool stuff like being able to be invisible or teleport. In a way he hoped that if Sebastian opened up more to him, it would encourage Ciel to do the same.

The older male shrugged, an amused smirk gracing his lips. "You absorb every bit of information like a sponge. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you would ask about it. To put it simply there was an incident on Ignis. Though I may present to you as "refined", as you once referred, my kind is actually quite wild and prone to violence. We feed on it."

"So, the incident involved you?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "Not directly at first, but even though we enjoy chaos, believe it or not there are rules to my society. Another of my kind became quite mad and went out into the universe causing all sorts of anarchy. Everything this being was doing violated those rules. My job on my planet is to deal with those sorts of things, to restore order. And in a way I failed to do that."

Ciel was surprised. This was not what he'd expected. Sebastian seemed so capable at everything. He'd never seen the other exhibit any sort of difficulty when performing any task. But as his father had always said there were limitations to everything, even perfection.

"How?"

"The culprit escaped," Sebastian said. "He was responsible for a lot death and destruction. Very out of control. I was to apprehend him and he got away."

"Did they banish you?" Ciel asked.

"No," Sebastian said. "Not permanently anyway. But I cannot return until I have captured him and I have no idea where he might have gone. As I'm sure you're aware this planet is but a speck of dust in a much wider universe."

It was quite a tale. Ciel swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts. It was a lot of information all at once. Part of him told him that he should be afraid of Sebastian. If what the other said was true, and he supposed that Sebastian had no reason to lie, then he was a being of darkness. He found this disturbing since up until that point he had never exhibited any symptoms except the exact opposite. Exactly like Claude had…

No. He wasn't going to think that way. It was hard not to however and his brain began to battle it out. He was torn between staying there with Sebastian and running away back down the road. He knew that he'd never get away and the alien would catch him in seconds if he wished, but the urge to flee was still present. Guilt twisted inside him and he sincerely hoped he wasn't going to vomit. Thinking about Sebastian in a negative light hurt.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said.

His tone snapped Ciel from his thoughts and the younger's head snapped up, blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "What for?"

"I've clearly upset you," Sebastian said. "That's never been my intention. I didn't lie to you, but perhaps I should have been more forward about my true nature."

"I lie a lot too," Ciel admitted.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I also don't want people to know the truth."

"What do you have to hide?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel felt as though all the air had been knocked from his lungs. His stomach flipped even more unpleasantly than before. He of course had expected this eventually, but for some reason hadn't thought it would be so soon. In a way he guessed that it wasn't that soon, he'd nearly known Sebastian for a full month and he'd grown closer to him more quickly than he had to someone in a long time, if ever. The secrets were always there on the tip of his tongue, wanting to be shared, but he was afraid of what Sebastian would think.

"Take me to the beach," He said softly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"The beach," Ciel said. "The hidden one. Take me there."

Sebastian reached out and gripped his wrist and the next moment he found himself standing on the sand with the ocean stretching out endlessly on one side of him and the rocky outcroppings on the other. He could see some seals lounging on the sand a bit further down. He glanced at Sebastian who was now looking at him expectantly.

He sat down on the sand, kicking off his shoes and socks, watching the tide come in and out. Sebastian settled next to him and he knew he had to say something. The apprehension was killing him. What if Sebastian left? What if he didn't want anything to do with Ciel anymore? The younger was surprised by just how accustomed he'd grown to the other's presence. He was afraid if he allowed Sebastian in even deeper it would sting worse.

"When you came to my house," Ciel began. "After we first met you thought I lived with my dad. I told you I lived with Claude. Claude's my boyfriend."

He hated how the label tasted in his mouth. Sebastian seemed unfazed by the admission, and Ciel was sure that it had become painfully obvious to the other after he'd mentioned it that first day.

"But I don't want him to be."

Now Sebastian looked intrigued. "Why is that?"

"Claude was an intern at the lab where my dad worked, which is how we met," Ciel continued. "After my parents died we got closer and started dating. He was fine for a while, but he's not a nice person."

It had been forever since he'd admitted this to someone. The last person was Undertaker. He remembered the instance clearly because it had represented a rather painful turning point in his and Claude's relationship. It had happened after the second time that Claude had abused him. Not the first, because that time he'd been very confused over what had happened and then brushed it off as a fluke, a one-time thing. Only it had just been one time of many to come.

Ciel had not even planned on telling the other man, but the lighthouse keeper had seen him nursing his ribs during the visit and after some persuading he'd showed him the bruises Claude had left the night before. Undertaker told Ciel to leave and come stay with him, but Claude had already gotten the younger under his spell. He needed to stay because he was afraid of what would happen to him or to others he cared about if he didn't. Not to mention he feared no one would find him desirable anymore since Claude was the only one who had shown interest post-accident. If there was anything Ciel didn't want, it was to be alone again.

"He hits me," Ciel whispered. "And I let him."

He hoped for a moment that his confession would be lost in the crashing of the surf on the beach but knew that it was a hopeless wish. Sebastian had enhanced hearing and he could tell by the other's expression that he'd heard every word.

The alien was silent for a few long moments and Ciel wanted to scream at him to say something, anything. It was better than sitting there stoically, staring out at the horizon.

"Humans are indeed the most cruel creatures," Sebastian said. "You may be shocked to find I am not at all surprised by your admission. I have long suspected something unpleasant was going on between the two of you. Even the way you act around others mirrors this. The way you act around me."

Ciel hadn't thought that he had been so obvious but nothing escaped the alien's observant eye. He stared at his feet, curling his toes in the sand, not wanting to look at the other. It was embarrassing. And it had definitely affected how he responded in other situations.

"Ciel, it's okay," Sebastian said. "We don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."

"I do want to," Ciel said. "It's just hard. I'm not this way. I was never a weak person until my parents died and then it's like I became someone else. This isn't me. I was a lot stronger than this before."

Sebastian reached out a hand and gave Ciel's arm a squeeze. "I've never thought you were weak."

Ciel felt a nervous laugh fight it's way past his lips. "Ironically, I've never thought you were violent."

* * *

Ciel didn't remember falling asleep, but the sky was dark when he woke up. He checked his phone. It was just a little after eight-thirty. He sighed, reflecting on how soft the sand was. Actually, it didn't feel like sand…it was more like fabric. He let his eyes slip closed for a moment before he suddenly remembered where he was, and more importantly, whom he was with.

His eyes snapped back open and he sat up quickly. The first thing he noticed was he was still on the beach as his hands sifted into the sand he'd been imagining earlier. The second was the pair of brilliant crimson eyes that regarded him from the face of the being whose chest he'd obviously been sleeping on.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes," Sebastian, chuckled. "I was wondering if you were going to snooze on until morning."

"Shut up," Ciel muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, still feeling slightly disoriented. "How long was I out for?"

"Only about an hour," Sebastian said. "I figured you could use the rest. It's been a long day."

"Indeed," Ciel said.

As he sat there, the rest of the evening's events started coming back to him. They'd sat on the beach for a long time talking. Sebastian had not said any more about Claude, which he was grateful for. Still, the tiny portion that he had admitted had made him feel a bit better. The water was getting too cold to swim but he'd walked around in the shallows anyway. He'd considered going to get dinner but decided against in in favor of…well, he guessed in favor of a very unplanned nap.

He sighed softly and pushed up off the sand, brushing the granules from his uniform. Sebastian followed as he started to walk down the beach. A beam of light was circling around the rocky shore. Ciel glanced toward it. It had been a while since he'd visited Undertaker. He knew the lighthouse keeper was concerned about him since he often asked after him through calls or texts, wondering if Claude was the source of his absence. For once, Ciel was happy that the other was wrong.

The younger supposed that he could probably just have Sebastian teleport him back to his bike and ride home, but he decided he wanted to take his time. He'd told Claude he'd be back late. And he didn't want the alien thinking he just wanted to use his skills for his own benefit.

"That light is interesting," Sebastian said. "It's so bright."

"So the ships can make it to port safely," Ciel said. "It helps light up the rocky shores so those on the boats can see them way before it's too late to turn back."

"Perhaps I could have used one of those in my landing," Sebastian smirked.

"Actually, this one went off when you arrived," Ciel said. "All the lights did. The world went black."

"It's a attack mechanism of my kind," Sebastian replied. "There's tiny receptors in our craft and bodies that feed on light energies, sucking the very essence of it from any nearby sources. Once the terrain is plunged into darkness it's much easier to conquer. However, in my case, they purposely left me without a full tank of fuel so I merely was trying to avoid a serious crash."

Ciel hummed. It sounded like quite a lethal strategy. He was left wondering exactly what sorts of beings Sebastian's race was. They definitely sounded like one that humans wouldn't stand a chance against in battle. As much as it scared him he also found it rather admirable. He respected strength and those who commanded it.

"I often spend a lot of time there," Ciel said, nodding toward the lighthouse as they passed by it. "It's pleasant and the one who cares for it is a good family friend."

"I thought you had no family left," Sebastian said.

"Nearly none," Ciel corrected. "I've an aunt—Angelina—she was looking after me until I moved with…until I moved where I live now. But Undertaker is almost like family. He loved my grandmother."

Sebastian paused to stare at the lighthouse. It was an imposing structure, rising 165 feet into the sky. It's exterior was banded with black and white stripes, the latter standing out starkly in the blackness of the night. High atop, the lamp slowly rotated within the lantern room, reflecting off the lens a wide beam out across the shoreline.

"What?" Ciel asked, curious at the other's expression. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"Alright, well, we'll come back—"

His voice cut off as Sebastian's hand closed around his wrist and the other pulled him against his body. After a couple moments, he registered what had happened and his heart began to hammer even faster. Sebastian's arm was around his waist and they appeared to be floating upwards toward the top of the lighthouse.

Ciel squeaked and grabbed great fistfuls of Sebastian's shirt. He was going to die, he was sure of it. Sebastian may be able to just levitate over a hundred feet in the air with no issues but Ciel would splatter if he fell and there was practically nothing holding him up. He didn't have any time to appreciate the magnificence of the experience because the moment he caught sight of the grass and ocean falling away beneath their feet he shut his eyes and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. One of the buttons scraped at his cheek.

Within a minute he felt Sebastian touch down on the gallery deck. The moment the other let go of him, he raced over to the wall and pressed against it, chest heaving. He didn't think he'd ever been so afraid in his life. Swallowing hard, he tried his best to steady his breathing. Sebastian walked over to him, looking both amused and concerned.

"Are you alright?" The alien asked.

"No, I am bloody well not alright!" Ciel exclaimed. "You can't just do stuff like that without warning. What if I'd fallen? I could have _died_!"

"Honey, you need to stop worrying," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I would never have dropped you."

Ciel opened his mouth to continue shouting but he was rendered speechless as Sebastian's words registered to his brain. "What— _what_ did you say?"

"It helped soothe your nerves last time," Sebastian said as he swept past him. There was a small ladder that connected the gallery deck to the widow's walk, Ciel's favorite spot. "Unfortunately, I forgot the jar back in the craft. I do believe it is also a human term of endearment. In any case, the shock has gotten your mind off the matter at hand, so it has once again proved useful."

He turned and disappeared up the ladder within seconds, leaving Ciel to sputter after him. The younger male raced up the ladder, earlier anxiety completely forgotten. Sebastian couldn't just say something like that and pretend it wasn't a big deal. Which, he reasoned, maybe it wasn't a big deal to the alien. Maybe he was toying with Ciel as a source of amusement. He certainly couldn't be _flirting_.

Ciel was going to say something sharp, but the moment he stepped off onto the window's walk, he lost the words. It had been a long time since he'd been up there so late at night and he'd forgotten how magical it could be.

The ocean stretched out endlessly before them, the water black, and the peaks of the waves softly highlighted silver as they caught the reflection of the moon. The sky itself was a dome of navy dappled with twinkling stars. Then, as the lamp slowly turned and caught the lens, a beam of light would cut through the darkness, as brightly as Sebastian's craft had set the sky ablaze.

Ciel walked over to the alien who was standing at the railing, staring into the distance. He chewed on his lip hard enough that he was sure it was going to start bleeding but he didn't know what to say. It was quiet up there, peaceful in a way that the rest of his life wasn't. Rather, it hadn't been until recently.

One of the alien's hands was resting on the barrier but the other hung loosely by his side. Ciel stared at it, the long white fingers tipped with unusual black nails. He wondered if the other painted them, or if they were just naturally that way. In any case, the result was the same when he reached out and threaded his own with them.

He didn't know what made him do it, but a part of him had wanted to touch Sebastian in some way from the first moment he'd seen him. Sebastian didn't pull away but he didn't react in any other way either. Ciel wondered if he should let go but pride refused to let him do so. Instead, he refocused on the view.

They stood in silence for a minute. Ciel was afraid to move because the magic would be broken. He'd have to return home. Claude would be there, hopefully asleep, or soon to be. Things would go back to how they were and even though he and Sebastian hadn't had the most illustrious outing that day, it had been pleasurable in a different kind of way. It had been freeing to let someone in just a bit to how he felt. It made him feel a little less alone.

The light swept past again, practically blinding him. He squinted against the glare, watching the water. There were a few boats drifting lazily in the waves. He glanced over at the town to the left. Soft golden lights flickered from the houses and shops interspersed with patches of darkness. Behind it he could see the laboratory and further up the coast the forest preserve where Sebastian's craft was. Every little piece of it; steeped in memories, good and bad, new and old. This place was home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ciel whispered.

"Yes, it is." Sebastian replied.

It took him a moment to realize that Sebastian wasn't looking at the water anymore. He wasn't looking at anything except Ciel. Vaguely he felt the alien's hand squeeze his, just briefly, for a moment, before letting go. Heart thrumming in his chest, Ciel stared at Sebastian, not really knowing what to say. This time there was no confusion in interpreting what Sebastian had meant. The alien was looking back at him, waiting, his crimson eyes glittering in the moonlight. It reminded Ciel of blood and heat.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward, lids partially hooding his eyes, fingers smoothing along Sebastian's shoulders. The alien met him, closing the distance between them. Ciel couldn't contain the keen of pleasure that slipped from him as their lips pressed together. Something inside him ached to have this, to be with Sebastian this way. He'd felt it for a long time, but to now give some relief to the desire, it was like finally applying balm to a sting.

Sebastian's hand came up, threading through his hair. Ciel enjoyed the sensation, but he wondered how it would feel if the other gripped the strands more firmly and pulled them. He liked it, but he wouldn't ask Claude to play with him that way anymore. Truthfully, Claude was the furthest thing on his mind.

Ciel broke the kiss, letting his lips trace along the alien's jaw, nipping at his ear. Sebastian allowed him to have control for a few moments, and then Ciel found himself being pressed against the glass of the lantern room. The lamp rotated and blazed behind him. He peered at Sebastian between his lashes. The alien's eyes were burning, reminding him of the very fire the other's kind worshipped.

Sebastian's lips found his own again. Ciel tipped his head back, presenting his neck to the other and the alien accepted the offering, fangs nibbling at the pale flesh. He felt a couple buttons being undone from his uniform shirt and Sebastian's mouth moved further down. He was vaguely aware of the mark on his collarbone Claude had left, aware of it because Sebastian was sucking on the exact same spot, as though to erase any claim the other had on Ciel. But then, as his shirt was slipped off his shoulder he felt a twinge, forgetting the bruise that must have bloomed there since that morning.

The alien drew back slightly, his eyes meeting Ciel's. He didn't say anything but his expression assumed it all. Ciel inclined his head a fraction, silently confirming. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because Sebastian had gone back to kissing him, now paying attention to the area. He surfaced again, brushing noses with Ciel, his long index finger stroking over the eye patch.

"Did he do this too?" Sebastian asked. His voice was low and husky.

Ciel quickly shook his head. "No—the accident—."

Ciel felt the other's hands behind his head and he wondered if he were going to take the patch off. He froze for a moment, apprehension budding within him. If Sebastian saw his eye it would be all over and yet he sort of wanted him to look at it. He wanted Sebastian to see all of him, but the thought also terrified him.

"Ciel," Sebastian said and the younger's single brilliant blue eye locked with the alien's ruby spheres. "May I—?"

He was about to answer but the dread that washed over him at the thought of Sebastian glimpsing the worst physical part of him reared up. He leaned forward, crashing his lips against the other, wanting to have one last kiss before everything was revealed and Sebastian might become disenchanted with him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening followed by a gasp that dissolved into mirth. Ciel whirled around, tearing his lips from Sebastian's, but he knew it was probably too late. There was a figure silhouetted black against the brightness of the lamp, but he had no doubt who it was.

"Well, what do we have here?" Undertaker asked with a grin. His eyes were glittering with amusement and he giggled. "What an unexpected surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally I was going to have the last chapter end with this scene but I was like that is a HUGE chapter (which of course, nothing wrong with that), but I decided to split it into two parts. But hey, we finally got some action. I mean they've only known each other for like a month, but the connection is undeniable, am I right? In any case, I love this installment and am further excited for what's next in store for them.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So happy to have all of you on this journey readers new and old! Hit that kudos and leave a comment if you like what you see! They make my heart swell. ♥**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Ciel had never been so mortified in his life. He didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to lie, to deny anything had happened. But he knew it was pointless. Undertaker's expression said it all, and Ciel knew, he knew that the other had seen them kissing. It honestly could only have been worse if it had been his parents who had caught him making out with Sebastian.

He knew he should feel fear but that was the one emotion he wasn't experiencing. Undertaker would never rat him out; he hated Claude and had called him many unrepeatable things throughout the years, even before Ciel had started dating him. No, he wasn't afraid but he knew that he was going to have to explain how they had ended up on the widow's walk.

There were several problems with this. The first was that they hadn't gone through the lighthouse. Even if they had, the metal stairs that spiraled throughout the structure were loud when they were climbed. They also ran through the different levels of the lighthouse where Undertaker lived, ate, and slept. The keeper spent a majority of the night alternating between sleeping and tending to the lamp. All of this meant that he'd definitely would have heard or seen them.

But he hadn't because Sebastian had just floated the pair of them up there like it had been a perfectly natural thing to do. Ciel saw Undertaker's eyes flick toward his exposed shoulder and he pulled the shirt back over it. Part of him was embarrassed because that made the context of the situation more obvious and another prickled with anxiety because he knew that Undertaker had seen the bruise.

"Come now, Ciel," Undertaker said. "Don't be rude, introduce your guest."

Ciel gaped at him, but managed to find the words. "Undertaker this—this is Sebastian. Sebastian, meet Undertaker."

"It's very nice to meet someone from Ciel's life," Sebastian said, extending a hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Undertaker grasped the other's hand with a firm shake. "Likewise." He gestured inside. "Perhaps you two would like to come in for some tea. I just took the kettle off."

Ciel felt he had not choice but to follow Undertaker woodenly into the lantern room. They made their way to the living space a floor below and Undertaker crossed to the stove while Ciel went to sit down at the table. Sebastian sank into the chair next to him, an amused glint in his eyes. Ciel failed to see how he could find humor in the situation.

Undertaker brought over some cups. He set one each before Sebastian and Ciel and sat down across from them, blowing the steam from his own. He nudged the sugar bowl in Ciel's direction and the younger male grabbed it, grateful to have something else to focus on. He added more than perhaps was wise, but he needed something sweet to settle his stress. Sebastian hadn't been too far off base when he'd pointed out the distraction properties of honey earlier. Then he remembered the other referring to him as such and became embarrassed all over again.

"So," Undertaker said. "I've been wondering when you would come by to visit me again. It's been a while."

"I've been a bit busy," Ciel said. It was the truth. And it wasn't as though he had been entirely silent in regards to communicating with the lighthouse keeper. He'd spoken with him but there were of course large patches of information he'd left out.

Undertaker hummed. "Busy."

His eyes flicked toward Sebastian and Ciel knew exactly what he was implying. He silently hoped that Undertaker wouldn't ask any questions in regards to the alien. He wasn't quite sure if he were ready to reveal the other's true identity.

"School's been taking up a lot of time," Ciel said. "Senior year has turned out to be harder than I thought."

"Well, you want to get into a good college," Undertaker pointed out. "It's what your parents would have wanted for you. Not to mention it'll get you out of this town."

Ciel nodded. He knew that was the plan. His father and mother had both valued education having pursued advanced degrees themselves before he was born. They'd wanted what was best for him and he'd always imagined they'd help him in selecting a school, touring campuses, and everything that went into the college experience. Of course that wouldn't happen now, but his goal was still the same. Only now he also had the added incentive of getting away from Claude spurning him on.

"I still plan to do so," Ciel said. "I was going to visit soon."

"I guess you selected tonight," Undertaker said. He turned to Sebastian. "I haven't seen you around before. I know everyone in town and I would remember you."

"I'm new to the area," Sebastian answered easily. "Ciel had been very kind in helping to show me around."

"You're aware he's taken," Undertaker stated.

Ciel could have died and he felt as though he had for a moment. His stomach lurched. Undertaker hated Claude so he wasn't sure why the other was even bringing it up; though he cared for Ciel, the lighthouse keeper enjoyed giving him a hard time. At the same time, he was a bit curious to hear what Sebastian's response would be.

"I'm aware," Sebastian said. "Normally, I would respect this and not chase someone within a relationship. However, it seems that it's a rather unharmonious match, so I am choosing to ignore it."

Ciel didn't know what to say. Sebastian has just said in his usual sophisticated way that he didn't give a fuck if Ciel had a boyfriend. Warmth flooded his belly at the words, but it still made him nervous. If Sebastian wanted him, that made him happy, but how could he balance the two of them? What if Claude found out? He refocused on the conversation, not wanting to miss Undertaker's response.

The older man regarded Sebastian carefully. He could see the other's bright green eyes studying the other. At last his lips split into a wide grin. "I like you!" He laughed.

Ciel breathed out an internal sigh of relief. He hadn't thought Undertaker would dislike Sebastian but there was really no telling. He was not an easy man to impress and had always been rather protective of Ciel first because of his love for his grandmother, then through his friendship with his father, and of course more recently due to Claude's abuse. With the other's blessing, Ciel felt a bit less uncomfortable regarding being with Sebastian, though it was still very awkward to have been caught as they were.

Sebastian inclined his head. "I feel the same. It appears you care greatly for Ciel's wellbeing and that, I am pleased to note, is a quality we both share."

"I'd been a bit concerned about him," Undertaker admitted. "Now I can see that perhaps the reason he's not been around is you."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. "Is that so? Ciel, you don't have to spend all your time with me. You definitely should make time for others."

Ciel took a long sip of his tea. He didn't know how to answer that. Of course he knew he didn't have to only see Sebastian and that hadn't been his intention at all. The problem here was that he knew Undertaker would be able to figure out what was going on. In spite of his wild appearance he was extremely perceptive and well read. If he spent any significant time with Sebastian he'd know that the other wasn't what he presented as.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "You're right. I know I've made you worry."

Undertaker hummed. "You don't have to be sorry. I knew eventually you'd come back here. I just didn't imagine it would be in quite such a way. I'm the one who should be sorry, for spoiling your fun."

Ciel felt his cheeks burst into flame at the statement. He averted his eyes, but ended up sneaking a glance at Sebastian. The alien was looking at him with an amused expression. Clearly, he was enjoying this. Ciel tried to glower at him but instead he went back to staring into his mug at the tea.

"You've been missed around here," Undertaker said. "But if the cause for your absence is a source of happiness, then please continue to indulge in it."

They sat in silence until the last of their tea was drained. Ciel wondered if Sebastian actually liked tea or if he drank it to be polite. He really wished they could go back to what they had been doing outside on the widow's walk, but knew the time for it had passed.

He wondered if Sebastian had really intended to remove the patch. Indeed he was a bit surprised that it had taken the other to acknowledge its existence since it wasn't exactly something easily missed. Part of him had appreciated that Sebastian didn't draw attention to the injury however because he was so tired of pitying glances and whispers over how unfortunate it was. Words spoken by people who pretended to care, but really just thought it a shame that he was no longer attractive in their eyes.

Undertaker rose from the table, collecting the cups and bringing them toward the sink. Ciel watched the other man as he crossed to the wall. There was a dartboard there and the silver haired man pulled one from the bull's-eye, holding the dart delicately between his thumb and index finger like a pencil. Ciel wondered what he was doing; maybe he was going to challenge them to a game. He was fair at the game, definitely not as good as he was at chess, but Undertaker had startling accuracy.

Instead, the older man turned, his arm sweeping back and then forward again, releasing the dart with all of his strength as though he were simply flying a paper airplane. Ciel watched the dart zing through the air, realizing a few seconds too late that if he didn't move it was going to hit him. Before he could register just what the hell Undertaker was playing at, the dart stopped a mere two inches from his face.

He hadn't seen Sebastian move, but the dart was firmly gripped between the alien's fingers. His eyes had a slight glow to them and Ciel hoped that the other wasn't going to attack Undertaker. Though he was a bit pissed off himself, considering he'd nearly had his face become a dartboard. Sebastian pulled his hand away and shot the dart back at the board. It landed with a thump in the center.

Undertaker grinned. Ciel could see his eyes glittering within his silvery bangs as he crossed quickly to the table. The other was practically buzzing with excitement.

"I thought so," He said, resuming his place. He tented his long fingers under his chin. "You're not human, are you?"

Ciel's stomach swooped. This was not at all what he had expected. Outside of what Sebastian had just done, nothing about their meeting had suggested otherwise. He reflected back to the fact that they had arrived impossibly unseen to the tallest point of the lighthouse, but he supposed there were even human ways to accomplish that. He glanced at Sebastian wondering how the other would respond, unsure of how he wanted the other to respond, but knowing that he had no say in the matter.

"No," Sebastian answered simply. He quirked an amused eyebrow. "What gave me away?"

"Outside the performance just now?" Undertaker said. "The pieces just seemed to fit together. Last month when the power went out, I knew that was no ordinary occurrence. I'd have gone out investigating myself but I couldn't abandon the lighthouse. A suit showed up here a couple days later."

William. Ciel had wondered if he'd make it to the lighthouse and wondered if it had happened because he'd mentioned being friends with Undertaker. In any case, it didn't appear that the other had given William any information.

"He was a rather persistent one," Undertaker said. "And then I heard about that business earlier today on the police scanner. The cows."

"That wasn't me," Sebastian said. "Though I do commend you on thoroughly researching all the options."

Undertaker leaned toward him. "So, what business do you have here then?"

"Well, I didn't think I had business here," Sebastian replied. "At least not at first. My ship crashed as you obviously saw, so I am currently stranded and working to repair it. However, it appears that I may have landed exactly where I was meant. This business with the cattle leads me to believe that my bounty may in fact be living here as well."

"Bounty?" Undertaker's voice rose in interest.

"He's looking for someone," Ciel put in. "A bad alien."

"We're all bad to certain types of people," Sebastian said. "That's why your kind portrays us as such, something to be feared. In that aspect they at least have it right."

Ciel always found it a bit unsettling when Sebastian said things like that. He understood of course that the alien didn't have to be violent and that anyone was capable of it if pushed hard enough. Based on what he knew about Sebastian's race however, it was clear that they were of a more powerful standard than humans or indeed some other types of aliens it seemed. Then he'd remember how Sebastian had promised to never hurt him and push the thoughts away.

"Well, I hope you find your man," Undertaker said. He sighed and rose from the table. "It's getting late, you should probably go home, Ciel."

He understood the implication. That he'd better return home before Claude became suspicious of his absence. A quick glance at the clock on the wall confirmed that it was now creeping toward ten o'clock. He imagined that his boyfriend would not have expected him to be so late. His fingers rubbed over his shoulder, hoping that it would be the only injury he had to endure that day.

Ciel sighed and rose from the table. "Come on Sebastian."

Sebastian followed him down the winding staircase even though the alien pointed out that he could just float them down to the ground from the ledge. Ciel had had quite enough of that form of travel for a while. He didn't mind the teleportation, but flying unrestrained was scary.

Undertaker bid them goodbye at the door. Ciel promised that he would visit more frequently. The older male voiced his approval once again for Sebastian, which made Ciel happy. It also made him a bit exasperated.

"You didn't have to almost use my face as a pin cushion to find out," Ciel said, but he couldn't help but smile. "What if you'd been wrong?"

"I was ninety-nine percent sure I wasn't," Undertaker said. "This one seems good for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you're acting," Undertaker said. "It's like before. I can tell he makes you happy."

"He does," Ciel said quietly.

He set off across the grass under the lighthouse with Sebastian. The alien walked closer to him than usual. Ciel wondered if perhaps it was because they had kissed. Maybe the other felt as thought he could be nearer than before. He had no issues with this.

"So, he seemed nice," Sebastian, said. "I was a little surprised by his reaction but it is nice to find someone that is accepting of the unbelievable. Not all humans are so close minded I guess."

"You already knew that," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"True," Sebastian admitted. "Still is always a surprise though. Since many of you are close minded about a lot of less unbelievable things."

Ciel sighed. "I'm tired."

It had been a very long day. He wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. He'd even be able to sleep in the next day since there were no classes. He felt Sebastian's arms slip around him. One moment they were outside Sniper's getting his bike, then the next he was on the corner of his block.

"I'd like to meet more of your friends," Sebastian said, following as Ciel wheeled his bike to the side of the house.

"They're not like Undertaker," Ciel said.

"I assumed not," Sebastian said. "He seems like a very unique individual. I enjoy those very much. However, no matter their personalities, they are part of your life and care for you."

"Perhaps soon, then," Ciel agreed. "Thanks for bringing me home."

The alien leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against Ciel's lips. "I'll see you soon. Goodnight."

He vanished and Ciel pushed his way into the house. He was completely exhausted, and moved through the kitchen, eager to get to bed. Claude was in the living room watching TV. He glanced up as Ciel entered. The younger male froze, wondering if he were about to be in trouble again. Claude patted the space next to him and Ciel felt himself move toward the other as though he had no control over his body. He sank onto the cushion, staring at Claude with curious eyes.

"Did you have a good time with your friends?" Claude asked.

Ciel nodded. He had, with all of them. Especially the time he'd spent with Sebastian. "Yes. Sorry I'm late."

Claude waved it away. "It's alright, I was working on some papers until about an hour ago, and besides, you'll always come back to me."

Ciel didn't like the way that Claude said this, like he didn't worry because he knew that he held the end of Ciel's leash. But he smiled in that alluring way he knew that Claude liked and said nothing. The older reached forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Ciel's neck, drawing him in for a kiss. Ciel went with it, vaguely wondering if the other would be able to taste Sebastian on his mouth. It appeared that even if he did, Claude didn't realize it.

He drew back, golden eyes regarding Ciel. "I want you to go out with me next Saturday night."

"What?" Ciel asked. He knew this wasn't really an appropriate response, but he was completely caught off guard. He and Claude hadn't gone out in ages. Not like on a date anyway.

It appeared that wasn't going to be the case this time either. "They're having a reception at the lab. I'm receiving an award for my research and contributions to one of our current projects. Some people around the office have been asking about you. It's been a while since you stopped in."

This was true; it had been a while since Ciel visited. He'd come often when his father was still alive and worked there. Vincent's coworkers had always enjoyed seeing him. He'd come by a few times after his parents' death, but as with everything the atmosphere had changed. The place seemed darker, a shell of what it had been. The partners were no longer as happy to talk with him as they were previously, and the topics often consisted on lamenting the past. Still, it had been months since he'd been by and he knew of course that he couldn't refuse.

He nodded. "Sure."

Claude straightened his glasses. "Well, we both have had a long day. Would you like the shower first? Or I suppose—we could share it."

Ciel swallowed. He really did not want to, but he could never tell if Claude were teasing or not. Still, he couldn't keep playing both hands. He was with Claude, but he wanted Sebastian. He wanted just Sebastian. And he needed to start putting a bit of distance between himself and Claude if he wanted to do that.

"Not tonight," Ciel said. "I'm really tired. But…I'm excited about the party. It'll be an honor to go with you, Mr. Faustus."

He hoped that he had sounded authoritative but also charming. He pressed another kiss against the other's lips before he rose from the couch and started up the stairs. Claude turned back to the TV and Ciel allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. That could have ended so much worse.

Once he made it to the bathroom, Ciel locked the door and stripped off his clothing. While he waited for the water to warm he stared at his bad eye in the mirror. It really was quite terrible. The entire cornea was ruined and it had clouded over the visible surface of his eye, resulting in a milky translucent layer that made it hard to tell what the color of his iris even had been. He shuddered, thinking about how Sebastian had nearly glimpsed it and for the first time was a bit grateful that Undertaker had interrupted them.

He showered quickly, tumbling into bed and drawing the covers around himself. The day had not gone at all how he had anticipated. When he'd awoken that morning he'd never imagined that by the end of the night he'd have kissed Sebastian. It had been better than he'd thought and he wondered what being with him in other ways would feel like.

However, it wasn't only the physical aspects that filled Ciel with pleasure. He thought about how easy it had been for the other to state his feelings regarding Ciel and his happiness to Undertaker. He'd not hesitated at all and Ciel knew that the alien cared for him, though it was still something he found difficult to process. Claude had never been that way. He'd said he loved Ciel, but as time went on it was clear he only loved very specific parts of him, ones he could exploit for his own gratification.

Ciel pushed these thoughts away as his eyes slipped closed. Sebastian was what mattered, not these other negative things. He mused that perhaps he might ask the other to join him and his friends to the orchard. After the meeting with Undertaker he was curious as to how they would react.

* * *

Ciel awoke to the sound of rain and the smell of something delicious. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, wondering at the source of the scent. Claude would have left for work. Swinging his legs out of the bed, he left the warm comfort of his covers, making his way downstairs. He realized as his foot touched down off the bottom step that he shouldn't have been so hasty. What if it were burglars? Then again he supposed that burglars wouldn't be baking.

Sebastian was in the kitchen. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's illegal to break and enter?"

"I haven't broken anything," Sebastian pointed out. "But you're right—I did enter. You did invite me in though, if you'll recall."

"Yeah, like a month ago," Ciel, said. "And technically that time you weren't invited either. I just didn't want the neighbor lady to see you."

"Trifles," Sebastian said. "Does that mean you don't want breakfast?"

He removed a pan of muffins from the oven and Ciel's mouth began to water. Still, he went over to coffee maker, ignoring the other for a bit while he fixed himself a cup. The alien did have to learn some manners. Regardless of how much he wanted him (and the muffins) there, Sebastian shouldn't just show up uninvited. It was creepy.

Ciel doctored the coffee with far too much cream and sugar and went to sit at the island. He plucked one of the muffins from the pan Sebastian set before him, lazily peeling the paper wrapper from the outside. He took a slow bite, savoring the warm dough and juicy blueberries. As usual, it was perfection.

"So," Ciel said. "What're you doing here so early?"

"I rather enjoyed our time together last night, didn't you?" Sebastian said. "And you'd mentioned that you don't have school again until Monday."

"Did I?" Ciel asked. He tried to remember everything they had talked about the day before but there was too much. They'd sat on the beach for hours until he'd fallen asleep and then…

Somehow in the bleary-eyed stupor of the morning he'd completely blanked on the events of the previous night. It all came rushing back to him in a flood. He'd visited Undertaker. With Sebastian. And Undertaker somehow figured out immediately what Sebastian was. But before all that they'd kissed. How they'd _kissed_. Ciel swallowed hard, the bit of muffin he'd just eaten seeming to lodge in his throat like glue.

"Did you come here for more of the same?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. It was one thing to have passionately made a move on Sebastian while under the velvet sky over the water, but quite another when facing the alien in a rain-dimmed kitchen while he offered baked goods. "Came to bribe me with these?"

"Oh, I don't think I have to bribe you for that," Sebastian smirked. He leaned forward and pecked Ciel's startled lips. The younger male drew back, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly, one eye sweeping toward the tile floor. "You weren't quite so bashful last night."

Ciel's gaze swung up to him again, the blue orb now blazing with indignation. "You can't just come in here and assume that I'm going to tear off my clothes or something." He regretted the words as soon as he said them, because it was exactly something he wanted to do, but was not going to, at least not until he was more certain of their relationship. He didn't know what else to call it, it was something of an enigma. They were definitely friends, but friends usually didn't act as they did or touch with such familiarity.

"I don't assume that," Sebastian said. "I want nothing more from you than you are willing to give. However, I do want to kiss you again, and I can tell by your body language, your very scent, that you also desire the same."

It hadn't occurred to Ciel that Sebastian might be able to smell how he was feeling and it made him feel supremely awkward once it did. Hopefully the alien wasn't also telepathic; that was the last thing he needed, having the other know all of his innermost thoughts. He sighed, squinting cheekily at the other and slid off the stool, grabbing another muffin and his mug of coffee as he went.

He strolled into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The room was dim due to the gray sky outside. Fat raindrops pelted the roof and windows. He saw a car chug by on the street, headlights two blurry cones of golden light in the dreary morning. He turned as Sebastian glided into the room and sat down next to him. The alien was close, but not as near as Ciel would have liked. He ate his breakfast, chewing in the silence and sensing Sebastian's crimson eyes on him.

Finally he glanced over. "Would you stop staring at me?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I could, but you are very amusing when ruffled."

"Maybe I won't kiss you again," Ciel smirked. "I bet I can resist."

"I call your bluff," Sebastian said and moved, almost cat-like, across the cushions. His face was a mere two inches from Ciel's and the younger felt his heartbeat kick up, knew that Sebastian could probably hear it too.

The alien leaned toward him; thumb brushing a crumb from the corner of his lip. Then he surged forward and Ciel met him halfway, his arms coming up to rest around the other's neck. Sebastian tasted sweet, like perhaps he'd sampled his own wares before deeming them worthy enough for Ciel's consumption. After a few moments he drew back, burying his face into the side of Sebastian's neck. He could feel the other's pulse; quick and sporadic like a flickering flame.

"So, what do you win?" Ciel asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian replied.

"You won the bet."

"Is it really winning if you let me win?" Sebastian pointed out. Ciel opened his mouth to argue. "Don't even try to deny it, you wanted me to claim victory. But I already have my prize: to spend my day with you."

Ciel sighed. "I don't imagine it'll be very exciting. I planned to stay home, especially now that it's raining. I wonder how that'll affect the plans tomorrow."

"Are you going somewhere special?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. "Soma and Elizabeth and I are going to the orchard. We go every year, usually more than once. Some of the stuff isn't as entertaining anymore since we've gotten older, but it's still fun."

"It's good to spend time with your friends," Sebastian said. "According to Undertaker last night, it seems that is an area you've been neglecting."

"No, that was just him," Ciel shook his head. "I see my other friends every day at school and if we can all get the same timeframe free. We're all busy with different clubs and activities and stuff. Soma has a boyfriend so that takes up a chunk too, when he wants to go out with him alone. I still talked with Undertaker he knew I was okay. But I figured that he'd be able to tell something was different about you. He's into all those conspiracy theories and stuff. Only you're real."

The alien chuckled lowly. "Yes, I am real."

"I was going to see if perhaps you wanted to come with me," Ciel said. "I'm kind of nervous for you to meet my friends but…they don't know about you."

"Do they know about Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Ciel said. He shook his head after a moment. "Yes and no. They know we're dating and I live with him and stuff, but they don't—they don't know about other things."

"Why haven't you told them?" Sebastian asked.

"I haven't told anyone," Ciel said. "Well, almost anyone, just Undertaker and now you. I've thought about it, but it wouldn't make any difference. They can't help me. No one can."

Sebastian hummed but he didn't say any more on the matter. Ciel was left to sit sipping his mug of coffee until he drained it and then got up to make some more. As he came to sit back down, Sebastian pulled him towards him. He settled his back against the alien's chest, coffee still firmly grasped in his hands, brain whirring so fast he was sure that smoke should be visible from his ears. He let himself enjoy the company for a moment, the silence comfortable around them; the only sound the raindrops continuing to plummet down from the sky.

"Maybe you can help me," Ciel said softly.

"With what?" Sebastian asked.

"Getting better," Ciel said. "Undertaker—he said that when I was with you, I acted how I did before. Before my parents. Before Claude. I want to be that way again."

Sebastian was silent for a few moments and Ciel wondered what was the cause for a delayed response. What if he'd been too forward? He didn't want to burden Sebastian with his problems, saddle him with responsibility like Ciel only wanted to get better because he'd met Sebastian. It wasn't that way at all.

Then the alien's arms tightened their grip around him and Sebastian pressed a kiss to the back of his head, letting his lips remain there for a second before he buried his nose into Ciel's hair. "Whatever you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I rather enjoyed this chapter. I know many of my reviewers were surprised by the "fastness" of their relationship to put it. My last story was a slow burn and for the most part this is going to be as well. Ciel's seventeen in this one. But he's not gonna become a little sexual deviant. In fact, it's not going to be all roses for these boys in the least. He's is rather affection starved in this work and he's been physically attracted to Sebastian since day one, but now he's feeling other stuff because the alien is so nice to him and calls him beautiful simply because of who he is and well, he just can't control himself. *cue Mr. Brightside by The Killers (it was only a kiss...it was only a kiss...)**
> 
> **Also two other bits of business, I know I have some cross-readers on here that enjoyed my previous work and followed it, but may not be subscribed to me as a user. I wanted to let you know that the sequel to The Darkest Bond had started to be uploaded. Just in case you missed it!**
> 
> **And I created a tumblr for my fic. It's nightmooncat.tumblr.com. So follow me if you'd like! Ask questions, give me prompts, etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

The day passed in both a blur and delicious leisure. The pair had continued to sit on the couch for a majority of it. Ciel turned on the TV though he really didn’t concentrate on much of what they were watching. What he did concentrate on was Sebastian and how the other felt against him. He was lean but well muscled, his limbs encased in that silky fabric his kind wore when they didn’t need to pretend they weren’t from space. His chest was like warm iron against Ciel’s back, heartbeat tapping out a weird staccato rhythm.

“You know your heart doesn’t beat normally,” Ciel commented as one episode faded into another. “It’s fast and sporadic.”

“It’s normal for me,” Sebastian said. “To have a steady one means the candle of our life is in danger of going out.”

“Everything leads back to fire with you, doesn’t it?” Ciel asked. He traced his fingers along one of the hands encircling his middle.

“It shapes our lives,” Sebastian said. “We are born from it, and in death it consumes us.”

“Can you die?” Ciel said. This was a possibility that he hadn’t thought about, but he supposed that it made sense.

“Anything can die,” Sebastian replied. “However, I do not think my time will be coming soon. My race is capable for living thousands of years.”

Ciel hummed. “That’s a long time.”

“It is not so long once you have lived for a while,” Sebastian said. “Soon things like years become like months, then days, then hours. Minutes. Seconds.”

“So how old are you?” Ciel asked.

“Old enough to have seen the universe many times over,” Sebastian said. “I don’t even know if your mathematicians have discovered a unit for it yet.”

Rain continued to fall the remainder of the morning and afternoon, letting up slightly before Claude would be getting off of work. The alien departed, a few minutes before the other arrived, saying he would consider the offer to meet at the orchard. Ciel was both thrilled and terrified at the possibility. 

Elizabeth and Soma were two of the people he loved and trusted most in the world and he did want to share the alien, also the source of his recent happiness, with them. He assured Sebastian it was all right if he didn’t, knowing that the other still had a lot of work to do on the craft. Sebastian faded from the living room and Ciel went upstairs to dress and appear as though he’d not been lazing about the entire day, tucking away the pendant carefully in case Claude wished to have relations. By the time he came back downstairs Claude was in the kitchen, his bag tossed carelessly on the island. He turned as Ciel stepped in.

“How was your day?” Claude asked. 

“Fine,” Ciel replied. He moved a bit closer, leaning against the counter. “Rather uneventful. How was yours?”

“The opposite,” Claude said. He started rummaging through the fridge, probably in search of dinner ingredients. Of course, Claude did most of the shopping and due to his increasingly erratic work schedule he didn’t always go as frequently as he used to. “Things at the lab are getting busy. Everyone is excited that you’re coming to the party next week.”

Ciel hummed. He knew that his father’s friends probably did want to see him. He supposed a small part of him wanted to see them too. They had known Vincent well and even though it was painful to hear them talk about him at times, Ciel missed hearing stories about the other. Claude didn’t really talk much about Vincent and Undertaker had been closer with Ciel’s grandmother.

Claude shut the fridge with a snap. “There’s nothing in here. I guess we’ll have to order in. How’s Chinese?”

Ciel moved over to the island and hopped up on the stool. “Whatever you want.”

“Did you hear about that business with the cows?” Claude asked as he began to search websites for delivery. “Weird stuff.”

“I did,” Ciel replied. “Yesterday, from Elizabeth’s brother. He’s on the force, remember?”

“That’s right,” Claude nodded. “Some guys were talking at the lab today. Deidrich said his friend Bard was going on about it at the bar last night.”

Ciel’s head snapped up. Deidrich had been his father’s best friend when Vincent was alive. But he’d never remembered anyone mentioning Bard before. Bard was the officer he’d seen the night he first met Sebastian. The one who believed in aliens. He supposed that this most recent discovery had only fueled the man’s suspicions. 

“What did he say?” Ciel asked.

“Sounds like some sort of animal got them,” Claude shrugged. “It happens. I’m sure that the beast that did it will be dealt with one way or another eventually.”

Ciel stayed silent. He really didn’t know what to say. He firmly believed that Sebastian was telling the truth regarding his involvement in the slaying of the cows. But it still didn’t explain what had happened to them. He sighed and tried to focus on something else.

“Alright, what do you want?” Claude asked, holding out his phone. “Put in your order.”

Ciel selected a couple items and passed the device back. “I’m going to the orchard tomorrow with Elizabeth and Soma.”

Claude stared at him, his gaze intense. Ciel stiffened, wondering for a moment if the other was going to tell him he couldn’t go. It didn’t happen often, since Claude liked appearing to give the illusion he wasn’t controlling Ciel, but it did happen. He supposed in this case he wouldn’t be surprised. Claude was so busy with work, and now that he wasn’t, Ciel had plans. He shifted nervously, waiting for the verdict.

“I don’t know why you like that place so much,” Claude said. He rolled his eyes slightly and straightened his glasses.

Ciel sighed. “I just do.”

He wasn’t going to tell Claude about why the orchard was special. It was simply a place that he’d enjoyed for as long as he could remember. Like pretty much anywhere in town it was saturated in memories, of his parents, of his friends, there’d even been a few school trips there for various reasons. Claude wasn’t sentimental like that he wouldn’t get it.

“Just be home before dark,” Claude said. “I’ve not had much time with you lately.”

Ciel internally breathed a sight of relief. He nodded. “I can do that.”

Claude moved closer around the island, slipping his arms about Ciel’s body. Ciel forced himself to relax at the touch, even though it made his muscles want to contract. Still, Claude could be gentle and it appeared that he was going to be that way that night. He nuzzled at Ciel’s neck.

“I know I don’t always treat you the best,” Claude said. “I get angry and take it out on you when you don’t deserve it.”

Ciel focused on the clock on the microwave. He was used to this, the guilt period. Claude went through these occasionally and they proved often to be just as sporadic as the times when he’d be abusive. He’d apologize and say sweet things to lure the other back into his good graces. Say he was going to work on being a better person. Ciel knew that Claude didn’t mean what he said, but he was trying to convince the both of them otherwise.

“I got lucky with you,” Claude said. “You’re _good_ , Ciel. I’m sorry.”

These types of words had once fooled Ciel. He’d forgiven Claude many times more than he should have, and many more after that. It was better to pretend that things were okay than to admit they were not. Over time he simply agreed with them because it kept him alive and moderately safe, with occasional infliction of pain when the tide turned back again.

“It’s okay,” He said, even though it wasn’t. He reached up and gave Claude’s forearm a squeeze. “It’s okay.”

When dinner arrived they ate in relative silence. Ciel suspected that Claude had started being kind toward him again because he wanted something from him. He didn’t have to think long to guess what that would be, and later, when the proposal was made, reluctantly agreed to indulge since he’d already declined the previous night. 

Claude took his time a bit more on this occasion, but Ciel was still finding little enjoyment outside of primitive natural responses. There was no passion in the younger’s actions, he felt nothing for his partner. His mind kept drifting back to Sebastian as he lay on his back when it was over, staring at the ceiling in Claude’s room. 

Claude drifted off to sleep rather quickly. This wasn’t unusual, things ended often that way. Ciel generally felt similar tugs of sleepiness, but for some reason that night he was wide-awake. He rolled out of the bed and gathered his scattered clothing, making his way to his own room. Even though Claude wasn’t a cuddler, Ciel never stayed. At the beginning when Claude was nice, he’d craved the other’s embrace, especially as night, but not anymore. 

He could still taste Claude on his tongue and he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wanting to chase away the flavor of his boyfriend’s length. Of course Claude had wanted that too before the main event. He’d said things, dirty things, praising Ciel for his prowess. Once it might have made the younger happy, and it might have still, if Claude were someone else. 

Settling himself in the bay window of his room, he opened the current novel he was reading. After a few pages he paused, staring out at the street below. His eyes drifted up to look at the ocean. It was so vast and inviting. He wished he could just sail away on it like the boats bobbing in the dark waves. He could just see the tiny pinpricks their lights emitted out on the water. 

Ciel marked his place in the book, setting it down and hugging his knees to his chest. He needed to get some sleep or he’d be tired for the outing, but his mind was racing. Slipping his fingers under the cushion of the window seat, he drew out the chain that Sebastian had given him. The pendant swung heavily on the end of it, giant sapphire gem in the center winking in the soft light of his lamp. He watched the boats and thought about the alien, the one who thought he looked beautiful under the night sky and not because of his skills in the bedroom.

* * *

“This line is taking forever,” Elizabeth sighed. She scanned over the heads of the people waiting. “I hope the donuts won’t be all gone before we make it up there.”

They were standing in the bakery shop at the orchard, waiting to order. It seemed everyone had had the same idea that they did since the place was swarming with people. Of course this was expected on a weekend but no one liked waiting. Especially when cider donuts were at stake. 

“I’d be less concerned if you hadn’t suggested we skip breakfast,” Soma replied. “At least we would have had some food.”

“I thought getting here early would solve that problem,” Elizabeth sighed. “I mean, this happens every year though so I’m not sure why we are always surprised.”

Ciel laughed to himself as the line moved forward a couple inches. He enjoyed his friends playful arguing. He was confident that there would still be enough donuts left; the people who ran the orchard knew their appeal and therefore someone was always making a fresh batch at all times. Still, his stomach grumbled and he privately agreed with Soma that they probably should have at least grabbed some coffee before heading over.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have to go back to school Monday,” Soma groaned. “This unexpected break was so nice.”

Ciel listened while Soma talked about hanging out with Agni after the other had gotten out of school. Elizabeth said she’d been working on more college essays and working a bit on her blog. His mind drifted a bit further away as they talked, wondering about the response he might craft if they asked him. He supposed that he should perhaps be honest, especially if there was the possibility that Sebastian was going to show up that day. It wouldn’t do to continue lying and then have the other appear with no introduction. 

“What did you end up doing yesterday?”

Ciel blinked. “I stayed in, it was a rather lazy day. Actually that’s something I wanted to talk to you guys about. I met—”

“What can I get for you?” The girl at the register smiled widely. Her brown ponytail swung with enthusiasm as she waited for their order. 

Ciel sighed at the interruption. His eyes scanned briefly over the menu even though they’d all studied it the entire time waiting in line and he’d already known what he wanted since they’d gotten there. “Two of the donuts and a large hot cider, please.”

He paid and scooted to the left while Elizabeth and Soma placed their orders as well. When the food was delivered they took it outside to a cluster of tables, trying to locate the one furthest away from the trashcans, and therefore with the least likely possibility of getting stung by the wasps that liked to circle them. 

“So, where should we go first this year?” Elizabeth asked, unfurling her paper bag. She pulled out a donut and took a bite, chewing as she waited for their response.

“Doesn’t matter,” Soma said. “We see all of it eventually.”

Ciel bit into his own donut. It was heavenly. His eyes scanned along the people milling about. There were so many of them, men, women, and children of all ages. Couples holding hands making their way into the haunted house. Families pushing babies in strollers. He realized he was subconsciously searching without meaning to. 

The pendant was warm against his chest. He supposed if he really wanted to, he could call Sebastian. He didn’t want to seem needy however, if the other wanted to visit him, then he would. Ciel wondered if perhaps he had moved a little too fast by kissing the other that first time, but he couldn’t help it. He’d wanted so badly to do so from practically the first time they’d met and when Sebastian had said what he did, well…

Ciel was starved for affection. He knew that and he hated that he’d acted so desperately. Sebastian hadn’t seemed unwilling to give it however. It was better than Claude. Claude, who only took and left Ciel with nothing in return, except a sore ass and a filthy feeling in the pit of his stomach. His hand found his shoulder and he remembered the large bruise that he’d seen spanning the skin that morning. This was what he put up with.

Elizabeth turned to him suddenly. “What were you saying before? When we were in line?”

“Huh?” Ciel pulled himself from his thoughts, raising an eyebrow. 

“You were going to say something,” Elizabeth repeated. “Said you had to talk to us about something and that you’d met someone? Who was it?”

Ciel decided that perhaps it had been a bad idea to say anything on the matter at all. Because if he told them about Sebastian then he would have to tell them about Claude. While he knew that they wouldn’t be angry with him for not saying anything, there would be sure to be a bit of disappointment. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them to know, but there was nothing they could do to help him. There was really nothing he could do to help himself. 

Maybe he didn’t have to tell them everything. Before he could stop himself he heard words tumbling from his mouth, not a lie, but more of a half-truth.

“I made a friend,” Ciel said. “He’s new to town.”

“Oh?” Elizabeth’s head tilted to the side. “He doesn’t go to Saint Stella though, we’d have heard about a transfer.”

“No, he’s not in school,” Ciel said. He doubted very much that there was anything in the curriculum covered that Sebastian didn’t already know. 

“So he’s older?” Elizabeth prompted.

“Yes,” Ciel said. 

“Where’d you meet?”

“In the forest preserve,” Ciel said. “I was taking a bike ride.”

“This sounds like the start of some horror movie,” Soma said. “Some random man in the forest talking to an attractive teenager. Has serial killer written all over it.”

Ciel huffed. “No, he’s not like that. He’s really smart and nice. We’ve been hanging out.”

“Does Claude know about him?” Elizabeth asked.

“No,” Ciel said lowly. “And I don’t want him to.” He glanced up to find them both staring at him as though he had lost his mind. He realized of course how this sounded to them. With a sigh, he leaned forward. “Claude and I have been having some problems.”

He didn’t want to talk about it. Really, there were so many other unpleasant things he would have chosen to do in lieu of speaking openly about his relationship. He resolved he wasn’t going to give them any more details than was necessary.

“What sort of problems?” Soma asked. His expression had turned to one of concern and Ciel was worried he’d already been able to tell what was wrong. 

“Disagreements,” Ciel said. “Just little stuff at first, but it’s becoming larger. He spends a lot of time at work lately.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay,” Elizabeth said, giving his arm a squeeze. “Maybe you just need to talk things over with him.”

Ciel attempted a smile, but he knew it came off more like a grimace. Once he would have believed her. If only it were that easy, to talk with Claude and have the other understand things from his point of view. But that wasn’t who Claude was. He didn’t pick on Ciel for any particular reason except for the fact that he felt he could. And by the time the younger male had realized how out of control things had spun it was too late.

“Maybe,” He said. “Anyway, I invited Sebastian to join us if he can. So you’ll possibly get the chance to meet him.”

“Sebastian,” Soma said. “That’s a fancy name.”

“Sounds like a butler,” Elizabeth said, then her brows furrowed. “Wait, wasn’t that your dog’s name?”

“Yes it was,” Ciel said. He narrowed his eyes. “I expect you two to be nice.” 

“When are we ever not nice?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “Anyway, that’s enough sitting around. We have a whole day ahead of us!”

She bounced up from her bench and went to go throw away her trash, while Ciel and Soma trailed behind her. He followed her through the winding paths wondering which activity she would choose for them first.

It turned out to be the petting zoo, which did not surprise Ciel in the least. Elizabeth loved animals and she wasted no time in buying some of the overpriced little cups of food that could be used to feed them. She passed them out, her smile widening with each second as the anticipation grew. Ciel didn’t dislike animals, but he hated the smell that always loomed around places like this. He resolved to breath through his mouth the remainder of their time in the tent.

They made their way through the haunted house, which was not scary in the least. He remembered it being spooky when they were younger but as time passed he saw the “scares” for what they were and was no longer frightened by cheap animatronics and flickering lights. Bright sun smacked him in the eyes when they left the darkened building and it took a few moments for the stars to clear. 

The exit to the haunted house faced the fence where people could line up and take a hayride to the corn maze and the apple orchard, which were set a distance back from the rest of the activities due to their size. The line was short and a wagon appeared to have just pulled up. The last of the passengers were hopping off and a man in overalls opened the fence to let the new group on. They joined the queue, knowing it would be a few more minutes before another opportunity presented itself.

Hay was rather uncomfortable to sit on, Ciel decided as the wagon bounced along behind a large green tractor. Not to mention the ground was terribly uneven and the three of them found themselves being tossed around when the wheels went over the pits and swells in the dirt, the large tires making deep grooves in the earth.

“I thought that was never going to end,” Elizabeth laughed as she tumbled off the stairs. She accepted a bucket from the stacks at the entrance to the orchard and consulted the map which showed the different kinds of apples offered and in which direction they could be found. “So, which kind? I’m kind of in the mood for some pink ladies.”

“You would be,” Soma laughed. “Leave it to you to love the girliest sounding apple.”

Elizabeth punched him on the arm. Soma squawked. Elizabeth didn’t look it but she was very strong. “They’re delicious.” 

“What about you Ciel?” The Indian glanced back at Ciel. “Granny Smith as usual?”

“They make the best pies,” Ciel said. It was true. The slightly sour flavor went wonderfully when baked into a buttery flaky crust. “We can get Elizabeth’s first though.”

The orchard was a little more peaceful than the rest of the compound. There had been a lot of noise and rowdiness near the main entrance but here it was quieter, less chaotic. There were still people of course, filling their baskets with apples in a rainbow of shades. The ground was spongy underfoot from the rain the previous day and it squished a little under their shoes in areas where more water had collected. 

Elizabeth reached a tree of pink ladies, tossed her basket down, and excitedly plucked an apple from the branch. Soma and Ciel joined her and soon the container was filled with the marbled yellow and light red apples. Elizabeth carried it proudly as they made their way to the next variety, her green eyes sparkling.

“These are gonna make great snacks,” Elizabeth said. “I’ve been trying to bring healthier options for lunch. Truthfully, I am a little anxious to get back. Two days doesn’t seem like a lot but we don’t want to get too far behind.”

Ciel agreed. There was sure to be a mountain of makeup work when they returned since the teachers would want them caught up. Already, the classes themselves had been a bit more challenging than he’d initially thought so the prospect of getting too backed up wasn’t an option. 

He listened to Soma disagree, knowing that for the Indian, it wasn’t an issue. He would most likely inherit the curry company, and even if he wished to pursue another career his grades were good enough to get into most schools. Though he attended St. Stella, he wasn’t quite as competitive and cutthroat as some of the other students when it came to marks or extracurricular. Ciel sometimes wished he could be so cavalier. He imagined that Sebastian probably was the same way whenever he attended school, seemingly effortless in the most challenging tasks but always yielding impressive results.

“I’m sure you’re anxious to get back to the dance team though,” Elizabeth pointed out. “How else are they going to put on a Taylor Swift montage without you?”

“That is true,” Soma said and broke out a spontaneous dance in the middle of the orchard. He sashayed over to a tree and pressed his back against it, kicking out his legs suggestively. “If only this tree were skinnier I could show you the moves I learned this summer down in Dallas.”

Elizabeth burst out laughing and even Ciel had to smile. Soma exuded confidence in a way Ciel could never hope to replicate. He was confident in his own way, outside of being with Claude, but his was a more quiet, ice-like approach. Soma pushed off the tree and did a cartwheel into a backflip. He brushed the wet flecks of mud and grass on his jeans, purple locks dancing about his face.

“I’ve missed this place,” Elizabeth said. “It’s so nice here.”

“Agreed,” Ciel said. “Hopefully we can come back a few more times before the season is over.”

“That’s not for over another month,” Elizabeth said. “Though speaking of, I can’t believe Halloween is coming so soon. And then Thanksgiving. And Christmas!”

“Your birthday too,” Soma said, nudging Ciel’s arm. “Are you going to have a party?”

“With who?” Ciel asked. “Me and my two friends? People don’t like me, you know this.”

“Not true,” Elizabeth said. “I think you’d find people are very willing to be your friend. You just have to be Mr. Grumpypuss all the time and it scares them off. “

Ciel grunted. This was not the first time that Elizabeth had given this speech. Ciel was sure she was right, but he wasn’t entirely certain he even wanted more friends. It was better to have a few close ones he reasoned, than a bunch who he barely knew.

“Anyway, back to Halloween,” Soma said. “I should start work on my costume. Agni said he had some ideas.”

They’d reached the patch where the Granny Smith trees were. Elizabeth and Soma helped Ciel select some nice ones and they started to make their way back in the direction where the wagon had dropped them off. The corn maze ran in the opposite direction and there was a spot where you could leave your bucket of apples of you didn’t wish to carry them through the maze. They added theirs to the ones already collected there and entered the maze.

“We probably could make our way through this thing with our eyes closed,” Soma laughed. “We’ve been through it so many times.”

“No they change the design every few years,” Elizabeth said. “This one we’ve not done before.”

The stalks rose up high on either side of them. No matter which direction Ciel looked, he could only see the thick green and yellow husks. There was a dirt path under them that if viewed from above would make up a picture. There was a photo of it at the entrance and Elizabeth had snapped a picture on her phone as she did every year. She always refused to let anyone look at it though unless they were hopelessly lost. 

It was eerily quiet in the maze, something that Ciel always found peaceful and unsettling at the same time. He breathed in the scent of the orchard, loving how fresh everything smelled. He sighed and concentrated on finding his way out of the maze, knowing that it wasn’t that complicated.

After about twenty minutes he was starting to retract that thought. No matter where they went, it seemed like everything was the same. He supposed this was the point of course, but knew that they were probably just overlooking some very obvious path they’d somehow missed. Hopefully if they didn’t figure it out in the next five minutes, Elizabeth would let them sneak a peek at the map. The blonde was charging forward resolutely, intent on not giving up. Ciel thought about how his feet hurt and he desperately wanted to sit down.

She and Soma dipped about the next corner and Elizabeth gasped loudly. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed. “Ciel—Ciel, come here!”

Ciel quickened his pace, disturbed by the tone of her voice. She sounded afraid. He sincerely hoped that she was not about to play a joke on him and when he came through she would spring out and attempt to scare him. He rounded the corner and stopped dead. 

There was a cow in the pathway; it’s body practically blocking the entire narrow track of dirt between the stalks. It was dead and looked like it might have been for some time. There was a pathway that appeared to be cut off to one side, the cornstalks broken and flattened, suggesting that the bovine had been dragged there. It was no question that the cow was from the Annafellows dairy, and that this was probably similar to the sight that the police had been dealing with the previous day. 

Ciel’s eyes scanned over the body and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to look at a hamburger the same for a long time. It was lying on its side, legs sticking out, and stiff in death. There was a large hole in the middle of it and he could see organs and bone. The ribs were picked clean on the visible side and he buried his nose in the crook of his arm, afraid he’d vomit from the smell and the sight of the blood that had pooled about before the corpse.

Then he saw the shoe.

He didn’t want to look, but curiosity moved him forward. He cut a wide path around the beast, as much as he could since the cow was taking up nearly the whole trail. It was a sneaker, green and blue; the untied laces flopped lifelessly in the dirt. The shoe was in a foot attached to a leg. A leg that belonged to the body of a man who was in similar shape to the cow he rested against. 

Ciel wanted to scream. He’d never seen a dead body like this before. Never. His parents had a closed casket funeral but they would have been burned beyond recognition anyway. Anyone else was just done up in that way that made him or her look not quite like they had in life, but at least their faces were intact. Undertaker had quit the business before Ciel had been born so he’d never seen the man at work in his funeral parlor. 

But this was different. The graying skin, glassy eyes staring up at the blue sky they would never see again. Chest opened to reveal a gaping hole, contents sucked out. He felt faint and nauseous and wanted to look away but he couldn’t. Ciel didn’t want anyone else to see what he had though, so he shot a look at his friends.

“Soma, Elizabeth—go—go get help,” He said, his mouth had dried up, voice raspy. He said the words even though he knew there would be no help for the man. “Go—I’ll stay here.”

“What is it?” Elizabeth started forward, but Soma caught her arm. Evidently he had registered from Ciel’s reaction that it was not something they wanted to see.

“Come on,” He said, and they started along the path that the cow had been dragged along. Looking down it, Ciel could see a clear path out of the maze. 

He turned back to the corpse, heart thudding in his chest. How was it that just minutes before they had been enjoying a harmless time finding their way through the maze? Now everything felt different. Darker somehow.

A low growl interrupted his thoughts and Ciel glanced up. The corn before him was appearing to sway and suddenly a creature pushed it’s way from between the stalks.

It appeared slightly human. The body was long and skinny, he could clearly discern two arms and legs, but that was where the similarities ended. The skin was stark white, and its hair was long and wild, the color of fallen snow. The creature had two pairs of eyes, one where a person’s normal set would have been, and another, slightly lower and diagonal. They were violet in color and blinked at him slowly, in tandem. Below that was a cruel mouth filled with fangs, each one long and sharp as a razor with serrated edges. It made him think of a shark. Claws scraped the ground from its slender fingers. It moved toward him with a slithering gait, great wings unfurling from its back.

Ciel was frozen. What the hell was this? He imagined this was what the Bible referred to as what a demon might look like, Father Abberline had always said as much. Forgotten was the fear of the cow and the dead man, in it’s place was the sheer terror as he realized whatever this thing was, was probably going to kill him. 

It didn’t appear as though the creature wanted to slaughter him in a hurry however. It prowled toward him slowly, taking its time. Lips pulled back further from the teeth and a pleasured growl sounded in the things throat. “You smell rather delicious,” it purred. 

The creature spoke English. Of course it would. Dark beings could mimic anything they wanted. He backed up instinctively and tripped over the corpse. He heard his shoe coming down in a thick squelching sound as he fell backward, tumbling over the body of the cow. His back smacked into the ground and he felt the bovine’s thick blood seeping through his shirt, chilled and gooey in the late September air. The feeling on his skin made him nauseated and he quickly tried to scramble to his feet, hands slipping in the crimson liquid.

This had to be the single most terrifying experience of his life. He wasn’t even sure the car accident could top it. At least then, he’d only realized the magnitude of the situation long after it was over. This he was experiencing every bit of as it happened, all of it committed to memory.

At last he righted himself, wiping his hands on his jeans, the back of which were already damp. The wind had whipped up and he glanced behind him, single eye widening as the creature coasted over the bodies, claws outstretched, ready to pounce on him.

Then something swept in front of him, some unseen force. It grabbed him and pushed him further away from the action. He hit the ground with a thud and rolled a few times, coming to rest against the wall of stalks behind him. He raised his head, blinking the dirt from his eye.

Now there were two creatures. The new one seized the first beast from the air and they wrestled on the ground for a time. He watched in amazement as the second beast quickly overpowered the first, long claws tearing into the milky flesh, ripping feathers from the cream-colored wings. Blood sprayed from the gaping wounds left in the first beast, staining its hair, mixing with the mud on the ground. 

The white beast attempted to bite the darker one who seized it’s jaws, wrenching them open further than they were meant to, and Ciel’s ears heard the sickening crack as bones broke. He saw teeth bounce onto the trail. The white creature’s jaw hung slack, blood pouring from its mouth. He struggled to his feet, wanting to run from the carnage. Because he was quite sure that whenever this second creature was done dismembering the first, it was going to claim its prize. 

Ciel watched as the white beast was shredded beyond recognition. He vomited; the donuts and cider reappearing, spilling out everything until there was only bile left. His throat and nose burned, making it difficult to breathe. Shaking hands drew out the pendant as the second beast tossed the broken body of the first to the ground where it crumpled as though it were a shell. He was about to call for Sebastian, wondering why he hadn’t thought to do so sooner when the creature turned and he glimpsed a pair of crimson eyes. Two of them.

“Ciel.” The voice came and it sounded like Sebastian’s but his face—indeed _all_ of him—was covered in blood and Ciel couldn’t stop starting. 

Frozen, his eyes scanned the alien’s form, noting the dark wings folding against the fabric of the robes, seeming to vanish into the material. Sebastian’s fangs were shrinking; his more wild and animalistic features fading. Ciel swallowed as the second set of eyes melted into the skin of Sebastian’s cheeks. The other’s hair was growing shorter, his nails less pronounced. 

Heart thudding Ciel didn’t know what to think. He supposed he should have seen this coming. Sebastian was always rather docile around him, considering what he was. However, this was a completely different side to the other that he’d never glimpsed, even a fraction. He felt dizzy and disorientated, stomach still roiling and the taste of vomit filling his mouth. Swallowing hard, he tore his gaze away.

 _He can catch me in a second if he wants to,_ Ciel thought as his legs carried him away from the scene, away from Sebastian. He knew it was pointless to run, the alien was faster, stronger. Nowhere would be safe, he could appear any place in an instant. Frantic fingers pulled the pendant from his neck and he let it drop from his hand as he pelted toward the opening.

Ciel hated running, he knew it wasn’t good for him. But he tore through the path in the cornfield as though his life depended on in. In a way, he felt it did. Sebastian had _terrified_ him. He kept hearing the noises as the two beasts fought, especially the crack when Sebastian had spilt the other’s jaw like he was simply splitting open a nut. The way that the white one’s body looked more like a skin with nothing inside, twisted and flattened on the ground when the other was done with it.

He emerged into the field, chest burning and kept running. He saw a wagon pulling up, filled with anxious passengers, eager to get started on their apple picking and going through the corn-maze. Just like he and his friends had done a couple hours before. Racing toward it he collapsed, certain that at any second, Sebastian was going to come flying out behind him. Only that didn’t happen.

The tractor chugged to an abrupt halt and the driver threw open the door, hurrying toward Ciel, his hat flying off in the wind. “Son, are you alright? What happened?”

Realizing the state of his appearance he could only nod. He knew he was filthy, covered in blood and earth. There were random bits of grass, straw, and cornhusk sticking to him. He trembled, trying to catch his breath, motioning toward the direction he’d come.

He could hear the people in the wagon whispering and was sure they were staring. Of course they were. People were merciless. They saw any little bit of something going awry and they rubbernecked so hard it was a wonder their heads didn’t snap off. In light of the situation he supposed that he probably would have done the same. It was rather unusual occurrence to see someone, as he was right then, looking like he’d stepped off the set of some slasher film.

“Alright, just stay calm,” The man put a hand on his shoulder, but it was quickly removed and Ciel didn’t blame him. He smelled awful, covered in the cow’s blood. 

_If it had been a pig, I’d be a modern day Carrie,_ Ciel thought bitterly. _Bewitched into thinking things were getting better. Only to have the world prove me wrong again._

He knew this wasn’t an entirely fair assessment. Sebastian had given hints of his true nature; he’d commented on the type of race he was a part of. Prone to violence, they fed on it. After what he’d just seen he could believe that. Sebastian had saved him from the white beast, but it still didn’t erase the terror he’d felt. 

There were some frantic noises and he lifted his head to see Soma and Elizabeth straddling the side of the wagon, swinging onto the ground so they could run to him. Both of them dropped down next to him and Elizabeth flung her arms around his neck, ignoring the blood. 

“We saw the wagon on our way while we were calling the police,” She said softly. “We rode it back in hopes of finding you. What happened?”

Ciel opened his mouth, and then closed it again. There was nothing to say. He couldn’t tell her. It was too crazy and he wasn’t even sure he believed it himself. He felt as though it were a dream; that he’d had an out of body experience. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, taking comfort in her embrace. Soma came and put an arm around both of them and Ciel closed his eyes, grateful for his friends.

A few moments later, police cars were racing onto the scene, their blue and red lights flashing as the squad cars tires churned up the rain-softened ground. They halted near the party. Ciel saw Chief Knox head into the corn maze, Bard on his heels. An ambulance trundled up soon after. Paramedics spilled out and came over to Ciel. Outside of a few minor scrapes he physically felt fine, but they wanted to be sure he hadn’t suffered any serious injuries. 

They stripped his shirt off of him and he was painfully aware of his shoulder, running through which story would make the most sense to explain the bruise. The last thing he needed was for Claude to get wind that anyone in medicine was suspicious.

Police officers were herding people toward the wagon and telling those still on it to remain seated and that they would have to go back to the main entrance. He couldn’t hear exactly what the reasoning for it was given but guessed it didn’t matter since people would know it was a lie. They’d all seen him. He hunkered down a bit further in the back of the ambulance, drawing the blanket around himself as the wind whipped through, hoping to hide a bit more.

A black sedan slowly cruised into view and Ciel’s heart leaped into his throat as the door opened and the neatly styled haircut of Agent Spears cleared the top of the car. He shut the door with a snap and made his way over to the police, strides long and confident. Officers were already spreading caution tape across the entrance to the tunnel Ciel had run out of, cordoning off the area as a crime scene. He flung the blanket over his head and prayed that William wouldn’t spot him.

“You seem pretty shaken, but I reckon you’ll be alright,” one of the female paramedic’s smiled at him. “Do you need someone to take you home?”

“No,” Ciel shook his head. “I’ve got a ride, thanks.”

He exited the vehicle, heading toward Elizabeth and Soma who were standing a few feet away, speaking with Edward. He was running a hand through his hair and looking irritated. 

“Elizabeth, you need to go home,” He said. “This isn’t a place for you kids.”

“I’m going to be eighteen next month, thank you very much,” Elizabeth huffed indignantly. “How did that cow get here?”

“The dairy isn’t that far from here,” Edward said. “Maybe it ran here after it was attacked.”

“It was _gutted_ , Edward,” She said. “What could have done that?”

“I don’t know,” Edward admitted. “But there’s plenty of wild animals in the forest around here. Maybe some wolves? A bear? I don’t know the department is working on it. That incident only happened Thursday and there were no prints around the fields that we’ve uncovered so far. Look, I really can’t be talking about this with you. Take your friends and go. I can have someone drive you back to the entrance.”

Ciel wanted nothing more than to go home. Elizabeth realized it was a losing battle and agreed. Edward motioned to one of the lesser officers and directed her to escort them to back to the parking lot. As they pulled away, William turned and locked eyes with him. His mouth was a thin unreadable line, but Ciel could see the intensity in the chartreuse irises as the car maneuvered through the chaos.

He was silent the drive through the fields, watching the trees and cornstalks passing by, wondering how everything could have turned so horribly wrong. 

Folding the blanket onto the cushion to avoid stains, he sank onto the passenger seat of Elizabeth’s car, wanting to lean his head against the window, but knowing his hair was still sticky with blood. She would not appreciate it. He drummed his fingers on his thigh, hoping that the ride home would be quiet, but of course, his wish wasn’t granted.

“What happened in there, Ciel?” She demanded, her expression worried. “You look like you’ve been through a war.”

“There was a body, Elizabeth,” He said quietly. “Something murdered a man, in addition to the cow.”

Soma gasped audibly from the backseat and Elizabeth’s hands slipped on the wheel. She hit the brakes and their bodies rocked forward from the sudden stop.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Ciel rubbed his burning eye. “Your brother might be right. It sounded like there was an animal in there. I turned too quickly and fell over the cow. That’s all.” He didn’t want to reveal any more than that and he waited for her to put the car in gear. When she didn’t he barked rather sharply, “Drive!”

“Ciel, I’m sorry,” She said, and the car started forward again.

“S’okay,” He mumbled, even though it wasn’t. 

The remainder of the trip to his house was awkward. The car was silent as a tomb and Ciel felt a bit guilty for snapping at Elizabeth. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t know about Sebastian. As if she could sense his thoughts, she spoke again as they pulled up to the curb in front of the gray Victorian.

“Your friend—Sebastian,” She said. Her gaze was apprehensive as though worried he were going to yell again. “He didn’t end up coming, did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” Ciel, replied his voice flat and sour. He pushed open the door.

“Maybe it’s better that way,” Soma said. “I mean that was some freaky shit, man.”

Ciel hummed. “Perhaps you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He entered the house. Claude had left a note saying he was out grocery shopping, among other errands and would be back soon. Ciel was grateful to have a few moments to himself, not wanting to think of what the other would have said in regards to his appearance. He went to the bathroom to shower, peeling off his clothes. At least he’d not worn some of his favorite garments as these were destined for the garbage. 

Once he’d finished he went to his room and collapsed on the bed. The adrenaline was finally starting to wear off and he was exhausted. He tangled himself in the sheets, listening to his breathing slow and even out. Fingers ran across his chest, over the place where the pendant normally rested against his heart. He wondered if the police would find it, or if Sebastian had rescued it from the mud. What the alien must think of him, his incredible display of weakness. 

Sebastian had said he’d never thought Ciel was weak. He probably did now. But in all honesty, he reasoned, how was he _supposed_ to act in such a situation? He’d never had to deal with anything of this caliber in his entire life and it had been scary. He hated to admit he was afraid, but he’d never realized before just how powerful Sebastian was. The kind of strength that was hidden behind those gentle embraces and Zen phrases that suggested Sebastian could have an all-star career in motivational speaking. 

Rolling onto his side, he watched the sun lazing in the sky. Claude would be home soon; maybe he could catch a nap before the other returned. He realized he’d skipped lunch but in the moment it hadn’t been important. Now his stomach growled slightly, protesting it’s emptiness since he’d left his breakfast on the ground in the corn maze. 

He awoke a couple hours later and padded downstairs. Claude was home. He went over to Ciel and hugged him. The motion was unexpected, but Ciel allowed it because he wanted someone to hold him, even if Claude wasn’t exactly his first choice. 

“Are you alright?” The older male asked. “I heard something strange happened at the orchard while at the store. Did you get hurt?”

Ciel shook his head. “No, I’m fine. There…there was a body.”

“Dear god,” Claude whispered and his hold on Ciel tightened a bit. “That must have been terrible.”

Ciel silently agreed. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore; it was too painful. With a sigh, he pulled away from Claude and went to sit on the couch. “I’ll be okay. Just a little hungry.”

“Of course,” Claude said, and he disappeared into the kitchen. Ciel could hear him rattling around; surprised by the concern the other was showing for him. Even if it was he decided to hold on to it for a bit longer. 

Claude made him soup, which was delicious and just the thing to satisfy his appetite without being too overwhelming. He hated how the other stared at him though, across the table, over the meal. It was like he expected Ciel to break down any moment and that wasn’t going to happen. Simply because Ciel wasn’t sad. More than anything he was confused and overwhelmed and he wondered if perhaps he had been a little hasty in his actions. 

It wasn’t until later that night, when he attempted to concentrate on his book, that he realized that in the heat of everything he’d forgotten his basket of delicious apples back at the orchard. And after the experience he’d had there, it was going to be a long time before he ever went back.

The rain returned with vengeance during the night and it remained that way into the morning. Sunday seemed to drag by at a snail’s pace and Ciel found it was stifling to be in the house. Claude had continued to be concerned about him, and he hated how the other would constantly be shooting him side-glances, randomly checking in on him. Like he thought Ciel was going to break down and become a sobbing mess. The events of the previous day had upset him, but he resented being made to feel fragile when he wasn’t. He spent most of his time in his room reading books and filling out college applications, trying to focus less on the present and more on the future. 

Dinner was a rather quiet affair and Ciel found he didn’t mind the silence. He stirred his pasta around his plate, pleased at least with the fact that they had groceries again. Only the sounds of utensils scraping plates and the dull thud of glasses returning to the table punctuated the otherwise quiet atmosphere. He excused himself as soon as the meal was finished and the dishes cleaned. Claude let him go, squeezing his hand lightly before Ciel ascended the stairs.

He flopped down in his bed and pulled his laptop toward him again. There was a half finished application to complete and he started to continue filling it out, only to set it aside again after a few minutes. Maybe he’d look at it the next day but right then his thoughts strayed elsewhere.

Sebastian had obviously sensed that Ciel wanted to be left alone, though the younger found that this wasn’t entirely true. He did want to see Sebastian but apprehension clawed at his brain. It felt as though in the course of an afternoon, another Sebastian had replaced the Sebastian he was familiar with, one that was beautiful and powerful and extremely terrifying. He knew this wasn’t true and that they were the same entity, just separate parts of it, but it still amazed him at how quickly the alien could switch between the two.

Ciel’s eyes shifted toward his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He grabbed it and composed a quick text to Undertaker. He disguised the conversation he actually wanted to have in favor of one that he knew the other would be able to decipher. Just in case Claude or anyone else looked through his phone he didn’t want any sort of information that could be traced to Sebastian. 

Rolling onto his side, he reached for the novel he’d been working his way through. This one wasn’t for school, but Ciel loved reading for pleasure. As he lifted it off the stack, he caught sight of the book underneath. _Farewell to Arms_. He smirked slightly, remembering the guiltless spoiling of the novel the alien had offered in light of wanting to go out and spend less time in the craft. Opening the book, Ciel settled against the pillows and began to lose himself in a fictional world, the lives of the characters in which seemed more believable than his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Really so proud of this little story. This was a very long chapter (20 pages in a Word Doc omg!) but I love it. Thank you to everyone who has found it and left a little something. I love reading all your comments. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Ciel glared at the drops pounding against the kitchen windows on Monday, but it matched his mood just fine. He was about to debate how to best get to school without getting soaked when his phone pinged with a message from Elizabeth saying that she was two minutes away. Rolling his eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. Of course she would be looking out for him, even though he’d been so rude to her the previous day.

“Are you sure you want to go to school?” Claude asked. He was packing his briefcase, his lips pursed with concern. “You could take the day off. I know this weekend wasn’t an easy experience.”

“No, I’m fine,” Ciel, said, pulling on a trench coat over his uniform. “We’ve missed two days of term already.”

“Alright,” Claude said. “Well, be careful.”

“Will do,” Ciel saluted as his phone chimed again, announcing Elizabeth’s arrival.

As he pushed his way out of the house he reflected that the impending mountain of make-up work was not the only reason he wanted to go back to school. While it was a nice change of pace to have Claude revert back to the way he had been before and at the start of their relationship, Ciel found it extremely unnerving. He didn’t know whether the worry was genuine, or if the other simply was entering a new stage of his guilt period. One in which he momentarily cared that Ciel was upset because he realized if the other were unhappy he might not get the things he wanted. 

On the other hand, he felt safe at school because he was pretty sure that Sebastian wouldn’t show up there. Not that he was…afraid of the alien, not deep down. But the events at the orchard had really not done his already jumbled nerves any favors. It had been bad enough having to see a relatively fresh dead body—murdered body—but then to witness Sebastian just obliterate that other creature… 

_He said he’d never hurt me,_ Ciel thought as he pulled the door to Elizabeth’s car closed. He was thankful she’d turned the heat up a bit since the rain made the air chillier. Or perhaps he was shivering for a different reason. _I know that, but the whole thing was just so unsettling. Unexpected. He warned me, but I didn’t think it would be quite like that._

He wondered if he’d been too swift in dismissing the other. It wasn’t that he never wanted to see Sebastian again, though he had felt that way a bit as he was tearing out of the corn maze. At that moment he had wanted to get away, to discard any link he had to other, which was what had led him to dropping the pendant on the ground. He supposed that didn’t matter so much; Sebastian was capable of finding him no matter where he went anyway.

“How are you doing?” Elizabeth asked. She eyed him warily and Ciel felt a surge of guilt.

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry for yesterday,” Ciel apologized. He truly was. She didn’t know what had gone on, she was just being a good friend. Like always. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

She was silent for a moment and the only sounds were the rain beating on the car and the occasional swish of the windshield wipers over the glass. Ciel wished she would say something because the silence was suffocating. He was worried that if she didn’t speak soon then he would rush to fill the void and probably end up incriminating himself with any of the number of things he wished to keep hidden.

“It’s okay,” She said. “I mean, I get it—it was freaky as hell and I didn’t even see the body.”

Her voice trailed off and he glanced over at her. Her emerald eyes were focused on the road, not paying the least bit of attention to him. He wondered what she was thinking, then she looked over at him and he saw her eyes were shining a bit. Feeling awkward, he cleared his throat, wondering how to best handle the situation.

“Elizabeth are you alright?”

“Not really,” She replied. “I just get the feeling that you’re hiding something from me, from Soma.”

“Like what?” Ciel pressed, running through the list in his mind of all the incidents he was keeping under wraps. 

“I don’t know,” Elizabeth said. “But you used to share everything with us, and now you’re keeping secrets. At least that’s how it feels.”

Her car turned into the student lot of St. Stella and Ciel was grateful for this since he didn’t want to continue the conversation. However he knew that if he tried to avoid it then Elizabeth would definitely squeeze the story out of him. Damn her and her journalistic zest for the truth. She pulled into a parking space but he didn’t get out and she didn’t shut the car off. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ciel sighed heavily.

“Things just feel very confusing right now,” Ciel said. “I’m having a bit of trouble sorting them out. But I’ll be okay; don’t worry about me. If I need anyone to talk to you’ll be my first choice. Promise.”

Elizabeth squinted at him for a while then she inclined her head and killed the ignition, pushing open the car door. “I’ll see you later.”

Ciel followed her into the building at a distance. It was clear that she didn’t believe him and was more than a little annoyed with him at skirting around the subject again. He made his way to his locker, wishing that he could redo the entire conversation and really tell her what was going on. 

She was his oldest friend; their families had been close before his parents died. Then Soma had been added to their group in the third grade and the rest was history as the saying went. She knew him better than anyone else. Well, except maybe Sebastian who knew a lot about the darker, hidden parts of him he kept from the rest of the world.

Thinking about the alien was painful. Even though the other didn’t visit him in the mornings on school days, it still left a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sebastian probably wouldn’t be waiting for him when he got home either. Shoving his books into his locker, he steeled himself against these types of thoughts. He needed some time to think. There was no sense in rushing back to the other when he wasn’t sure if he could handle everything.

It was ridiculous. Sebastian hadn’t done anything to him except save him from becoming lunch from a clearly deranged alien. And Ciel appreciated that but it was the manner in which he had done it. Sebastian had promised no harm, but after dealing with Claude for so long it was hard to see something like that and not have a tiny bit of fear over if the other lost control. 

Economics and Literature passed by quickly. He tried to remain focused on the material and the teacher instead of the constant whispers that were flitting about. Snatches of conversation revealed that people knew what had gone down at the dairy and at the orchard the following day. Theories were not in short supply and he caught snippets of them, the subject matter ranging from wild animals to serial killers to even spontaneous combustion.

“Hey, Phantomhive,” A kid leaned across the aisle to him in the middle of calculus when the teacher stepped out of the room. “I heard you saw a corpse in the corn maze. Is that true?”

Ciel pointedly turned his body away from the other boy. “Get bent, Maurice.”

Maurice didn’t give up. “So it is true, then? What happened to it? Was it all bloody?”

“I said, fuck off!” Ciel growled a little bit louder than he should have, but fortunately the instructor hadn’t returned.

Maurice tilted his chin and snorted at the other. “ _Freak_.”

Ciel ignored him. He wasn’t about to go getting into fights with the likes of Maurice Cole. It wasn’t worth it. He was used to people throwing all sorts of names at him. He wasn’t bullied, but what he’d said to his friends at the orchard was true. People didn’t like him for any number of reasons. Most of them he supposed were for his inability to break out of his cold and calculating exterior with anyone new that he’d not already been close with before his parent deaths. 

His case wasn’t helped further when the door to the classroom opened and Dean Chambers came in, beckoning him once again to follow him. With a sigh he gathered his belongings, ignoring the curious stares and whispers of his classmates and trailed the man from the room.

Already knowing what to expect, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised finding himself being led to Tanaka’s office and directed inside to find William poised behind the desk. The agent glanced up from some papers scatted over the desk and began speaking the moment the door snapped shut.

“So we meet again, Mr. Phantomhive.”

“It appears so,” Ciel asked. He tried to keep his tone bored and uninterested. 

“I suppose I don’t have to tell you why you’re here?” William asked. When Ciel supplied no information, the other continued, though his pleasant smile had waned a bit. “You were at the orchard this weekend.”

“And?” Ciel asked. “Lots of people were there.”

“That’s true, but you forget that the Bureau has ultimate jurisdiction here and I am completely up to speed on everything that happened there as well as the dairy the previous morning.”

Ciel very much doubted this. To be up to speed on everything, William would have to know about Sebastian and the other alien and the battle between them. No one as far as he could tell besides him had been witness to that and he certainly hadn’t shared that information with anyone. Nor was he going to, he decided. Even if he never saw Sebastian again, he would not turn the other in.

“Do you know who killed that man then?” Ciel asked. “I would think that would be priority.”

“Oh, I assure you it is, Mr. Phantomhive,” William said. “In fact I think that the perpetrator is somewhere in this town and I think you know who it is—or rather, what.”

Ciel raised an eye to him. He stared at the man’s rather expressionless face, wondering exactly how much William knew. He remembered what Elizabeth had said about his choices in literature at the bookstore. Still, just because he perhaps entertained the truth of the existence of aliens, that didn’t mean that William had pinned down Sebastian. It didn’t mean he had any significant leads at all except the idle gossip that had been swirling around town since the blackout.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ciel said. He narrowed his gaze, and sat up straighter, feeling himself slip into the authoritative, confidant mode he did when someone challenged him. “I thought that we’d established my thoughts on the matter when we spoke previously. Which if you’ll recall, I wasn’t where you placed me last time either.”

“Perhaps not,” William said. He leaned forward; his demeanor switching as well as he picked up on Ciel’s change in posture. “But perhaps that was simply a lie as well. Regardless, at this time, I don’t have evidence to back that up. But I have several witnesses that saw you at the orchard Saturday not to mention that I glimpsed you there with my own eyes.”

“I already admitted to being there,” Ciel pointed out. “I was having a day with my friends, which was regrettably cut short with the discovery of the body.”

“I spoke to the man who drove the wagon,” William continued as though Ciel hadn’t said anything. “He said you came flying toward him like all hell was after you. When he came to see if you were all right you were covered in blood and slightly incoherent. Now, I understand that seeing a dead body, especially one in the condition the gentleman was, can be a very unpleasant experience. However, the state of corpse, both human, and the bovine that most people seem to have just glossed over, leaves some questions unanswered. Namely, what could have caused such wounds?”

“We have a lot of wild animals in the woods around here,” Ciel said. 

“Yes, I have looked into that as well,” William, said, consulting his notes briefly. “But none of the local fauna have bite patterns that would match those found on the victims.”

Ciel felt a slight twinge at this, the mention of someone being bitten. Of being eaten alive. It sounded like perhaps the worse form of death he could think of. Instead he deepened his frown, knowing his rights. If they didn’t have evidence against him, then they couldn’t hold him without cause. In other words, he was free to go. 

“I’m sorry you’re not having much luck,” Ciel said. “But unless I’m being charged with something, then I don’t have to talk to you anymore. I’m going back to class.”

He rose, slinging his bag over his shoulder and made for the exit without a backward glance. The door had barely cracked open when it was slammed shut again, William’s palm firmly pressed against the glossy wood. Ciel stepped backward slightly, impulsively, and he hated that tiny motion of retreat. William’s gaze seared across his face and he forced himself to remain steady. He had no reason to be afraid of this man. 

“Look,” William said and his voice had lost that pleasant but firm tone. There was an edge to it now, whisperingly sharp, like the edge of a knife. Ciel found his back pressed against the wood, one of William’s hands on either side of him, arms enclosing him in a cage. “I don’t know what your deal is, kid. But I’ve been around a while and I know how people look when they’ve seen the other side. You said you knew what was real last time we met, that your father was a man of science. Even those who are staunchly set within the mindset of nothing’s real until there’s proof entertain the possibility of more. Now I’m not sure whom you think you’re protecting by withholding what you know, but let me tell you something. Those _things_ are not your friends!”

William’s voice had gotten increasingly louder until he was practically shouting the last sentence. His eyes were wild behind his rectangular frames, and Ciel could see a bit of perspiration collecting on the man’s upper lip. This was the most frazzled he’d ever seen the other, but he was more surprised at what the man was alluding to. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ciel said. 

“I think you do,” William said. “And you can bet that I’ll be watching you closely from now on. You think you’re smart, but eventually you’ll slip up and when you do, I’ll be waiting.”

“I think you’re stepping outside your legal bounds,” Ciel answered coolly. He cast a pointed glare at their position. “Wouldn’t want a lawsuit against the bureau for misconduct, would you? Move.”

He pushed a hand against William’s chest, shoving slightly and maneuvered his way from the office. As he walked down the hall, he felt his body thrumming with adrenaline. Though he wasn’t exactly unaffected by the agent’s threats, he felt a bit more alive than he had in a long time. Alive for a reason other than Sebastian, though he guessed technically this had been related to Sebastian. 

Ciel knew that he could have revealed everything he knew about the alien to William. Of course, after what he’d witnessed in the corn maze, he knew it didn’t matter. There was no way that the agent would stand any chance against Sebastian. The creature in the maze had been on the same extraterrestrial level and Sebastian had ripped it apart like it was nothing, like a cat playing with a mouse. He wasn’t sure if the other’s strength extended to more confrontational human weapons like guns, but supposed that once again he would be wrong to underestimate the alien.

He slipped back into his calculus class and drawing out his supplies, tried to focus on the lesson. But he had no interest in learning about derivative tangents, and he realized with a slight sinking feeling that William’s threats had not been unfounded. There was no doubt in his mind that the other meant what he said, that he was going to keep a closer watch on the teen. That would mean not going to the craft in the woods anymore, something that Ciel had reasoned he probably should do.

By the time lunch rolled around, Ciel was ready for the day to be over. He wasn’t really hungry but knew that his friends, especially Elizabeth would be looking for any signs that things were amiss so he dutifully picked at his leftovers, ignoring their pointed glances and trying to steer the conversation in less problematic directions. 

“I heard you got pulled out of class again,” Elizabeth said, sipping her soda.

Ciel sighed. So much for that. “Yea, the police just wanted to ask some questions about what happened at the orchard. I don’t think I told them what they wanted to know though.”

“Well what would you know about it anyway?” Soma said. “You didn’t see who killed him.”

Ciel realized this wasn’t true; he had in fact seen the murderer but that wasn’t something he was about to admit. They wouldn’t believe him anyway. He hummed and rubbed his fingers over his eye patch, wanting nothing more than to go and see Undertaker. If anyone would know what to do about the situation it would be him. 

“I don’t know,” Ciel said. “But they seemed to agree so I don’t think they’ll be bothering me again.”

He knew that this probably was a lie as well, but in the moment he wanted to believe that he would no longer have to deal with Agent Spears and his endless questions. With a sigh he glanced at the clock on the wall, grateful that there was only a few more minutes left of lunch. The sooner he could escape the questioning stares of his friends the better.

Ciel had expected the agent to confront him eventually, but he was a bit surprised that it had taken so long. The incident had happened Saturday and it was now Thursday. Perhaps he’d needed to get some more facts, put his evidence in order. Only he hadn’t told Ciel any details of what led him to suspect that the younger male might have extraterrestrial connections.

As it was, he had plenty of time to dwell on the matter since Claude requested his presence at the house that evening. Ciel wasn’t sure he had even wanted to go out, but he couldn’t ignore the tug inside him, pulling him toward the forest preserve and the secrets contained within. As he stepped from the shower, he vowed that after school the following day though he was going to see Undertaker. He wanted the man’s opinion and perhaps even more longed for someone who didn’t stare at him like he was strange.

* * *

Ciel sighed and rang the doorbell on the lighthouse. He could hear faint bonging noises coming from the other side and rolled his eyes. Undertaker took amusement in the eerie organ crescendo that he’d customized to play any time that someone came to visit, and Ciel reminded himself that next time he’d definitely remember to just text the other that he was there.

The door swung open and Undertaker stood before him, black overcoat billowing around his ankles. Ciel was momentarily reminded of Sebastian with his ridiculous oversized alien cloak. Tightness gathered in his chest as Undertaker stepped aside and allowed him to pass through. He made his way up the stairs, wishing for the millionth time that there were an elevator in the lighthouse.

“So,” Undertaker said as they came out onto the living space. Ciel crossed to the couch and flopped down on it. “I’m most curious about the reason for your messages. I thought everything was going well with Sebastian.”

“It was,” Ciel said. “Until literally the weekend. I went to the orchard with Elizabeth and Soma. I invited Sebastian and I thought he wasn’t going to come, but then he showed up and there was a bit of a situation.”

“What sort of situation?” Undertaker moved to sit in the chair opposite him. His fingers drummed on the arm and he tilted his head, allowing his bangs to slip to the side. Brilliant green eyes observed Ciel with curiosity. “I only know what I heard on the scanner. There was another cow…and a human body?”

He added the second part after a pause and Ciel nodded. “Yeah. Sebastian didn’t do it, but there was—there was another alien.”

“Interesting,” Undertaker said. “Go on.”

“I’m not sure where it came from,” Ciel said. “It was in the corn maze and it almost got me too. Sebastian saved me.”

“So what’s the problem?” Undertaker’s brows knit. “I should hope he saved you if he’s interested. If he hadn’t, we definitely would have had some words.”

Ciel had no doubt about this, and he wished he’d come to speak to the other sooner. Unfortunately there hadn’t been time or a good opportunity to slip away, now the weekend and the stupid party with Claude at the lab was looming heavily on the horizon. He shifted on the couch, wondering how to best word his next response, but decided it didn’t really matter. Undertaker didn’t care about some artfully crafted reply he wanted the facts, blunt and upfront. No frills.

“Sebastian killed the other alien,” Ciel said, keeping his voice steady. Images danced across his mind like a rapid slideshow. “I mean he had to do it. The thing was vicious. But it was—I don’t know—it was like watching a lion take down a zebra on a nature special. Except worse because by the time he was done with it, you could barely tell what it had been anymore.”

Undertaker hummed. Ciel could see his eyes glinting with faint interest and he wondered what the other was thinking. Knowing Undertaker it was probably several things, most of them having nothing to do with the topic at hand. He said nothing for a bit, continuing to drum his fingers rhythmically on the arm of the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

“I can see why this would be concerning to you,” Undertaker said at last. “Given your history and experiences, excessive violence is not something that mentally you respond well to. That isn’t to say you’re weak—you’re not. As such, I am confident that Sebastian meant you no harm and though his actions were a bit rash, he probably just wanted to take the quickest course of action to protect you from a perceived threat.”

Ciel thought about it. This seemed reasonable and he suddenly felt foolish for how he’d reacted. He stayed silent because he didn’t really know what else to say. 

“What did Sebastian say about it?” Undertaker asked.

“Nothing,” Ciel said. “I haven’t seen him since.”

Undertaker leaned forward. Suddenly he seemed a lot less relaxed than he had before. His lips slipped into a hard line and his gaze narrowed slightly. Ciel felt himself shrink a bit under the other’s stare. “But that’s nearly been a week.”

“I know,” Ciel sighed. “I’ve wanted to, but school’s gotten busier and Claude wants me to go to this party on Saturday. He’s been so concerned about the fact that I saw a dead person he’s been keeping a closer watch on me lately. I know he doesn’t really care but it’s made doing anything difficult. Besides, after how stupid I acted I doubt Sebastian wants to see me either.”

Undertaker shrugged. “You’ll never know unless you talk to him. Best to do it sooner than later. Wouldn’t you love to go to that party tomorrow knowing that you have someone who actually cares about you? Even if they’re not the person you show up with?”

Ciel did like the idea of that, but the problem was that he wasn’t sure if it were true anymore. Obviously Sebastian had held feelings for him at one point; they’d certainly kissed like it meant something. Perhaps Sebastian had really meant what he said when he’d stated he didn’t find Ciel weak, at the time. But then, just as Ciel had gotten scared over the unabashed slaughter of the other alien, maybe Sebastian had withdrawn the confession and now believed him to be unworthy. 

Another pitiful human to feel sorry for.

He chewed the inside of his lip, worrying it with his teeth until he tasted blood. This wasn’t quite how he’d thought that the meeting was going to go. Privately he’d hoped that Undertaker might agree with him and then he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment over running away from Sebastian. He understood it was warranted, but he still hated how the action had made him feel, like a scared little dog fleeing with his tail between his legs. Ciel Phantomhive was afraid of nothing. Well, nothing except Claude.

Claude had become a downright nuisance the past few days. Ciel was growing tired of the constant need to reassure the other that he was fine. All he wanted to do was to scream “I know you only care so we’ll fuck!” at the older male whenever he’d poked his head around his door or given him a sidelong glance as he packed his lunch in the mornings. 

In truth he wasn’t fine, so he supposed Claude’s concern was justified. However, he didn’t want Claude to care about him, not in the way that he was. He didn’t want pity; he wanted someone to acknowledge what he felt but not treat him like he was some glass statue. Not unless he wanted them to. He wanted…

“I have to go,” Ciel said. He rose and quickly made his way from the room, quite certain that he could hear Undertaker snickering quietly behind him. 

Descending the staircase at rapid speed, he burst out the door and grabbed his bike, tearing along the grassy hill as fast as he could pedal until it met the street and he turned onto the smooth black asphalt. His lungs burned but he barely noticed as he rode in the direction of the forest preserve. The wind whipped across his face, blowing his hair back and causing his jacket to flap as he gained speed going down an incline. He was sure that his legs were going to be sore the next day, but the ache spurned him on. 

Dropping his bike at the entrance, he made his way over the path, striking out off the trail in a familiar direction once things seemed recognizable. The sticks and leaves crunched loudly underfoot, but Ciel didn’t bother trying to be quiet. He wanted to be heard. The forest was rather quiet as he trudged along. Every once in a while he could hear the faint clipped tapping of a woodpecker drilling into a tree trunk. 

The clearing spread out before him. He noted with a slight twinge in his gut that a moss-covered boulder sat in the center of it, realizing that for the first time since he’d met Sebastian, he could no longer see the craft for what it was. Fingers twisted in the front of his shirt, and Ciel regretted how carelessly he had thrown the pendant away. The presence of the boulder gave him a bit of hope, however. If it was still there, it meant that the repairs weren’t finished yet. He started forward, heart thumping loudly with every step he took.

The boulder was massive, but Ciel climbed it easily. He supposed it was probably the adrenaline that was still coursing through him. He stood on the top, trying to judge exactly where the hatch would be. Bending down, he knocked his knuckles against the stone, too hard, scraping them. He disregarded the pain, wondering if Sebastian were going to ignore him. Maybe the alien was out; he didn’t spend all his time inside the craft. 

“Sebastian,” He called. “If you’re in there, please talk to me.”

There was silence for a few moments. Even the woodpecker had gone quiet. A slight breeze rippled across the clearing, lifting the ends of his hair. He stood, waiting; breath coming in short ragged gasps. What if Sebastian was angry with him? What if he didn’t want to forgive him? He sank to his knees again, fingers smoothing across the rough stone.

“Please, Sebastian,” He whispered. 

There was a soft whirring sound and he whipped around to see the hatch opening. He realized in surprise that the craft had appeared beneath him, his hands now splayed across the smooth gunmetal gray surface of the ship. Stumbling to his feet he slipped into the hole, descending the ladder much more nimbly than he had at first. Inside he felt a bit proud at this realization, but the mood quickly vanished when he touched down on the floor.

His eyes found Sebastian immediately. Though the craft was small it was both spacious and cozy. The alien was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He glanced over at Ciel and even from across the room, he could see the other’s eyes glowing like twin coals. Resisting the urge to run over, he crossed the floor with small careful steps.

Ciel sank into the chair across from Sebastian, unsure of where to look. There was a white cardboard box on the table and he wondered what it contained. He chose to focus on it before his gaze swept around the room and at last settled on Sebastian once more. The alien was regarding him with a calculated stare, but there was also interest flickering in the crimson eyes. Beneath that though, he could see the faintest trace of hurt, and his stomach twisted to think that he’d possibly caused the other pain.

“Hey,” Ciel said softly. “I wanted—I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Sebastian was silent and Ciel wanted to tell him to say something. Wanted to scream at him, even though it really was his fault in the first place. The alien was just protecting him. But Claude had fucked him up, and seeing someone he liked being so violent had made him feel like he was starting on the same path all over again. Of course he knew deep down it wasn’t true, and he hated being afraid, hated how he reacted to certain situations now.

“I also should apologize,” Sebastian said. “That isn’t something I had wished for you to see so early in our relationship, or in that context. I regret frightening you, but I do not regret protecting you by any means necessary.”

Ciel looked away. He wanted to say he hadn’t been afraid, but that would be one of the biggest lies he’d ever told. Everything about his response, and how he felt sitting there now screamed the opposite. He wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants and sighed. 

“It’s not a bad thing to have fear,” Sebastian continued. “It makes you less stupid, you’re less likely to engage in harmful activities, to put yourself in danger. I was truthfully only a bit surprised by your reaction to the circumstances. I might have done the same. It is hard to see someone you think you know in a different light.”

Ciel nodded. “I wanted to thank you for saving me, but it…it was a lot to take in at the moment. What was that thing? Was it the one you were looking for?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “She was from Ignis though. Perhaps she too was looking for him, he did have several followers who also partook in his dark deeds and not all of them were caught either.”

Ciel searched for something else to say as he looked around the craft. He’d spent so much time there the past month and a half, and it felt familiar but also distant. He leaned forward, chewing on his lip again and the barely healed graze inside started to bleed afresh. “Could we—could we try again?”

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “Again?”

“Yes,” Ciel said. A bubble of apprehension surged within him. What if Sebastian were done with him? What if he had ruined everything? “I mean, unless you don’t want to. I can leave.”

“I was under the impression that you were the one who didn’t want to,” Sebastian said. “However, we don’t have to try again. I assumed that we were still together and eventually you would let me know otherwise. You don’t seem like one to leave things half-finished.”

The alien pulled out the pendant from beneath his suit and laid it on the table where the chain coiled like a silver snake. Ciel watched the slender fingers as they pushed the necklace toward him, the great fiery sapphire winking in the dim light of the craft. He reached for it, not wanting to move too quickly and appear too eager but he couldn’t help it. 

Slipping it around his neck, Ciel smiled slightly as the familiar weight settled against his chest. Sebastian was still observing him, crimson eyes scanning over his features and he wondered what the other saw. He wanted to ask because being stared at always unnerved him, even though he secretly liked when Sebastian did it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come by sooner,” Ciel said. “School’s been crazy. Claude—Claude’s been acting concerned about me. I’m supposed to go to thing at the lab with him tomorrow. I wish I didn’t have to.”

Sebastian hummed. A smile played across his lips. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“I am too,” Ciel whispered. “I missed you.”

He rose and walked around the table to Sebastian. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around the alien’s neck, his breath hitching slightly as the other looped his own around the younger male’s waist, pulling Ciel onto his lap. Ciel pressed his nose into the side of Sebastian’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent, threading his fingers through silken inky locks. 

“I missed you too,” Sebastian replied, his grip tightening around the willowy body. He drew back slightly pulling Ciel’s injured hand to his mouth, gently kissing the scraped knuckles. When he let go, Ciel noted with surprise that the skin had healed. “We can take things slower if you wish.”

“I want things to progress naturally,” Ciel said. He hadn’t realized this was what he wanted until he said it. “Whatever feels right for us.”

Sebastian sighed softly and nodded. “So what is this thing you’re going to tomorrow?”

“A party at the lab,” Ciel said. “I mean, part of me wants to go cuz my dad worked there and a lot of his friends still do. But I don’t want to go with Claude.”

“I understand,” Sebastian said. “Well, we can still spend a little time together now, right?”

Ciel smiled. “I’d like that.”

His eyes shifted toward the box on the table. “What’s in there?”

Sebastian chuckled. “You stared at that the minute you sat down. Suspecting that I have sweets inside?”

“Hoping,” Ciel admitted. 

Sebastian leaned forward, keeping an arm around Ciel’s waist so he wouldn’t slip off his lap. He pulled the box toward them. “Why don’t you open it?”

Ciel lifted the lid to look inside and was greeted by a round object, its golden brown crust sprinkled with sugar. Intricate dough shapes decorated the surface and the scent of butter and cinnamon wafted up from the decadent creation. His mouth began to water and he swung to look at Sebastian again. “A pie?”

“Yes,” Sebastian smiled. “You left your apples at the orchard and knowing your sweet tooth, it wasn’t hard to guess what you’d have done with them. I made it this afternoon, telling myself that if you didn’t come by this weekend, I would go and find you to apologize. Consider it a peace offering.”

Ciel felt moisture prick at his eyes and blinked it back, not wanting to be overcome with emotion. He pressed himself against Sebastian again, wanting to hold the other, wondering if his grip was too tight but not caring at the same time. The alien’s hands rested near the base of his spine and the younger male felt safe within the craft, folded into the embrace. Everything felt better again, even if it wasn’t perfect.

“Thank you,” He whispered. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll let me in more,” Sebastian said. “You fascinate me.”

“Why?” Ciel asked. “There’s nothing special about me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Sebastian, said. He shifted Ciel off his lap and went toward the kitchen to get some serving supplies for the pie. “I like you.”

“But why?” Ciel pressed. “I’ve never understood that. You could probably have anyone. I’m sure there’s even others of your kind that are better than me.”

“I just do,” Sebastian said. “Humans as a whole have honestly fascinated me more than my own kind. Though my stay here was brief before, I always find myself keeping up with what’s went on here over the years. Does one always need a reason why they selected someone to show affection toward?”

“Usually,” Ciel said. He watched Sebastian cutting a thick slice of the pie and momentarily forgot the conversation. The alien passed the plate to him and he took the offered fork, shoving a giant bite into his mouth with no regard for manners. “This is delicious.”

“I guess the most simple answer to your question is that I have not come across a human who so readily accepts my existence without seeking to use my powers for their own gain,” Sebastian said. He gestured to the pie. “Enough about that. Eat up. A dessert like that is best enjoyed while fresh.”

Ciel resumed eating the pie, lost in his own thoughts. What Sebastian said was true, but he still felt like there was more. Whatever the reason, he was grateful that the alien wasn’t angry with him and that they could continue on as they had been. Of course Undertaker had been right. He made a mental note to thank the man. Maybe he’d send him some sort of creepy gift. 

Once he’d cleaned his plate, Ciel stood and pulled Sebastian with him toward the couch. They collapsed upon it, long slender limbs tangling together. The alien leaned toward Ciel, lips joining for the first kiss in days. Even though it hadn’t been that long, it felt like an eternity. Warmth flooded throughout Ciel’s body as Sebastian’s fingers gently stroked along his side, gasping when nails scraped across a patch of exposed skin near his hip. 

“That agent came back earlier this week,” Ciel murmured against Sebastian’s neck. “Guess I underestimated him, he believes in aliens.”

“Really now?” Sebastian asked. “Can’t say I find that surprising either. Even though most of them pretend to be skeptics, they are often well-versed on the correct information.”

“I still denied everything,” Ciel said. “I told myself even if we never saw each other again, I wouldn’t give you up.”

“And you wonder why I am so fond of you,” Sebastian said with a soft laugh. “Few would be so loyal.”

“I take care of my friends,” Ciel said. He traced his fingers down Sebastian’s arm, loving the fluidity of the fabric moving under his touch. “And my…more than friends.”

“Speaking of friends,” Sebastian said. “I was sorry that I didn’t meet yours last weekend. I actually did plan to come, but I ended up tracking the female’s scent for the better part of the day.”

“It’s alright,” Ciel said. “Maybe soon.”

Ciel hummed and rested his head on Sebastian’s chest. He really wished he didn’t have to go home but knew that the time would eventually come for them to part. If he didn’t come home Claude would get suspicious, or worse, furious. Especially since he thought Ciel needed protecting all of a sudden. He closed his eyes, wanted to enjoy the security of being with Sebastian for just a little while longer.

“I hope you have a good time tomorrow,” Sebastian said.

“I’ll be thinking about you the entire time,” Ciel said.

“You better,” Sebastian growled. He threaded his fingers through Ciel’s hair, watching as the younger male’s good eye slipped closed at the touch. The alien let out a soft sigh. 

Later that evening, Ciel rode his bike home. He wished Sebastian had accompanied him, but supposed it was better if he didn’t. Since the Agent had threatened him earlier in the week, he’d tried to be very careful about his whereabouts, even though he’d not been in contact with Sebastian until a few hours previous. There was no way that he was going to let anything happen to the other.

As he parked his bike and walked into the house he thought about the rest of the time they’d spent together. The two had remained intertwined on the couch, quietly talking and enjoying each other’s company. Ciel wavered between wanting more to happen and apprehension over more happening. Sebastian however didn’t press the matter and seemed content to keep pace with whatever the other was comfortable with. 

“Hey, you’re just in time for dinner,” Claude said. “How was Undertaker?”

Ciel sighed and plastered a smile on his face. Of course “Nice Claude” would not be snarky about the lighthouse keeper. “He was fine, just needed help with some stuff.” A quick glance around the kitchen revealed they were having some sort of chicken dish. His belly was still full from the pie, but it did smell delicious. He ate a small portion, trying to keep the conversation light.

Stifling a yawn, he followed Claude into the living room once they’d finished loading the dishwasher. His boyfriend pulled him onto the couch and Ciel reflected on the irony of the action, considering he’d been in a similar position with Sebastian not too long before. He fully expected Claude to start stripping him down, but sighed with internal relief as the other reached for the remote instead. Soon a movie was playing, but Ciel couldn’t concentrate on it. It was like weights were pulling on his eyelids, and he supposed the rollercoaster of emotions and physical limits he’d put himself through that day were finally catching up to him. 

“The party is going to be fun tomorrow,” Claude said. “Make sure you wear something nice.”

Ciel grunted. He was certain Claude would end up picking something out for him; he wouldn’t want to be embarrassed in front of his coworkers even though none of them knew he and Ciel were dating. Even if the affront were only perceived it would be cause for a negative reaction. A shiver rippled through his body.

_Maybe one day I might have the courage to leave,_ Ciel thought. _But not yet. I don’t feel strong enough yet. It’s not that bad, it could always be worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It always seems like forever since I last posted this story, but a week does go by quickly. I also feel as though I've been sitting on this chapter forever. I do sometimes find this story easier to write than my canon piece. Even though I love that one as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Comment if you did and hit the heart if you haven't yet.**
> 
> **follow me on tumblr: nightmooncat**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

As the car backed out of the driveway Ciel wondered for the hundredth time why he had actually agreed to go the party. Outside of the most obvious reason, which was that he couldn’t decline if he wanted to stay in Claude’s good graces. He stared out at the sleepy seaside town as they drove down the street, counting the number of things that he would rather be doing instead. Most of them involved Sebastian.

Thinking about the alien made him smile. Having reconciled with the other the previous day, he felt better than he had all week. He leaned his head against the window, listening to the squeak of the tires over the wet pavement. 

“I know you don’t like coming by the lab anymore,” Claude said.

Ciel hummed. Claude was not wrong. Mostly he avoided the place because there was nothing there for him anymore. His father had loved science and Ciel liked it just fine, but he didn’t share his father’s passion. He wanted to do something else with his life and after Vincent died there had really been no reason for him to visit. Claude’s coworkers didn’t know they were dating and even if they had it wasn’t as though such a sensitive environment was the place for relationships.

“It shouldn’t go too late,” Claude, said, pausing to stop at a red light. “I mean, unless they got some really good booze. Phipps always gets a hookup.”

The younger male rolled his eyes. Claude certainly liked his alcohol. It would be a long night if the other overindulged. Ciel also assumed that this was part of the reason why Claude had requested his presence, so Ciel could be the designated driver. He bit his lip to keep from saying something he’d regret. 

The drive to the lab was rather quiet. Claude was explaining to him a general idea of what the reception entailed. Ciel wished he wouldn’t bother, he knew what to expect. Vincent had been a brilliant mind in his field and Ciel had been attending such receptions and parties since he was very small. There were awards in a box in Ciel’s closet that had once hung on the wall in his father’s office. In fact, it was at such a party that Ciel had met Claude for the first time.

Claude flicked the turn signal and circled into the drive at the lab. They paused at the guardhouse and the older flashed his badge. The guard smiled at Ciel in the passenger seat, clearly recognizing him as well. The railing lifted and the car started forward past the gates. The lawn of the lab was shrouded in darkness. Ciel knew a tall fence, electrified and topped with razor wire, surrounded the entire compound. Only small lights lined the drive. Claude quickly located a parking spot and shut the car off. He turned to Ciel.

“Shall we?”

Ciel nodded. He pushed his way out of the car and they made their way into the massive gray structure. They entered through the main entrance, the one that was used for any sort of public events or general business inquires. Ciel had no doubt that there would be more than just the other workers and executives of the lab in attendance. There would be reporters, photographers. Claude would probably give some sort of interview. Be featured in one of the many scientific magazines. 

The lobby was done up perfectly for the event. Large windows made up the entire front of the entrance so Ciel could see the decorations before they’d even made it inside. There was small tables set up around the room, balloons and lights strung strategically above the granite floor. The light caught gold flecks in the smooth lacquered floor, which clicked under the shiny shoes of the guests. Waiters threaded through the crowd, plates of drinks and hors d’oeuvres balanced on unwavering palms. A bar had been erected near the back of the hall, placed deliberately in front of the door that led to the rest of the lab. Already drinks were being passed around and Ciel could tell that it was going to be quite the bash before the night was over.

He smoothed his hands over the dark slacks he was wearing, already feeling nervous sweat threatening to moisten the blue button-down that matched his eyes a little too perfectly. A thin tie was looped around his neck and he’d combed his hair back. Well, half of it, the left side, leaving the right half of his fringe to hide the hideous eye patch. All things considered, he supposed he looked all right and he wished that Sebastian were there to see it. 

Claude guided him over toward the door behind the bar. He swiped his keycard and pulled the other through with him. “Just one moment, I forgot some notes in my desk for my speech later.”

Ciel followed him down the familiar hallway. He couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d been there. Perhaps it was over the holidays the previous year when he’d seen Claude tap dance. The holiday party had been about nine months prior and he was sure it couldn’t have been that long, but maybe it was. Time flew by far too quickly sometimes. 

They passed a bunch of rooms with vague descriptions of what they contained. Ciel knew that it was mostly conference rooms and administration offices in this part of the building. The more secretive segments were further on. He kept pace with Claude, walking slightly behind the other, listening to their footsteps as they padded down the hall. 

Being in the lab filled Ciel with memories. He remembered occasionally going there with his mother to drop off his father’s lunch. Vincent was sometimes in such a hurry to get to work that he’d forget it on the counter. Rachel would laugh and peer in the bag, rolling her eyes slightly at the sorry looking sandwich and bruised fruit often inside. If it weren’t for her, Vincent probably would eat a lot of dismal meals. She would cook up something delicious for herself and Ciel and bring a portion by the office for her husband.

There were fond moments in the corners of his mind of him sitting on Vincent’s desk, playing with the objects scattered across it. He distinctly could recall being fascinated by Newton’s Cradle, pulling one ball back and watching it hit the three in the middle that remained stationary while the one furthest the point of impact went sailing away. It had ended up breaking shortly before the accident. Ciel had always meant to get a replacement.

He wondered who had his father’s office now. What their job was, if they also had a wife who brought them food or a child who amused himself by coloring on old lab reports on Bring Your Kid to Work Day. Ciel shook the thoughts from his mind, reminding himself that being there was a good thing. It made him feel close to his parents and he needed to stop treating everything as a painful memory. They wouldn’t have wanted it for him, to have him hurt himself like that. 

They reached Claude’s office and the older male unlocked the door. Ciel hovered in the doorway, waiting as the other shuffled through the drawers. He drew out a small stack of cards, holding them up with a triumphant grin. Ciel tried his best to smile back. This was a big deal for Claude; the first of what his boyfriend probably hoped would be a long string of successes. 

Walking back down the hall, Ciel checked his phone. Undertaker had texted earlier to ask how the previous night’s “project” had gone. He’d let the other know that everything was fine, but he had wanted to say more. Part of him wished that Sebastian had a cell phone but supposed that it was probably a good idea that he didn’t. Still, it was something he guessed wouldn’t hurt to bring up to the alien. After all if he wanted to appear human while out in public it was only natural that he possessed an essential human communication tool.

“It means a lot to have you here with me,” Claude said. “I’m glad you came.”

“You say it as though I have a choice,” Ciel said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. They’d nearly reached the door back to the lobby and he realized too late the carelessness of his statement.

Claude’s hand shot forward and his fingers slipped under Ciel’s hair gripping the back of his neck. It pinched the nape, squeezing into the pressure points making the younger boy freeze. He cursed himself for what he’d said; he’d not been thinking. 

“Don’t take that ungrateful tone with me,” Claude said, his voice calm.

Wishing to escape the vice-like fingers, he reached up to pull Claude’s hand away. Instead the older caught his wrist and dragged him to the side into a small alcove, where he found himself being pressed against the wall, the other’s fingers twisting harshly in his hair. He surmised of course that there would be cameras stationed to capture anyone who moved through the passage. His belly flattened against the cold stone as his chest heaved, waiting for Claude’s wrath.

“I’m really sorry for what you’ve been through this week,” Claude’s voice was in his ear, low and dangerous. “But don’t think you can get away with that attitude.”

“I wasn’t,” Ciel said. 

Claude pressed against him, crushing him against the wall. He could feel the other’s dick in his pants, pushed his hips forward to get away from it, meeting the harsh wall. At least Claude wasn’t hard, but he sincerely hoped the other didn’t notice his resistance.

“Enough!” Ciel exclaimed.

“Don’t think I can’t tell,” Claude said. His tongue caressed the bit of skin directly under Ciel’s earlobe. “I won’t hesitate to punish you.”

His hand lifted from Ciel’s hair, trailing along his back to cup his ass. Fingers greedily groped one cheek, then pulled back to land a sharp slap. Ciel felt the sting even through the fabric of his pants, gasping as Claude’s fingers brushed over it, rubbing in the pain. 

“Be good,” Claude growled. Then he pushed off the wall, away from Ciel. “Let’s go.”

Ciel turned, feeling humiliated. Every time he thought he was getting better, getting stronger, Claude knocked him down again. Made him feel worthless and stupid. He wanted to stand up for himself, to be who he actually was and he’d tried, but as usual the other was more powerful. Maybe it would’ve been better if he’d not said anything at all. 

He slunk past Claude, feeling the irritation radiating off the other, displeasure in the golden eyes. Ciel moved back into the hallway, not really enjoying having Claude walk behind him but he had no choice. He adjusted his pace as quickly as he could without it being obvious, sighing inside with relief when he reached the door and stepped back out into the party. 

People were laughing and the swell of the conversation seemed to have grown even louder in their absence. Glasses clinked. Shoes made their way across the floor, clicking excitedly, mimicking the noise of the cameras that had appeared as well. Evidently the press had arrived.

The entire evening had been spoiled in Ciel’s eyes though. Of course, it was obvious he was the only one who felt this way. Everything had just stayed the same while his confidence was shattered again in the deserted hallway minutes before. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to center himself again.

“Claude!”

A voice filled with such excitement had Ciel spinning to find the source. He was curious to know who would speak his boyfriend’s name with such delight. Then again, he was the only one who saw Claude as a monster. It was rather like looking at a devil, a fallen angel. The rest of the world saw a handsome, charismatic man, a rising star at the top of his field. They’d never picture him as anything but even behind closed doors.

The voice belonged to a rather good-looking young man in a violet blazer. His clothing was very fitted and Ciel could see that he was built much like Ciel was, slender limbs and lean muscles. However the other boy also had at least three inches of height, making Ciel feel even smaller than normal. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, electric blue eyes glittering with unbridled admiration.

“Ah, Ciel, this is someone I’d like you to meet,” Claude said. The boy practically skipped over to them and Ciel felt his stomach flip with displeasure. How could the other look at Claude with such devotion? It was sickening. “Ciel, this is Alois Trancy. He’s one of the interns we took on this year, though I dare say with his expertise he’ll be giving me a run for my job one day.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Alois chuckled, but the faint pink dust to his cheeks conveyed how much he appreciated the praise. “I’ve been having some rather excellent instructors. That makes it easy.”

He glanced at Claude. “Who is this?”

“This is Ciel Phantomhive,” Claude said. “His father used to work here.”

Ciel waited for Claude to say more but it never came. Of course he didn’t expect Claude to just come right out and say they were together. People at his workplace didn’t know and they didn’t need to know. But this…this _student_ should definitely know that Ciel was at least a close friend of Claude’s or something. 

Quiet rage bubbled a bit in his chest and he grabbed a soda from a passing waiter’s tray, anxious to have something to do with his hands before he snapped. He took a long drink, letting the bubbles tickle his throat, trying to regain a sense of calm. 

“Phantomhive,” Alois said. His brows knit in thought for a moment and then he brightened. “As in Vincent? The one the new wing is named after? The one who discovered the—”

“Yes that one,” Claude cut in. He glanced at the bar. Charles Phipps, one of his lab technicians, was standing nearby. He was holding a bottle of some dark colored spirit, waving small glasses in the air. “If you’ll excuse me I have some catching up to do. Perhaps you two can become friends.”

Ciel wanted to tell Claude that in no uncertain terms did he want to become friends with this boy. There was something he didn’t trust about the other, some wild look in the Alois’ eyes that made him feel slimy. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again as he remembered his boyfriend’s warning. It was too late anyway; Claude had stridden away and was now knocking back a shot of the liquid with Phipps. They laughed and the platinum-haired male clapped Claude on the shoulder.

“Claude’s great, isn’t he?” Alois was saying. His eyes were shining as he stared over at the bar.

Ciel hummed and took a sip of his soda. He was neither going to confirm or deny the statement. The truth was Claude could be great sometimes. If one did what he said and acted submissive. On the other hand, if one crossed the golden-eyed male, they would be sore to suffer the consequences. But he guessed that Alois had never seen that side. No one who had would look at Claude Faustus with such admiration. 

“So,” Ciel said, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to entertain Alois for at least a small amount of time. It wouldn’t benefit him to have word get back to Claude that he had been anything but polite. “What are you studying?”

“Biology,” Alois said. “I’d like to focus on exobiology though, since it’s not a huge field. They do dabble in it here though, which is exciting. It was hard to find a lab that did.”

Ciel knew little about the different branches. He did remember his father would sometimes mention that his team was collaborating with one that specialized in that, though he couldn’t remember exactly what that area of study had entailed.

“Which is that?” He asked, sipping his drink again, trying to appear interested.

“It’s deals with the possibility of life in space,” Alois said. “You know like other tiny organisms living on distant planets. How they believe there was once water on Mars. I guess even in extremist cases the possibility of aliens.”

Ciel choked on his soda. He coughed violently for a few moments before the spasm subsided. His eyes were watering and he glanced over at Alois. “Sorry—the carbonation. Aliens? This lab studies aliens?”

“Well, not exactly,” Alois said. “Not until recently. Seems that they started having some interesting occurrences this summer. I’d been sending out letters for internships since the spring and they called to have me assist with their new project. Unfortunately it’s not been yielding very favorable results.”

Ciel wondered what he could mean by that, but he forced his expression to remain impassive. “Aliens don’t exist.” He scoffed, hearing his father’s voice in his mind.

Alois laughed and leaned closer, his voice low and serious. “That’s what they want you to believe.” 

Ciel didn’t know how to respond to this. He took another glance at Claude and Phipps who were still drinking. Deidrich had joined them though he was sipping at a larger glass slowly. Ciel wanted to go over and talk to him, but suddenly Alois’ shrill laughter jolted him from his thoughts. He blinked, eyes shifting back to look at the other. Alois rocked back on his heels and grinned.

“What?” Ciel asked.

“I’m just _kidding_ ,” Alois said. “They might be out there but we sure haven’t found evidence of them. Mostly it’s just little single cells organisms and stuff. You should’ve seen your face though. Thought you were going to wet yourself.”

“Indeed.” Ciel rolled his eyes.

To be honest, he was relieved that Alois hadn’t been serious. That was the last thing he needed was there to be any sort of scientific proof that aliens existed. He was spared any further conversation as the hall grew quieter, and a woman stepped on the stage to introduce Claude.

Ciel grabbed another soda and sipped at it, trying to focus on anything else. He didn’t care about what award Claude had gotten. All he could think of was how the other had slammed him against the wall in the hallway. The threatening way he’d growled at him. Smacked his rear and ordered him to “be good” like a disobedient child. It made his insides burn with shame and irritation. 

The younger male turned his thoughts back to Sebastian, wondering how the alien was spending his evening. He was certain that it was a hundred times better than what he was currently doing. Maybe he’d taken a trip outside. That filled Ciel with a bit of anxiety. He was quite certain that no one but him knew of Sebastian’s true nature, and the man did a decent job of blending is as a human. Still, with the agent skulking around he felt a bit on high alert.

“Hey kid, long time no see.”

Ciel turned toward the voice and found Deidrich standing next to him. He was still holding the same drink from before and his gaze was bright and alert. Ciel was pleased to note that at least one of his father’s coworkers still had some sensibilities. The older man ran a hand through his dark hair and nodded at the stage.

“He certainly likes to talk, doesn’t he?” Deidrich said it lightly, but there was no humor in his tone. 

“I thought you liked him,” Ciel said, surprised.

“I am indifferent,” Deidrich replied. “I liked him alright when he interned and after he first started here. Within the last couple years though things have changed.”

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked. He moved closer, but kept his eyes trained on Claude just in case the other wanted to pick him out in the crowd. He didn’t want his boyfriend to think he was being suspicious or accuse him of not paying attention.

“He’s just gotten domineering,” Deidrich said. “More aggressive. I think he feels his age when compared to some of the senior scientists, even though we truthfully aren’t that much older than he is. I mean, he deserves this, the award he’s getting tonight. His work on our biggest project has been invaluable but…”

The other man’s voice trailed off. Ciel wondered what exactly it was that he was trying to say. 

“He’s not your dad, Ciel,” Deidrich said. “It’s just not the same.”

Ciel nodded. That he could understand. His life hadn’t been the same since his dad was gone. Both of his parents actually. He’d thought he’d found some light in Claude but that had just resulted in an even darker downward spiral. Now Sebastian represented something different in his life. Something warm, and safe, and good. Ciel sincerely hoped that it was just the start of many similar things to come.

“I miss him,” Ciel said. The last person he’d admitted it to was Sebastian, but like the alien, he felt comfortable letting his guard down with Deidrich. Especially now that it appeared that the other wasn’t as fond of Claude as Ciel had previously thought.

“So do I,” Deidrich said. Ciel glanced over and found the man offering him a small smile. He returned it, tuning back into the present as a light smattering of polite applause began, signaling the end of the speech.

Ciel swung his gaze to look at Claude. The other was staring at him. The younger male offered an even bigger smile, hoping that it looked convincing. He didn’t want to think of what Claude might do if he thought Ciel wasn’t truly happy for him. Or, more importantly, _with_ him. Sucking in and releasing a breath of immense relief, Claude returned the gesture. Maybe he was forgiven for earlier after all.

The rest of the reception passed rather quickly. Ciel ended up spending more time with Deidrich, watching Claude get sloshed at a comfortable distance with Phipps and some of the younger scientists. Alois went over to join them so Ciel was also spared the misfortune of having to entertain him as well. 

Ciel was relieved when the reception finally wrapped up, exiting the party rather quickly with Claude. He made sure to walk a slight distance behind the other so that people wouldn’t notice them walking to the same car. Claude fumbled in his pocket for the keys, tossing them clumsily at Ciel. They bounced onto the sidewalk with a soft tinkling. Heaving a huge inward sigh, Ciel bent to pick them up and moved to the driver’s side door. At least Claude wasn’t too irresponsible about drunken safety. This time. 

Tugging open the door he settled behind the wheel. Driving always gave Ciel a bit of anxiety since he’s lost his parents in the car. Riding with someone was fine, but when faced with it himself, he sometimes got especially apprehensive. A couple times he’d even had to pull over in the past to ride through a panic attack. He certainly hoped that this would not be one of those as Claude would no doubt be less than sympathetic. Considering how “Mean Claude” had made an appearance at the lab.

“Hey,” Claude said. He reached across the center console, prodding at Ciel’s side. “Let’s go kid, I wanna go home.”

Ciel glanced over at him. It was good that no one had seemed to pay any attention to his behavior at the party. Claude’s glasses were slightly askew, eyes glassy. He turned the key and backed out of the space. 

The drive back home didn’t seem to take as long as the one there; this was usually true of any trip. It was uneventful for the most part, except for when Claude got a little too handsy at a stoplight. Ciel pushed away Claude’s groping fingers several times, becoming increasingly irritated as the attentions became more insistent. 

The light turned green and Ciel swatted Claude’s hand away. Claude slapped him and Ciel felt his teeth cut into his lip, coppery taste spreading across his tongue. He quickly sucked it into his mouth wanting to avoid staining the car, but at least Claude gave up.

Ciel eased the car into the driveway and shut it off. He went around to the other side of the car where Claude was getting out, moving with all the grace of a linebacker in a ballet recital. The younger male really wished that he could just leave him outside but what would the neighbors think if they saw Claude passed out on the lawn? Not to mention the trouble he’d be in when the other discovered his position. 

He didn’t feel like helping Claude up the stairs to his room and instead directed the other to the couch in the living room. The older collapsed upon it with a grunt mumbling something that sounded like “Phipps…the bourbon…more”, but he couldn’t be sure. In any case, he ignored it; Claude wasn’t going to be getting a drop more to drink that night if he had anything to say about it. 

Ciel pulled off Claude’s shoes, dropping them to the floor where they landed on the carpet with muted thumps. Then he spread the large blanket draped over the back of the couch around his boyfriend. He sighed and turned to shut off the lamp on the side table. The stairs seemed to go on forever as his tired body climbed them. 

Pulling off his clothes he dressed and went to the bathroom, looking for something to put on his lip. It had swelled slightly but it looked like the bleeding had stopped. His tongue laved at the wound, wincing. Still, it was a small price to pay in light of having Claude almost undo his pants in the car. 

As he padded back to his bedroom, he reflected that relations had definitely become less regular between Claude and himself. He knew that they’d been spotty since before Sebastian had come into his life, but now that distance had increased. Not that he cared; in fact he was surprised to find that he was rather happy about this turn of events. That was something he’d not have thought possible in the past. 

Sebastian. 

He knew it was dangerous, especially since he didn’t know how deep of a sleep Claude would remain in. However, the alien was incredibly perceptive to things and could of course disappear from the situation at a moment’s notice. And he was tired of ignoring what he desired. What he wanted. The thing that sounded the best to him at that moment was to have Sebastian with him.

Ciel whispered the other’s name into his dimly lit room. He didn’t have to wait long at all. The alien appeared on the window seat, his expression curious. It was obvious to him that he didn’t know why Ciel had summoned him. The younger male didn’t entirely know himself, but figured he had his answer when contented warmth pooled in his belly. He slid eagerly off the bed and crossed quickly to the other, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Missed me that much?” The alien asked. Ciel made a noise of agreement as the other’s arms encircled his waist, pulling him even closer. The alien laughed and Ciel buried his face against his neck, enjoying the vibrations of the sound. 

“You’ve no idea,” Ciel replied as he drew back.

Sebastian’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his injured lip. He knew the other might seek to fix it but shook his head; it was better left alone. Claude would find it odd if it suddenly healed overnight, unless in the possible chance he didn’t remember it. 

“It’s fine,” Ciel whispered. He knew that was a lie and that Sebastian knew it too form the look the other gave him. Crimson eyes narrowed, indicating ruin for any that hurt Ciel on purpose.

“No it’s not,” Sebastian said. His lips met Ciel’s forehead briefly before they traveled down toward his lip. The alien kissed him, but it was light and skewed to one side. The side not sporting a half clotted scab.

“I’m not fragile,” Ciel growled, a bit louder than he had been speaking since Sebastian had come to join him.

He grabbed the sides of Sebastian’s face, pulling him harder against him; letting his lips bruise against the other’s. Ciel didn’t mind Sebastian being gentle with him. In fact, he was the one person Ciel would explicitly allow to treat him in such a fashion because he knew that he could be vulnerable with the other and the alien would protect him. However, that wasn’t what he wanted right then.

Sebastian responded to Ciel’s wishes without question. The alien kissed Ciel back, twice as hard. His hands came up to thread through the other’s hair and he _pulled_ at it. It wasn’t too hard at first. No, just mildly irritating. Still Ciel felt anticipation growing as he waited for what the other were going to do next. 

Sebastian stared at Ciel, fingers still gripping the slate-gray strands, wine-colored gaze observing the single sphere of blue. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and he yanked harder, forcing Ciel’s head back. Ciel felt the alien’s lips against his throat, sucking on the flesh. Then the other pulled back his lips, allowing his fangs to gently scrape against the pale column of Ciel’s neck. He was pretty sure that it all was going to leave marks but he simply didn’t care.

Ciel found himself being lifted and carried over to the bed. Sebastian laid him on it and he settled onto the soft sheets, loving that they only smelled of fabric softener and himself. Claude never took him in his bed. Never cuddled with him. He was eager to add Sebastian’s delicious scent to the mix. Ciel felt a slight surge of apprehension as the alien shed his robe and stretched out next to him, eyes burning with unbridled excitement. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to happen; he’d just wanted Sebastian to stop kissing him like an abused kitten. He was fine. It was a minor injury compared to what Claude could have done. Compared to what he had done in the past. 

Sebastian was now moving down further. Somewhere along the way when he’d been lost in thought, the hem of his t-shirt had been pushed up and the alien was lazily running his slightly long and sharp nails along Ciel’s torso. He paused to rub his thumb in circles over the younger’s hipbone. Ciel licked his lips; what if Sebastian kept going?

This question was further brought forward when Sebastian bent and kissed Ciel’s stomach. The other couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips or the surprised moan that followed as the alien did it again. There was something so intimate about the act that had Ciel trembling. He reached down, letting his palm stroke over the back of Sebastian’s head as his belly was kissed a third time. The other’s hair was like liquid silk in his fingers. 

Ciel felt a bit strange. He wasn’t sure what to do. On the one had being this way with Sebastian excited him. In truth, he actually thought about being intimate with the other fairly often, wondering what it would be like. He only had Claude to compare it to but he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be similar at all to that. Frequently he’d wake up in the middle of the night or early morning from dreams the likes of which he’d never repeat to anyone with perhaps the exception of present company. However, those were dreams and this was reality.

And in reality Ciel still wasn’t quite ready to do anything regarding the contents of his pants. He really wanted to, but at the same time didn’t want the first time he and Sebastian did anything to be with a drunken Claude snoring on the couch downstairs. He didn’t want fireworks and rose petals or anything like that, but he did want it to feel more special.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. The nip had started bleeding afresh and he was quite sure that it was all down his chin at that point. He lapped at what was still beading there, the sickly sweet taste mixing vulgarly with the matching bud of worry in his stomach. 

What if Sebastian got annoyed with him for changing the plan? He’d been so serious about it, about what he wanted. And he _did_ still want it. Just not at the moment. He was fairly certain that Sebastian wouldn’t hit him or worse manipulate until he caved and agreed, leading to an act that he’d physically enjoy and mentally scream during. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint the other, knowing how ridiculous that it sounded.

He figured that he’d better say something soon because the other had hooked his fingers on the elastic waistband of Ciel’s pajama pants. The younger male fought with himself internally for what seemed like forever but turned out closer for a few moments. 

“Wait.”

Ciel’s hand shot out and he grabbed Sebastian’s wrist. He pulled the other’s hand away from his lower regions, heart thumping rapidly as he waited for the other’s response. Sebastian was staring at him looking confused. The alien’s eyes flicked over to where Ciel held his arm hostage, fingers locked in a death grip around his wrist.

“Is everything alright?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked away. God it was so embarrassing. Why couldn’t he let himself enjoy what had been about to happen instead of getting hung up on insignificant details? “Just…not ready yet.”

Sebastian drew back and nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Ciel said. He cursed himself for that. Why should he say he was sorry for what he wanted? For taking control of the situation, what he wanted to happen to his body.

The alien’s brows knit together. “Don’t be.”

“I—I just,” Ciel struggled to find the words but Sebastian shook his head. “I _do_ want those things but—”

“Though my race may love violence we are profoundly aware of the benefits to having an invested sexual partner,” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s more satisfying.”

Ciel didn’t know what to say to that but he was beyond relieved that none of the awful scenarios he had dreamed up became true. However, he didn’t want Sebastian to shy away from him either. He moved toward the other and curled up at his side. Sebastian’s arms encircled him, drawing him closer. The younger male tugged a blanket around the pair of them, resting his head on Sebastian’s spandex covered chest. 

“You’ll have to leave in the morning,” Ciel said. He wished that the statement wasn’t true, but knew the matter couldn’t be helped. “Hopefully Claude doesn’t wake up and vomit everywhere. Or worse have a bad hangover.”

Sebastian chuckled. “What made you call me here tonight?”

“Just wanted to be with you,” Ciel said. “You make me feel stronger.”

He closed his eyes as Sebastian’s fingers carded through his hair. The warmth and scent of the other was all around him and he couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt safer. Even if the evening hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped (or honestly as worse as he’d feared), it was still an improvement to have Sebastian there. 

Ciel wanted to make other changes in his life, he’d been thinking about them all evening, especially on the drive home. Maybe he’d tell his friends about what had really been going on in regards to everything. Claude. Sebastian. Perhaps he’d speak more to his father’s old coworkers; after all they probably missed his father just as much. And maybe, he’d give Paula a call at the therapist’s office. See if she could fit him in soon. 

Sebastian shifted slightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of Ciel’s head. “You are always strong, I just make it a point to get you to see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This chapter was a little bit shorter than they normally are for this work. not to mention somehow I was woefully inconsistent with my writing and pounded the last few pages of it earlier today. But I am happy with the result. I've been feeling little unmotivated lately in regards to writing which I'm not sure why that is. Still totally invested in the stories, just the actually typing part >_< Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a comment, kudos, whatever you wanna do.**
> 
>  
> 
> **talk to me on tumblr: nightmooncat**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

“Are you going to Sieglinde’s Halloween party next Saturday?” Elizabeth asked. She paused in the middle of editing a spread for that month’s biweekly issue of the school paper. 

Ciel glanced up at her, forehead creasing. “ _Who_?”

“Sieglinde Sullivan,” Elizabeth repeated. “You know, that German exchange student?”

“No,” Ciel said. “I _don’t_ know. I didn’t even know we had a German exchange student. Remember, I don’t talk to people Elizabeth.”

“Lizzie,” She rolled her yes. “And yes, I’m aware Mr. Anti-Social Butterfly. Anyway, I think it could be a rather fun time, so you should consider it.”

Ciel hummed and refocused on his notes as Elizabeth resumed typing. He was sitting in the school library during a free period getting in a last bit of studying for a French test later that day. At least, he was trying to. Elizabeth kept interrupting. The mention of the party was just the latest comment.

Halloween, like most holidays, was just something that occurred to Ciel. He didn’t have any particular like or dislike for them; they simply came and went and life went on. However, having been lifelong friends with Elizabeth and Soma, Halloween was one thing he knew he’d end up having to participate in, even if it didn’t appeal to him. It was like school dances, he went because his friends wanted him to and it made him happy to spend time with them, even if he weren’t fond of the activity himself.

“Speaking of parties,” Elizabeth paused again. “Soma said last week the committee for the Winter Formal had their first meeting. He’s excited to be in charge of the music.”

“How do you all ever find the time to do anything?” Ciel asked. He started shredding the end of a notecard absentmindedly. 

He supposed that he was one to talk. Everyone at St. Stella had extracurricular activities coming out of their ears. It was the way things were for the ultra bright and competitive he supposed. If you didn’t have at least a club, sport, and enough extra credit projects and volunteer work to choke a college admissions application, then you really weren’t worth your salt. Maybe you should consider going to _state school _. Which, Ciel was probably sure Soma was going to choose anyway.__

__Ciel didn’t care where he went to college either, though he kept up the façade that he did. He really only had two requirements: that the institution have a excellent business program and that it be out of state, as far away from Claude as he possibly could get. He still wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to break up with the other but he knew that Claude didn’t suspect a thing. In fact, he seemed to be blissfully in denial that Ciel was even thinking about going to college at all. Maybe he thought once high school finished he could just keep him home like a good little househusband. Thinking about being married to Claude made Ciel want to throw up._ _

__Ciel checked his phone. There were still fifteen minutes left before the next period. He also had a message from Paula. His therapist was confirming their appointment the following day._ _

__In the weeks that had followed since the awards reception, Ciel had been making small changes to his life. He still kept a comfortable distance from Claude though the other had slipped back into being calm but distant. This was more than fine with Ciel; he would rather only deal with the other in the most minimal ways. Additionally, he’d focused more on his classwork and after school activities._ _

__The most significant change had been contacting Paula again. She’d been happy to hear from him. His therapist was an exceptionally warm young woman who always had made him feel better when he was in her office. Her presence was calming and he supposed that was what made her so good at her job. In truth he had missed having someone on the outside that he could talk to about things. Someone who cared about him but wasn’t so directly involved in his life._ _

__At first, he’d been filled with anxiety about going back even though he wanted to. So much had happened since they’d last spoken and the only issue then had been his parents’ deaths and the trauma that had followed it. Now he had other things, darker secrets. He wasn’t sure if he’d be entirely ready to reveal them._ _

__Paula was patient as she had always been and he’d felt himself relaxing quickly. Their first meeting they’d touched on how he was doing and it was filled with mostly pleasant conversation; reestablishing the trust and boundaries that had been present before. He’d liked talking with her. Almost as much as he enjoyed conversing with Sebastian._ _

__Sebastian, on the other hand, was starting to act even more like a human. He went out more often in his mortal garb, white dress shirts and dark sweaters and fitted jeans looking effortlessly put together but exceptionally handsome. He did end up getting a cell phone though he said that it was a little primitive in it’s design and features. Ciel had laughed at him and told him that to humans, it was the latest and greatest. Nevertheless, the alien liked it because it allowed them to talk even when they could not physically be together._ _

__Ciel was still wondering when that was going to happen. After the night in his room, Sebastian hadn’t made another move on him outside of kissing and the occasional heated touch along his body. He liked that the other was so respectable, considering it a nice change from Claude’s animalistic groping, but sometimes he wished for the opposite. He wanted Sebastian to grab him and hold him against the wall, feel himself in the other’s long, sure to be skilled fingers. As such, he supposed he had to be content to wait._ _

__He answered Paula’s message and tuned back into Elizabeth who seemed to have started speaking again. She went on as though she hadn’t even realized he wasn’t listening, which was common. Elizabeth liked to talk and hear the sound of her own voice. Sometimes though she was good for a bit of information._ _

__“Anyway, I think this weekend my parents are going to take me to visit Duke,” Elizabeth said. “That should be fun. It’s in my top three.”_ _

__Ciel hummed. He hadn’t thought about visiting any schools, and he supposed that he probably should soon. Though he didn’t want to go anywhere that was only a few hours drive from home. He wanted it to be inconvenient for him to be followed. He realized how insane this sounded, basing college preferences on distance to escape an abusive partner. Though he supposed that he were not alone in that journey and was sure that many others had needed to take even more drastic actions._ _

__He glanced back up at Elizabeth. She was inserting some photos into an article, chewing on her lip in concentration. Though he kept meaning to, he’d not shared any great details regarding his recent life with her. Or Soma for that matter. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it just never seemed like the right time. He supposed that there weren’t any rules stating a desired protocol but whenever he thought of bringing it up, his confidence withered. He supposed that it had something to do with having kept the secrets for so long, thinking that they would be disappointed in him for not speaking up sooner._ _

__“Hey, so are you still seeing that Sebastian guy?”_ _

__The question was unexpected and Ciel was silent for a couple moments while he collected himself. “Um, yeah. Why?”_ _

__“Just curious,” Elizabeth said. “I’ve noticed you just seem to be busy a lot lately, not just with school. But you’ve also mentioned Claude’s been at work more frequently. Are you still having problems?”_ _

__“Something like that,” Ciel said._ _

__“Are you going to break up?”_ _

__Ciel felt his stomach twist. Much as he wanted that, it scared him. He’d been with Claude a long time and though he didn’t love the other, there was something familiar about him. Claude had been there through an exceptionally dark period in Ciel’s life and he couldn’t forget that. Even if he was pretty sure a lot of it had to do with wanting to get him in bed. Additionally, he was afraid that Claude would really hurt him if he tried to leave. He needed to be sure of a good escape before he attempted it._ _

__Deciding it would be better to be honest, he threw Elizabeth a bone. “I hope so.”_ _

__“That’s an unusual response,” Elizabeth said. Her lips pursed together. “Is it because of Sebastian?”_ _

__“Sort of,” Ciel admitted. “Claude doesn’t know about him, but we were having issues before I met Sebastian. He—he makes me feel good.”_ _

__Elizabeth regarded him for a few moments. Then she smiled. “Well, long as you’re happy. Be careful though, it’s not good to string along two people.”_ _

__“I know,” Ciel said. “It’s a complicated situation.”_ _

__“I’m not surprised,” Her soft smile turned into a smirk and she snapped her laptop closed. “You always like to live a little dangerously.”_ _

__Ciel laughed. He wasn’t sure that he would call it “living dangerously” but it had made him feel a bit better to admit something was going on. Maybe he’d tell her more later. In any case, he was most excited to get out of school. It was Friday and Sebastian had said they were going to do something fun._ _

__The bell rang and Elizabeth gathered her things. “Think about the party. I’ll see you later.”_ _

__Ciel was pretty sure that whether he wanted to or not, he was going to end up going to the party, if for no other reason than to spend time with his friends. Soma always got really into his costumes and in the two years since he’d started dating Agni, they had reached another level. So that would be amusing._ _

__The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and Ciel was relieved to note that even though Elizabeth had interrupted his studying, that he hadn’t really needed it at all. The test was easy. Of course that didn’t mean the next one would be, so he couldn’t rest on his laurels._ _

__Gathering his things at the end of the day he was struck by the slight nip in the air. It occurred to him that within the next month it would start getting too cold to take walk to school or ride his bike, but of course Elizabeth would have no problem chauffeuring him as she had that morning. Sebastian had said he was going to meet him there but he saw no sign of the other. Even with his human attire he still was pretty noticeable. Suddenly a car near the curb honked loudly at him._ _

__Ciel jumped and peered at the driver. _No way.__ _

__“When did you buy a car?” He asked as Sebastian rolled down the window._ _

__“Today,” Sebastian said. “The man at the store assured me it was the best. Though he was surprised that I didn’t need financing.”_ _

__Ciel quirked an eyebrow. Sebastian wasn’t wrong; the car was nice. He’d never seen the other pay for anything though so this was something new. “Um, where’d you get the money? You didn’t rob a bank, did you?”_ _

__“No,” Sebastian laughed. “Though it would be very easy to do. Actually, I converted some of my planet’s currency into Earth’s. It’s very simple, all our ships come equipped with an exchange feature. You simply type in where you are and voila.”_ _

__Either Earth’s currency was worth shit compared to Ignis, or Sebastian was loaded. Either way, it was clear that the other was very financially stable. Ciel rolled his eyes and opened the door. Once he’d settled in the passenger seat Sebastian put the car in gear and moved out of the lot._ _

__The minute he turned onto the street it was a different story. Ciel’s head snapped back against the headrest in the car. He gripped the handle in the door with one hand and the center console in the other, looking at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. He watched the speedometer rapidly climbing and his stomach inched into his throat as they coasted past a stop sign without actually stopping, the octagonal sign a red blur out the window._ _

__“Sebastian, what are you doing? You can’t drive like this!” Ciel said, working to keep his voice calm._ _

__Sebastian eyed him, but slowed to a manageable speed. He was still going faster than he should have, but was no longer jockeying for a NASCAR title. Ciel let out a sigh of relief and felt his fingers uncurl from where they were clutching the interior._ _

__Driving exceptionally fast also made him nervous since the accident. Vincent was a careful driver but Ciel knew that speed definitely was a top cause of auto accidents. Going from zero to a million in two seconds might be fine when Sebastian was in his ship, with the entire universe spread out before him, but not on a suburban road._ _

__“Where are we going?” Ciel asked. “You said you had something planned. I assume that it wasn’t to show me your new car.”_ _

__“You are correct,” Sebastian said. “I figured that it might be nice to get out of town for a while. It’s still fairly nice weather out even if it’s getting chillier.”_ _

__“Couldn’t we teleport?” Ciel asked. “I mean, this way is fine too, you just usually travel faster.”_ _

__“This is true,” Sebastian said. “But sometimes it’s good to slow down and try things a new way. Besides, these types of vehicles weren’t available last time I was here. I’m finding it a rather enjoyable time, even if they are a bit slow.”_ _

__Ciel chuckled. First the cellphone and now cars. How truly behind human civilization was compared to the people of Ignis. Yet he didn’t really feel Sebastian was all that different from him, and it didn’t seem to matter to Sebastian that Ciel came from a race that was still in an equivalent to the stone age in some aspect’s to the alien’s wild, sophisticated people._ _

__“So,” Sebastian said. “How are things going with your therapist?”_ _

__Sebastian had been the first one Ciel had told he was going to start seeing Paula again. The other had been supportive of course and Ciel was grateful for it. He valued being able to share everything with Sebastian as well, but it was nice to have an impartial listener at the same time. He knew it was better than the response he could hope for from Claude and was doing his best to make sure that the other didn’t find out._ _

__“Good,” Ciel said. “Really good. It’s like I never stopped going. She’s a nice woman.”_ _

__Sebastian took a hand off the wheel to reach over and squeeze one of Ciel’s. “I’m glad. Whatever will help you.”_ _

__Ciel felt a bit of a lump rise in his throat. Sebastian always said things like that. Things that pricked at Ciel’s insides, making him ache in the best way possible. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand in return, then brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it._ _

__“Is it a surprise?”_ _

__“Not necessarily,” Sebastian said. “It’s not far away. I just thought it would be nice to go to a different town. Maybe one that doesn’t hold quite so many memories for you.”_ _

__Ciel rested his head against the window watching the scenery fly past. The ocean was to the left of them and to the right stretches of grass and trees. He knew this route but he didn’t often come that way anymore. Once in a while his parents would drive through on their way to larger cities. Sebastian was right; there wasn’t as much tightly ingrained history._ _

__The next town was larger than where he lived but it still boasted a lot of similar charm. Sebastian parked the car and they got out and began to walk around the downtown area. It was late in the afternoon, but still too early for the dinner crowds to have begun to arrive. It felt nice for Ciel to be somewhere that people didn’t know him or anything that had happened to him. To not catch their eyes shifting away at the last second or hear snatches of pitying conversation._ _

__On the other hand, that reminded him. He was going to meet Deidrich next week at the lab before they spent some time together too. The older man had told Ciel he’d come across some of his father’s old things while cleaning and wanted Ciel to have them. Of course he’d agreed. In a way, though the reception had been disastrous in regards to Claude, Ciel was quickly coming to realize that more good than bad had come from it._ _

__Sebastian caught his hand again and Ciel held it tightly. Another benefit to not being in his hometown was that word would not be likely to get back to Claude. He enjoyed being able to stroll along, sharing affection with someone that he was truly happy with. He remembered holding hands with Claude a few times but the other would always let go whenever other people appeared. Sebastian refused to do so, even if there was no room for them to walk as they made their way up the avenue, instead pulling Ciel closer to his side as they skirted around others moving in the opposite direction._ _

__“Where are we going?” Ciel asked again. “Tell me!”_ _

__Sebastian hummed and stared up the street. “Alright, we’re here.”_ _

__They had reached a wide wooden boardwalk that was lined with shops and restaurants. Since it was still rather early it wasn’t as crowded as it could have been. Ciel remembered being here a long time ago, probably on the way home from some school trip. They always stopped somewhere to let the kids have a bit of relaxation. However, it was as though he were seeing it with entirely new eyes being there with Sebastian. He was starting to feel that way about a lot of things._ _

__It soon became clear that Sebastian didn’t have any sort of set idea about what he wanted to do or where they were going. Ciel supposed this wasn’t a huge deal, but he thought it funny that the other had tried to be especially secretive about their plans when there really was no plan at all. Still, he couldn’t complain. It was always nice to just spend time with Sebastian._ _

__The coastal air blowing in from the ocean was carrying with it the hint of fall and cooler temperatures. He wondered if there would end up being a lot of snow that winter. Sometimes they got pretty bad storms that resulted in everything being shut down for days. There’d been a few such occasions when he’d been little, but there hadn’t been an especially bad one for at least three years. Still, with the ever-changing climate Ciel knew better than to assume things couldn’t change._ _

__“So,” Ciel said. “What did you do all day?”_ _

__“Worked on my ship,” Sebastian replied. “There’s been very satisfactory progress in regards to the exterior. I’ve mended most of the fractures in the surface and should be ready to start replacing the cracked windows. It’s the internal wiring that is giving a bit of trouble.”_ _

__“I’m sorry to hear that,” Ciel said, but in a way he wasn’t. He knew Sebastian would probably have to leave once the repairs were finished. That wasn’t something he was ready to face yet._ _

__“It’s alright,” Sebastian said. “The process is slow. The ship in it’s own way is almost like a living being. I can mend it, but I must wait often for the changes to really stick. Like transplanting an organ.”_ _

__“And here I thought it was just a bunch of metal and wiring,” Ciel said._ _

__“Hardly,” Sebastian laughed. “Nothing on Ignis is what it first appears to be. Including me.”_ _

__Ciel supposed that this was true, but it didn’t matter. After his initial shock over Sebastian’s more primitive appearance, he’d come to accept the beauty in it. The week previous he’d even requested Sebastian let him see it again, though the other had been a bit reluctant to do so. In the end he’d agreed and Ciel had spent the better part of an hour marveling over the differences. It had meant a lot to Ciel having Sebastian trust him with viewing him that way and it made him want to trust the other even more._ _

__“Do you have holidays on Ignis?” Ciel asked._ _

__“We have celebrations of sorts,” Sebastian said. “But we don’t commemorate any of your Earthly ones, no. We have things like the Blood Festival or the Night of Blue Fire, or that’s what it would translate roughly in English.”_ _

__Ciel wondered what kinds of things those were, what they entailed. It sounded exactly like the type of things that Sebastian’s people would celebrate. He pulled out the pendant from beneath his shirt, having stuffed his tie in his bag back at the car._ _

__“You said that this is the hottest flame in Ignis,” Ciel said. Sebastian nodded. “You have a nightly celebration about it?”_ _

__“A whole month actually,” Sebastian said. “A lot of it is spent harvesting those flames. We use them in a lot of important things. But the final night is most significant. Everyone in Ignis participates no matter their station.”_ _

__“What happens?”_ _

__“Well, we all gather throughout the planet and there’s some words said, spells of protection and satisfying life and all of that. Then we have to eat the fire.”_ _

__“You eat the fire?” Ciel recalled once Elizabeth had dragged him to a circus when they were younger and there’d been a fire swallower. He was pretty sure that wasn’t what Sebastian meant._ _

__“Yes,” Sebastian said. “As I previously explained, fire shapes the lives of my kind. It doesn’t hurt us. In fact, it helps sustain our lives, even more than food. That’s why those who are sentenced to death on my planet are deprived of it until they simply…extinguish.”_ _

__“That sounds horrible,” Ciel said. He could feel fear prickle at his spine._ _

__“What they do to deserve it is horrible,” Sebastian said. “Justice is absolute.”_ _

__“What if you were wrong though?” Ciel asked. “What if they were innocent? Someone made a mistake?”_ _

__Sebastian shook his head. “We don’t make mistakes.”_ _

__Ciel fell silent. They’d stopped walking somewhere along the way and he’d paused to stand at the railing, staring out at the ocean before him. Sebastian was standing next to him, also staring, but his gaze seemed to be a million miles away. This always fascinated Ciel, how it appeared that Sebastian wasn’t just looking at something, but through it._ _

__“I wish I could feel things like you,” Ciel said. He glanced up at Sebastian. “Or see them.”_ _

__The alien’s gaze shifted back, crimson eyes alight with interest. He bent and leaned toward the younger male, a smile playing about his lips. “Would you like to?”_ _

__Ciel’s eyes narrowed in confusion. He didn’t really follow what Sebastian was suggesting. It wasn’t really possible, curious as he might be. He shrugged. “Sure.”_ _

__“Alright,” Sebastian said. He reached out one pale hand. His slender fingers closed around Ciel’s upper arm, his grip strong but gentle. “Close your eyes.”_ _

__Ciel did as he was told, wondering what Sebastian was doing. He felt as though Sebastian’s palm was growing warmer by the second and he reminded himself that that made sense since Sebastian was a fire alien. The hand moved from his arm and then two fingers pressed down slightly just above Ciel’s good eye. He shifted a bit at the unexpected touch, but remained stationary._ _

__“Alright,” Sebastian said._ _

__Ciel opened his eye again just a fraction at first, but it quickly flew wide in surprise. He was staring at the exact same thing he had been before, but it was suddenly different in ways that he hadn’t noticed._ _

__Everything was sharper and brighter; he could see every shade in the ocean and the light reflecting off the sky. He could hear the conversations of people that were far down the boardwalk as though they were standing right next to him. The wood beneath his hands felt different too, it was as though he could touch every grain and whorl with outstanding sensitivity and not only that but feel the memories of people who had been there before. Those who had constructed the boardwalk, people who had stood in the same place, couples, families, a distant murder. He could read the numbers on the buoy miles from the shore And if he really stared at the sky he could see other things beyond it. Space. The heavens. The very universe that stretched around the world hidden from humans’ naked eyes._ _

__There was a dog barking somewhere but Ciel couldn’t see it. He understood somehow though that the dog was barking because its person was soon going to be arriving home. The car the person was driving was coming up the road, and it had a leaking radiator. Someone in the next house was cooking. It smelled like stew and he could practically taste the juicy chunks of meat and vegetables._ _

__As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. The world seemed dull in comparison. Like in the Wizard of Oz before everything switched to Technicolor. He glanced over at Sebastian, realizing he’d started breathing hard. Blinking, he composed himself before he spoke._ _

__“Is it like that all the time?”_ _

__“Sort of,” Sebastian said. “You handled it a lot better than some. Though we don’t make it a habit to show those who aren’t like us what we can do. In any case, it doesn’t seem as significant to us since we are born that way, and one does become used to it after a time; able to regulate what you concentrate on so everything doesn’t assault you all the time.”_ _

__“It’s beautiful,” Ciel said._ _

__“I’m glad you think so,” Sebastian said. “Come, let’s continue on.”_ _

__Ciel followed Sebastian up the boardwalk. They walked along without saying anything. The younger male didn’t mind it; it gave him time to think. His mind was always going and being tugged in several different directions at once. Lately, it seemed as though his thoughts were as scattered and numerous as the grains of sand on the beach. He didn’t know which was the correct path but hoped he’d figure it out soon._ _

__“I asked about holidays because Halloween is coming up,” Ciel said. “Apparently someone from school is having a party and it seems Elizabeth may have accepted on my behalf.”_ _

__“I get the sense you don’t like parties,” Sebastian said. Ciel rolled his eyes at the amusement in his voice._ _

__“Not really,” He replied. “It’s not that I have anything against them. I was a rather quiet child even before my parents died. Social gatherings just make me nervous sometimes. I don’t know how to talk to people. As I got older people translated being shy or awkward to being stuck up. Which isn’t true, I never thought I was better than anyone.”_ _

__“You’re better than people who’d think that,” Sebastian said. “Humans are so quick to judge and often jump to conclusions without first learning all the facts or giving things a chance. Sometimes that has benefitted your kind, but in the long run it often leads to a lot of hurt.”_ _

__Ciel sighed. As usual Sebastian spoke the truth. They spent another couple of hours exploring the shops on the boardwalk, sitting and talking. Ciel braved the chill to make it down to the sand and kick off his shoes to put his feet in the water. It was freezing of course but the shock made him feel alive even as it sapped the warmth from his toes. He glanced back at the beach to see Sebastian standing there looking at him like he was crazy, but the amused smirk playing about his lips said that he loved it._ _

__They ended up getting dinner at one of the restaurants near the end of the boardwalk. The waitress led them to a table that looked out over the water but Ciel found it difficult to look at anything except Sebastian sitting across from him. The alien ordered a steak off the menu, rare of course. Ciel watched him eat it, trying not to be a little disgusted by the faint trickles of blood that seeped out onto the white china plate._ _

__“This was the only thing I could order and have all the flavor not cooked out,” Sebastian said. “I would much rather have had a lobster or some chicken or something, but they wouldn’t serve it raw. Health codes or some ridiculous nonsense.”_ _

__Ciel frowned. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t be,” Sebastian laughed. “If I am going to have a human companion, then I must make such sacrifices once in a while. I can’t expect you to only eat with me in seclusion.”_ _

__Once dinner had been completed a dessert menu was requested and Sebastian watched a piece of Boston cream pie disappear into Ciel’s mouth with minimal pauses. The younger male laughed at him, offering a bite, which the alien declined._ _

__“I’m truthfully not fond of sweets,” Sebastian said. After a pause, he chucked, a devilish glint in his eye. “At least not this kind.”_ _

__Ciel blushed and shoved the last forkful into his mouth to avoid having to say anything. His eye shifted out toward the ocean where the sun was blazing along the line of the horizon. Half of it had already dipped beyond the surface of the water. The sky was a brilliant mix of reds, gold, and oranges and the waves glinted like iron. He glanced back at the Sebastian. The alien’s eyes were glowing slightly, matching the fire of the sky._ _

__They strolled back along the boardwalk to the car. Sebastian opened the door for him and Ciel made a move to get into the car. Instead he felt Sebastian grab his arm and suddenly he was being pressed against the side of the car, back on the rear passenger door, and the alien’s lips were on his. He could faintly taste copper, blood and salt from the meat. It mixed strangely with the flavors of chocolate and custard in his own mouth but it turned him on._ _

__Sebastian drew back and Ciel forced down the whimper building in his throat. He didn’t want to seem needy, but god did he need _something _. More time had passed since he’d met Sebastian, but honestly it didn’t matter. As long as things felt right he was going to do them. He’d not been ready last time and Sebastian had respected that, but Ciel wasn’t blind and he knew that the other wanted him just as much.___ _

____The drive back to town was a bit nerve wracking. Ciel conjured up several possible scenarios as they bounced along, each one more elaborate than the last on how to proposition Sebastian into doing more. He wanted to seem eager, but not too eager. Desperation was the last thing Ciel wish to portray, even though the thought of Sebastian expanding outside kissing made him want to grab the wheel and pull over to the side of the road. He resisted, staring out the window and biting his lip._ _ _ _

____“Where are you going to park your car?” Ciel asked. At the same time he was running through what he was going to say when he asked after other things._ _ _ _

____“Here,” Sebastian said, pulling into a space in front of the rope that closed off the entrance to the forest preserve for the night._ _ _ _

____Ciel was about to tell him that he couldn’t, he’d get ticketed or towed, but of course there was no point in saying any of that. He watched as Sebastian swept a hand over the dashboard and the car seemed to melt away. It was still very much present. Ciel could feel the seat under him. The door handle was solid under his fingers. And yet it appeared to have all changed to mimic the space around it, rendering the vehicle invisible._ _ _ _

____As they stepped out of the car, Ciel texted Claude and told him that he was going to spend the night at Soma’s as they had to finish up a group project. It was half true; there was going to be a group project, but Soma wasn’t present. He also messaged his friend just in case Claude decided to check facts. He usually didn’t, preferring to distance himself from Ciel’s acquaintances, but it never hurt to be cautious. He’d ended up filling Soma in as well about wanting to break up with Claude during lunch, figuring if he’d come clean to Elizabeth, it made sense for both of them to know._ _ _ _

____Claude responded a moment later. The text was very short but didn’t give the implication he suspected anything or was angry. After the slight moment of rage at the lab and the drive home, Claude had gone back to being calm and indifferent toward Ciel. He’d apologized for injuring his lip and that was the end of it. In a way he was relieved, but a small part of him kept suspecting that something terrible might happen and Claude would explode on him. With a shake of his head he dismissed the thought, burying it in a corner of his mind to resume later._ _ _ _

____“So,” Sebastian said once they were back in the confines of the craft. “Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”_ _ _ _

____Ciel glanced up at him sharply. Had he been that obvious? He’d not even said anything at all, but he supposed that maybe Sebastian could smell it on him. Hadn’t he once said something like that? That he could sense what he wanted? True or not, the idea wasn’t unrealistic. Ciel had seen and felt the world as Sebastian did for just a few minutes, but it had been quite a lot to process._ _ _ _

____He tried to remember which setup he’d decided on, but couldn’t. Nothing came to mind except the feeling of wanting to be touched by Sebastian. He could feel desire thrumming within him as he leaned forward, capturing the other’s lips in a kiss. He’d meant to say something enticing, appear cool instead of awkward, but that was reserved for any other occasion but the present one. Instead he tangled his fingers in the alien’s hair and allowed himself to be led toward the bed._ _ _ _

____He fell back on it, really wishing the material it was made out of existed on Earth. It was soft but felt a bit like gel and not in the memory foam kind of way. More like a firmer Jell-O filled waterbed. It felt so good to tired muscles but Ciel had never felt more awake. He pulled Sebastian down with him, loving the feeling of the other’s weight around him._ _ _ _

____Ciel shuddered against Sebastian. The kisses were becoming more frenzied and though he was still a bit apprehensive, this time he was positive he wanted more to happen. The alien’s hand slipped under his shirt, fingers gently running along his skin. Warmth was pooling in his belly and he lifted his hips eagerly, hoping that the other would take the bait._ _ _ _

____Sebastian moved, unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom and pulling it apart. His lips pressed against the taut skin of Ciel’s stomach. This was as far as they had gotten before, but Ciel was ready now. The younger male’s breath hitched, letting his eyes slide shut as Sebastian touched down again and again. His tongue dipped into Ciel’s navel._ _ _ _

____Fingers threaded themselves in the alien’s soft hair. Sebastian was always taking his time to show affection, never rushing. It was different than anything Ciel had previously experienced, but once he had he wondered how he’d ever gone without it._ _ _ _

____The alien tugged Ciel’s shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, casting it away somewhere into the darkness. His mouth met the other’s in a tender kiss, lingering for a few moments before moving on, tracing his lips along Ciel’s jaw. Pausing to nibble gently at his earlobe, that skilled tongue flicking out to trail a path down the side of his neck. Sebastian continued to tease Ciel’s torso, leaving the other trembling under his ministrations._ _ _ _

____Ciel groaned, feeling Sebastian’s palm press gently against the front of his pants. He was a bit surprised at the action, considering the other generally avoided touching him anywhere too intimate unbidden, but perhaps he had picked up on Ciel’s signals. The younger male certainly hoped so and he lifted his hips again, gasping as Sebastian moved his hand away, bringing it up to thumb at the button._ _ _ _

____“Is this alright?” He asked. Ciel could hear the want thick in the other’s voice as well. He nodded, closing his eyes._ _ _ _

____He felt his pants being pulled down, slipped gently over his hips and off his legs. They joined his shirt on the floor and Sebastian wasted no time in reaching out to squeeze gently between his legs. Ciel whimpered, hips bucking into the touch, craving more. The alien smirked against his mouth, stroking teasingly along the fabric covering Ciel’s cock._ _ _ _

____Ciel wanted more but he didn’t know how to voice it. He didn’t want to seem too eager, didn’t want things to move too fast, even though they were already going much slower than he had anticipated. Unlike Claude, Sebastian seemed to enjoy taking his time with his partner. Ciel shifted on the bed. He didn’t want to think about Claude. Not in a moment like this._ _ _ _

____Sebastian appeared to have had enough of the teasing for the moment. His fingers lifted the waistband on Ciel’s underwear and he practically ripped them off, surprising the younger male. Up until then, everything had been very slow and sensual, but now it seemed the alien was getting down to business. Ciel shivered slightly as cold air rushed over the very heated part of his body, a growl of anticipation working it way from his throat as Sebastian loomed over him once again._ _ _ _

____Ciel was hard and throbbing. All of his nerve endings were peaked, waiting to see what Sebastian was going to do. The obvious course of action would be to continue on with the stroking as he had been. Or… his eyes focused on Sebastian’s mouth. The alien ran his tongue teasingly over his lips as though he could feel what the other was thinking. He swallowed, body humming with expectation._ _ _ _

____Sebastian’s hands stroked down his thighs, hooking under his knees and forcing him to lift his legs. The alien drove them up toward his chest and Ciel complied, wondering exactly where this was going, feeling exposed. He’d told Sebastian he didn’t want to have sex yet, and everything about how the other had treated him until that point conveyed the wish would be respected. In the position he was now in however, a bit of fear bubbled forward as he wondered if Sebastian had changed his mind._ _ _ _

____As though sensing his discomfort, Sebastian leaned forward, hooking one of Ciel’s legs over his shoulder and then the other. Pressing several more kisses to Ciel’s face, drawing back slightly to stare into the one brilliant blue eye. “Do you trust me?”_ _ _ _

____Ciel nodded. He did trust Sebastian, more readily than he could remember doing so with anyone else before. The alien’s hand closed around him and Ciel could feel his palm was slick with something, though he’d never moved to get any lube. It occurred to him that perhaps aliens were capable of producing fluids in ways that humans were not for this purpose and wasn’t sure if he were fascinated or repulsed by this. He supposed a bit of both, but the feeling was too delicious to really care and he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation as Sebastian’s touch dipped further along his sac, massaging the tightly drawn balls._ _ _ _

____All at once the alien’s fingers stroked even lower. Ciel gasped, his eye snapping open as the heavily lubricated fingers rubbed at his entrance. This was not something he had anticipated and he let out a surprised squeal. Body flaring with heat over the outburst, he tried to compose himself but it was too late._ _ _ _

____“Yes?” Sebastian asked, waiting for confirmation. Ciel made another noise that he hoped no one but the alien would ever hear and nodded._ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian pushed a finger in, just one and only a couple of inches at first. Ciel wasn’t as tight as he sometimes was and didn’t need prep but there was something intensely erotic about taking things slow on purpose. Sebastian pulled the digit back slightly before shoving it in again, all the way. Ciel ground down against it, a string of curses spilling off his tongue as Sebastian’s thumb stroked over his perineum, pressing down to find his prostate from the outside, stimulating him from both angles at once._ _ _ _

____Ciel hissed as Sebastian pulled back and forward again, this time adding a second finger. He groaned over the slight delicious burn, loving the feeling of being stretched, concentrating on the feeling right where the alien’s digits were spreading him open. He knew that he wouldn’t last long like this, was amazed at what the other could do to him from such a simple touch._ _ _ _

____Sebastian’s fingers found his prostate easily, gently rubbing at the sensitive spot causing Ciel’s back to arch with pleasure. He reached out and gripped Sebastian’s arms, letting his hands trace over the smooth pale muscles. He half wished that Sebastian would take his pants off too but resisted the urge to indulge. This had already gone in a different direction than he’d originally thought. Not that he was complaining, but he did want to have some control of the situation. Even though Sebastian was making it very hard._ _ _ _

____“You’re stunning,” Sebastian whispered, hooking his fingers so he could stroke more easily at Ciel’s spot. His other hand drifted lazily down the other’s stomach, curling around the younger’s leaking cock. Ciel was torn between wanting to sit down harder on Sebastian’s fingers or lift his hips as the alien began to stroke him with a practiced flick of his wrist._ _ _ _

____In the end it didn’t matter. Something exploded from within him. He could feel it, like Sebastian’s fingers were vibrating. They felt hot inside him and they pressed against his walls, his prostate, causing it to flare with arousal. His entire body tingled, and he came rather violently painting his stomach with his seed, wondering exactly what had happened._ _ _ _

____He’d heard of mind blowing orgasms and seeing stars but this was unparalleled. His skin felt sensitive, drenched in sweat, his come rapidly drying on his body. He wanted to move and clean himself up, but he honestly wasn’t sure his legs would support him if he tried._ _ _ _

____Sebastian began to kiss him again, starting from his lips and making his way down. His mouth expertly swept along Ciel’s skin, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh, leaving faint red marks in its wake. The sharp tongue laved over the stickiness coating his belly, deftly sucking up every drop. Ciel groaned as the lips came back up to his, covering his own, tasting himself on them. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, stroking the other’s soft hair, wanting to convey somehow how much he’d enjoyed the act._ _ _ _

____Sebastian broke the kiss, burying his face in the space between Ciel’s neck and shoulder. His warm breath ghosted over Ciel’s throat and the younger male traced his fingers down the smooth skin of Sebastian’s back. He loved the feeling of having the other near him, knowing that Sebastian was his and no one else’s._ _ _ _

____“Sebastian,” He whispered. There was movement and crimson eyes regarded him carefully._ _ _ _

____“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked._ _ _ _

____Ciel giggled internally at the concern in the other’s tone. He nodded; biting his lip in a thinly veiled attempt to stop the smile fighting it’s way onto his lips. “Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian rolled off of Ciel but stayed close by. Ciel turned toward him, his body still coming down off it’s high. He could still feel whatever it was that Sebastian had lubed him with inside him. Perhaps that was what was causing him to feel as he did. He sat up, arranging the blanket around him, leaning forward._ _ _ _

____“What was that?” Ciel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. “I—I’ve never—”_ _ _ _

____His voice trailed off and he wondered how to say he’d never had an orgasm like that before. In truth he was shocked because Sebastian had just used his fingers. Ciel had never come from that alone before. Granted, it wasn’t as though Claude had bothered doing anything with them once he prepped Ciel, so he supposed in a way he just might not have previously known how sensitive he was to it. Though perhaps it was just Sebastian._ _ _ _

____“So you liked that, huh?” Sebastian asked, his crimson eyes shifting to look at the other. He chuckled as a blush dusted Ciel’s cheeks. “I was merely administering some human form of pleasure.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Ciel shook his head. “There was more…at the end. People can’t do that.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian smirked. “You really wish to know?” Ciel nodded as Sebastian sat up, his gaze curious._ _ _ _

____The alien held up a hand. Ciel’s eyes swept over the skin, wondering if the other were teasing him. There wasn’t anything especially noteworthy about Sebastian’s hand. It truthfully was very human in appearance, though the fingers were perhaps a bit longer and slimmer than normal. He stared at the digits, pushing his hands into his crotch to avoid repeated arousal as he imagined how they’d felt inside him._ _ _ _

____As he watched however he saw small flames seem to flicker along the surface of the skin. They curled delicately about the knuckles, almost invisible against the pale flesh. It occurred to Ciel that it was like the fire he had seen before, the one that Sebastian used to disguise his craft; these flares were slightly different, softer, more of a rose gold color._ _ _ _

____Sebastian reached forward so quickly that Ciel had no time to duck away. The hand pressed against the soft skin of his stomach and Ciel gasped. He could feel the fire licking at his belly, but it didn’t burn him. It felt really good. There was power thrumming under the gentle touch, that vibration that Ciel had experienced before. Only it had been more intense when it was going on inside of him. He felt his head tip back, falling once more onto the sheets, moaning as Sebastian rubbed his palm in small circles low on Ciel’s stomach._ _ _ _

____Then the feeling was gone as Sebastian promptly removed his hand. Ciel’s eye rolled over to look at him, seeing that the other’s skin had returned to normal. There was no longer any flames dancing about, hovering on the surface. He groaned a bit in frustration that Sebastian would start to build him up that way again and just…stop._ _ _ _

____It gave him pause to realize that Sebastian had lit a fire inside him. Literally. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but no harm had come to him. And he supposed it did make sense. Sebastian was a fire-based entity. So why shouldn’t his kind use the element for everything including pleasure?_ _ _ _

____Ciel waited for a bit until he’d stopped panting. Sebastian curled his body up next to the younger male, lazily slinging an arm around the smaller body. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never touched another human like that before.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that so?” Ciel asked, feeling his heart flutter a bit at the thought. “Guess I’m special then.”_ _ _ _

____Sebastian’s lips ghosted along the shell of his ear, pressing a kiss there, then another against the side of his neck. “Very.”_ _ _ _

____“So…” Ciel whispered. “This—pleasure fire, for lack of a better term. Can you—can you use it in other ways?”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t know what made him ask it but he was suddenly very curious about what Sebastian was hiding within his pants. And if the alien was even a fraction as skilled as he was with his fingers…Ciel purred internally at the thought. Sebastian’s hand trailed along his side, almost tickling him and Ciel snuggled closer into the touch._ _ _ _

____“Why should I reveal all my secrets?” Sebastian chuckled lowly. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”_ _ _ _

____Ciel pouted but he wasn’t truly mad. Ever since they’d met he’d enjoyed learning about Sebastian. There was still so much he didn’t know and though he was anxious to find out, there really was no reason to rush. He pulled the blanket around them, not wanting to go back home just yet. Besides, there was nothing waiting there for him anyway except a cold house filled with dark and empty rooms._ _ _ _

____“Can I stay the night here?” Ciel asked._ _ _ _

____“Of course,” Sebastian replied, drawing Ciel closer to his chest. The younger male let his eyes slip closed at the familiar comforting beat of Sebastian’s heart. “I was hoping that you would.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter certainly had a lot going on. I think we might be reaching about the midpoint of this story but we will see. Thanks for all your continued support.**
> 
> **follow me on tumblr: nightmooncat**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Ciel really disliked parties. Loathed them. However, it didn’t seem to matter because he inevitably found himself attending numerous celebrations despite his wishes. He supposed that he couldn’t begrudge his friends wanting to spend time with him, but both of them were much more social than he was and so there were inevitably long periods of time where they would be engaged with other friends and Ciel would find himself alone. 

Sometimes he preferred this. If he had to be at a less than optimal function he’d rather melt into the background, blend into the wall like a chameleon and stand there in the shadows nursing some sort of a drink for the better part of the night. Since he was quiet and the atmosphere loud, he was often overlooked and that was more than fine with him.

As such, this party was a little less horrible than others he’d attended over the years. Sieglinde seemed to have a flair for Halloween, which Ciel didn’t find at all surprising. Though she would dutifully wear the same uniform as all the other girls in school she did put her own stylish touches to her appearance. These were often things that went a bit outside the dress code and so she was always getting detention or being sent home to change. She didn’t seem to care, pointing out that her Euro-style was very much in vogue where she came from and that she’d simply signed up for the exchange program to travel to the States. 

Nevertheless, despite her rebellious attitude, she fit the mold of what was desired at St. Stella. She was exceptionally gifted, especially in the areas of math and science, something she took great offense to when someone acted surprised about. He’d often seen her sitting around the campus sketching into a notebook. Plans of things she wished to invent in the future. She wanted to make the world a better place.

Ciel wished that his world were in a slightly better place. At the end of the previous week he’d finally been with Sebastian in an intimate way for the first time. Actually…the first and second. He’d awoken the following morning feeling happy and refreshed but eagerly looking forward to doing something again. He’d not meant to ask for it so soon, but his mouth betrayed him. A shy request whispered against Sebastian’s neck after he’d kissed the alien good morning. The other had been only too happy to indulge. 

He’d done it with Ciel on his belly that time and it afforded a different set of sensations. The angles changed and Sebastian spent a good deal of time fondling the pale globes of his ass, but the results were still the same. After he’d teased and fingered him mercilessly for so long Ciel wondered if the other would ever finish him, the digits had grown hot and started to pulsate and Ciel rubbed himself without shame on the silken sheets of Sebastian’s bed. It was certainly a great way to start the morning and Ciel had been thinking about it for the rest of the week.   
Claude hadn’t shown too much interest when Sebastian dropped him off the following morning. Ciel exited the car, which had been parked around the corner so Claude wouldn’t see and he walked the short distance into his house. Claude inquired about the project. Ciel said it had gone well and then he’d gone upstairs to shower. 

Thinking about Claude made his stomach twist in both hurt and anger. He usually had negative feelings about Claude, but they had surged tenfold earlier in the week when he’d stopped by the lab to get the items Deidrich had set aside for him. The older male said to arrive before work ended for the day and that he’d treat him to dinner or something so they could catch up more. Ciel was looking forward to it. 

He’d shown up to the lab early and waited around wondering if he should just go and meet Deidrich at his office. Deciding that there was no harm in this, he pulled out the permanent visitors badge that Claude had once given him and strolled through the rabbits warren of hallways in the direction of the offices. He remembered that Deidrich’s office was past Claude’s, closer to where his father had worked, with the more senior scientists. Though he supposed that Claude was quickly earning that title as well.

His boyfriend didn’t know that he was coming by the lab and he supposed that was just as well. Ciel wasn’t in the mood to be grilled about why he suddenly was taking an interest in communicating with Vincent’s old colleagues. In truth, he still wasn’t certain of the reason himself, but supposed it had something to do with wanting to take control of his life again. He’d been in the darkness for so long it seemed, but things were becoming brighter. A small beacon of hope, like the flare of a match in the night. 

That was how Sebastian made him feel. 

As he passed by Claude’s office he heard a crash. The door was closed and he didn’t have much worry for the other, but it still was rather loud. He stood before it, listening for other sounds and reached forward to pump the handle. He’d only cracked the door open a fraction but it was enough to see what was on the other side.

The clatter had come from the file box that sat on the corner of the desk but was now on the floor. Papers were scattered everywhere but that was of the least concern to Claude…or the other person in the room. The one who had obviously knocked off the desktop filer in their urgency to engage in an especially lewd act.

Alois was bent over the desk and Ciel was a bit shocked to see that he was completely naked; at least from the angle he could see. Claude was behind him, his fingers threading themselves through the mane of blonde hair while he took the younger male from behind. The air was filled with moans and panting and the wet slap of sweat slicked skin as it smacked together. 

The pair was facing away from him and Ciel focused on Claude’s ass, watching as the tight muscles shuddered with each thrust. He could just imagine the sight from the front, picture how Claude’s cock looked buried inside Alois. He could almost feel it himself, having ridden the older male more times than he could count. A fact that he was not proud of in the least bit.

He continued to stare for a few more moments, not really sure exactly what he should do or what emotion he should be feeling. The most obvious choice was anger. He could barge in and rip them apart. Smack Claude harder than he’d ever hit Ciel and demand what the hell he thought he was doing. Punch him with such force his head snapped back and blood poured out of his nose. Maybe he’d hit Alois too. He knew there was something he shouldn’t trust about the intern the moment he’d met him.

But he didn’t do that. He just stood there and stared at the couple that was very much oblivious to the fact that the door had cracked open and someone was watching them. The fact that they had stupidly forgotten to lock the door before they fucked. Right there in an office of a high security laboratory. Nothing existed except them and what they were feeling right then. 

Ciel hated them.

In the end, he didn’t do anything. He continued to watch, knowing it was creepy and perverted. What the fuck was wrong with him? But it amazed him to see Claude appear to be interested in his partner. The way that his boyfriend touched Alois’ body, all gentle caresses and soft fingers. It was more passion than he’d ever shown Ciel, except perhaps at the beginning. And it _hurt_.

Eventually Claude came and he flipped Alois ever onto the desk. The leggy blonde lay back against it and Ciel watched his boyfriend’s head dip between the apex of the lean thighs. Watched Alois’ fingers thread through dark locks. There was a ring with a ruby on one of them. Ciel wanted to cut the digit off. 

Alois didn’t last long in Claude’s mouth and Ciel ducked out of the way as the intern sat up, his breathing hard, his cheeks flushed with his orgasm. Ciel pressed himself against the wall, feeling numb, listening to the sounds of post-coital talk and gathering of clothes. 

“Oh my god, Claude!” Alois exclaimed. “You left the door open!”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t,” Claude said. “Although, maybe I did forget to lock it. You were especially eager today.”

“Can’t help it if I know what I like, Mr. Faustus,” Alois drawled. “Come on, you know you love me.”

Claude hummed but he made a committal noise that made it clear he agreed with the younger male’s statement. The door clicked shut and any other words were lost behind it.

Ciel had heard enough. He thought about leaving, but he didn’t know where he would go. He didn’t want to be alone. Sebastian was of course the first thought that came to mind, but the alien had said he was going to be busy that day. Had told him to have a good time and let him know how everything had gone. And besides, he didn’t want to tell anyone about it just yet, if ever.

He felt terrible. His stomach was in knots and on the urge of vomiting. On one level he knew that he shouldn’t care. Claude was awful to him and maybe this would be a step in the right direction. Maybe they would break up on Claude’s terms. He wouldn’t have to fear the other’s wrath as he would if bringing it up. 

On a different level however, he cared too much. Claude was his first serious boyfriend. His first sexual partner. The other had been present through a good portion of his life, through a lot of good times and then very bad ones. First as a friend and later a lover. He’d stood with Ciel at his parents’ funeral. Dried his tears when he’d cried, missing them at the beginning. Cooked him delicious things. Took his virginity nice and slow a few days after his seventeenth birthday.

He’d ended up visiting with Deidrich but his heart wasn’t in eating. The other understood and they’d talked for a while instead. Ciel focused on the other’s words, wanting them to soothe the pain he was feeling as the two of them killed some time in Deidrich’s office before the older male drove him home. It had been a comfort to hear about his father and bits about his mother too. He’d glanced through the box of things at the lab and carried it into the house later, meaning to look more closely through it when he felt more stable.

These thoughts were swirling around while he stood in the shadows at the party, banging against his brain and he gripped his cup of soda more tightly. They crept up on his mind whenever he least wanted them to. Not wanting to give people any more reason to think he was a freak, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and pretend everything was fine. It was no use crying over it, even though he’d already done that as well.

Ciel had yet to tell Sebastian what Claude was doing. He didn’t know why he was keeping it from the alien, but supposed in part it was because it made him feel ashamed. Even though he was fairly certain it wouldn’t happen, the tiny part of him that worried irrationally considered the possibility that maybe Sebastian would become soured with him as well. Because if _Claude_ didn’t even find him worthy of his time, why would someone as wonderful as Sebastian?

He knew this was stupid of course, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it. Pulling out his phone, he texted the other that he missed him. Sebastian responded immediately saying he felt the same. Ciel stuffed the device back in his pocket, the sickness in his stomach lessening a bit. 

Now that Claude seemed to be busy with “work” he was gone from the house more frequently. It occurred to Ciel that Claude had begun to stay late at the office around the time that Sebastian arrived. He wondered if the affair with Alois had started then as well. The sickness returned as he thought about how many times he’d slept with Claude since then.

The pendant rested against his heart, a constant reminder that he wasn’t alone and was cared for. He chewed on his lip, wishing that the other could have come to the party, but that might have led to some awkward questions. Still, it might have made things more fun.

“Hey, Ciel,” A voice said to his left. He startled a bit, composing his features when he saw the hostess herself looking at him, a small smile on her delicate mouth. She was dressed as a witch. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yes,” He lied. He was surprised when she laughed and rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to lie,” She said. “It’s alright to not like parties, though I’m glad you came.”

“Really, why is that?” Ciel asked. 

“I don’t know,” Sieglinde replied with a shrug. “You just always seem a little sad.”

Ciel was even further surprised. Most people didn’t pick up things like that about him right away. They preferred, as he’d stated before, that he believed he was superior to others. Or perhaps they were of the crowd that thought he milked his situation for all it was worth, wanting people to feel sorry for him. Neither was true, but it didn’t matter. Once people got an opinion in their heads it was difficult to clear it with the facts.

He thought about telling her he wasn’t sad. There was no point in revealing anything personal about himself to someone he barely knew and had truthfully never spoken to until about five minutes prior. On the other hand, there was something appealing about the encounter. Sieglinde was from Germany. At the end of the school year she’d most likely return to Europe and probably never be seen again. Why not have her take some extra baggage home?

“It’s not been a good week,” Ciel said. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sieglinde replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Ciel said. “But I think I might anyway.”

She smiled. “Did you want to go somewhere more private?”

Ciel raised an eyebrow. “I mean, preferably, yes, but you can’t just leave, can you? It’s your party.”

“Exactly,” Sieglinde retorted. “It’s my party. I can do whatever I want. And right now, you seem like you could use a friend.”

“I have friends,” Ciel said. 

He could see them in the distance. Soma and Agni were standing with a bunch of the dance team members. They were ogling their Sherlock Holmes and Watson costumes. Elizabeth was dancing with some boy that Ciel didn’t know near the center of the room. Ciel was pleased to note her attention was diverted from Agent Spears.

Sieglinde shrugged. “I know, and they’re very nice people. But sometimes it’s good to make a new one.”

Ciel considered this. He hadn’t made a new friend since… well, since he’d met Sebastian over two months prior. But that had been different. Sebastian wasn’t from this world, though he was adapting beautifully to it. Sieglinde was a human like himself, albeit a little unusual. Female and from a foreign land, but still human. It had been a long time since any one had wanted to befriend him. Or looked at him like he wasn’t peculiar.

He nodded. “Alright.”

Sieglinde led him away from the party scene. He was somewhat relieved when the music stopped thumping quite so loud and he was able to have a conversation without raising his voice. His eyes blinked as they threaded their way through dimly lit hallways and past darkened rooms. It seemed that Sieglinde’s host family have given her the run of the place for the night, probably at some adult party of their own. 

She invited him to sit in the living room, flicking on a couple of lights before she came to settle next to him. Perching on the exact opposite end of the sofa, she appeared to be doing her best not to invade his personal space. Ciel set his drink on the coffee table, gaze focused on the ice cubes inside the glass while he waited for what was sure to be the first probing question.

“What do you want to talk about?” She asked. Her accent was rough, but Ciel liked it.

“I’m not sure,” Ciel said. “To be honest this is not something I usually do at all, telling someone about my problems.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Sieglinde said. She adjusted the folds of her green velvet skirt around her as she spoke. “The choice of course, is up to you.”

Ciel hummed. The way she talked made him think about Paula, though definitely younger and more serious. He’d met with his therapist the day before and he’d told her about Claude. She remembered his boyfriend from before, but the conversations had been spotty due to Claude convincing Ciel he didn’t need a therapist anymore. He’d finally shared with her about the abuse, but requested she not report it. Paula had asked him if he had any plans to leave; told him she could provide him with resources if he needed. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he’d declined, but said he’d keep it in mind.

“I have a real shit boyfriend,” He said, surprising himself with the bluntness of the statement. 

“Really now?” Sieglinde’s brows quirked, eyes that matched her dress shimmering in the lamplight.

Ciel nodded. “The situation is complicated.”

The girl tilted her head, looking at him. Ciel was a bit unnerved. He’d further surprised himself by admitting what he just had to basically a complete stranger. He didn’t know her at all. In fact, until Elizabeth told him about the party in the library, he hadn’t even known she existed. His eye shifted back toward her, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore.

“It’s not that man you were with the other day, was it?” She asked, her gaze piercing through him suddenly once again.

Ciel felt his stomach flip. “What do you mean? What man?”

“I saw you with a man last week,” Sieglinde continued. “He was tall, real handsome. He kind of acted like a foreigner though. Believe me, we can always spot one of our own.”

“Where did you see us?” Ciel asked. He was becoming rapidly worried, wondering how he could have been so careless. Of course he had nothing to fear from Sieglinde, he was pretty sure but that didn’t mean that others hadn’t seen him. Others who could mention things to Claude. 

He wasn’t even going to delude himself into the thinking she wasn’t referencing Sebastian. Tall and handsome, there could be no one else. He hadn’t gone out in public with Claude in months, especially not in a setting where someone would have taken the context to mean they were seeing each other.

“Out by the boardwalk last week,” She said. “Part of my experience here is to complete some volunteer work and they needed help cleaning up a stretch of the beach there. I recognized you, but you seemed busy so I didn’t say anything. Was that man your boyfriend?”

Ciel hummed. “Sort of?”

“Either he is or he’s not,” Sieglinde laughed. But he could see that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and she was merely trying to deflect the seriousness of the situation.

“Alright, yes he is,” Ciel said and realized with astounding clarity that it was the first time he was ever referring to Sebastian as such. “But he’s not the shit one. As I said the situation is complicated.”

“Well, then un-complicate it,” Sieglinde said. 

Ciel snorted. If only it were that simple. If only he could dance away from Claude’s clutches without a scratch and be with Sebastian. But he knew that wasn’t possible. If he left, he would have to leave. The only option would be to run and never look back, at least for a suitable amount of time. Otherwise Claude would come after him again, he’d be forever looking over his shoulder. Terrified.

He rubbed his fingers over his eye patch, a nervous habit that he hated. However, it always served as a reminder that even if life seemed hopeless there was still the promise things could get better. It occurred to him that Sebastian hadn’t tried to remove it since their first kiss at the lighthouse, but he buried the thoughts to think about at a later time. 

“It’s not that simple,” Ciel said, looking away. “The shit boyfriend. He’s—he’s not a good guy. But the one you saw me with, he is.”

“Indeed,” Sieglinde said. “Sometimes the most complicated things have the simplest solutions.”

Ciel felt his heart thudding a bit and he glanced back up at her, his gaze sharp. He’d heard that phrase before. Remembered it because it had seemed so significant at the time. There was the memory of spilled eggs, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment and frustration as he attempted to mop them up while a yet wholly unfamiliar being had shown up unannounced at his house for the first time. 

“Sebastian,” He said softly, the word slipping unbidden off his lips. 

“Yes, he’s mentioned you call him that,” Sieglinde said and Ciel startled a little when she looked back at him and he caught sight of a second pair of emerald irises blinking at him. She made the noise of a match striking. Sebastian’s true name. 

“From Ignis?” He whispered.

The girl smiled and nodded. “Yes, the higher ups had wondered a bit at his progress. Normally it doesn’t take him so long to finish a job, that’s why he’s the best. Though the culprit is very crafty. I don’t imagine he’ll go down without a fight. In any case, I was sent to check on him.”

“Are you a friend of his?” Ciel asked. He couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation. Never would have imagined it in a million years; that the exchange student would be involved. “Sebastian arrived here before you though, how could you have been here the whole time?”

“I wasn’t,” Sieglinde said. “But with the right tools you can make anyone believe anything.”

Ciel wanted to be surprised, but he really wasn’t anymore. After everything Sebastian had shared with him about the Ignis people it was that they were smart. So smart that he was pretty sure that even the cleverest human would appear to have the IQ of an infant when matched against them. 

“So what, you just came in there and put a blanket spell on everyone?” Ciel asked. “Made them think you’d arrived for the first day of class?”

Sieglinde laughed for real that time. “Sort of? I just simply speak to people as though I’ve always been there. Makes them wonder how they missed that I’ve sat next to them in class for two months. Why they never noticed me at the meetings of the science club. Etc. It’s very easy honestly.”

Ciel shook his head. “Does Sebastian know you’re here?”

“Yes,” She said. “I showed up about a week prior to viewing you two on the boardwalk. He cares a lot for you. It’s different to see him in such a way.”

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked, though he already had his suspicions. Thoughts of the encounter at the orchard surfaced in his mind.

“Sebastian is the best because he’s rather ruthless,” Sieglinde said. “He keeps it in check most of the time when he’s out on missions, especially if they take place in relatively peaceful societies compared to our home.”

Ciel found it laughable that someone would view Earth as a peaceful society, but he supposed that in a way humans were rather tame compared to the people of Ignis. He remembered how Sebastian had ripped apart the other alien in the corn maze. Even though he’d been terrified at first of witnessing such violence, he’d come to appreciate it in some twisted way. The white alien had been wicked and so it had paid the price. Knowing that Sebastian had protected him filled Ciel with pride and warmth.

“Regardless,” Sieglinde said. “As stated earlier, this is my party. And that means that I can invite who I want to.”

She made that noise again and Ciel glanced up to see Sebastian enter the room. He couldn’t help the broad smile that spread across his face as he stood to go to the other, wrapping his arms around the warm, strong form that he’d become so familiar with. 

“Alright, kids,” Sieglinde said. “I should be going back to the festivities. People might wonder where I’ve gone. You’re free to stay here if you’d like, but I’m warning you, no funny business or I’ll fuse you together, understand?”

“Wouldn’t dream of sullying your home,” Sebastian said. Ciel purred at the way the alien’s hand dropped to circle around his waist. “Always a pleasure.”

It turned out that Sieglinde’s true name was akin to the sound that logs made when they popped in the fireplace. Sebastian said it as he bid her goodbye from the room. They didn’t spend much time discussing her as Ciel merely wanted to curl up on the sofa and spend the rest of the night there with Sebastian. His heart thrummed in his chest as he pulled the other forward to meet in gentle kisses.

“I’ll be glad when tonight is over,” Ciel said. “At least there isn’t much going on in November, besides Thanksgiving of course. Claude says he’s attending a conference in Los Angeles the week after, so he’s going to head out a few days before. I know you don’t celebrate it, but we could spend it together. If you want.”

“I’d like that,” Sebastian said. “But I think what I’d like even more right now, as nice as it is to have you all to myself, is that I wish to meet your friends.”

“Right now?” Ciel asked. He was a bit surprised.

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “I have been incredibly rude in regards to that area of your life. They are important people to you, and it is customary on Earth for friends to meet significant others, is it not?”

Ciel nodded.

“So it’s settled then,” Sebastian said. “I promise I will be on my best behavior. I won’t eat them.”

Ciel laughed and pushed Sebastian’s arm playfully. Then, before he could change his mind, he grabbed Sebastian’s hand and pulled him back down the hall, towards the party. They descended the stairs to the basement and the music and voices got louder again. Upon hitting the floor, Ciel scanned the room in search of his friends, but he didn’t have far to look.

Elizabeth raced over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She smelled like flowery perfume and a tiny bit like the peach schnapps he’d spied on the counter earlier. She wasn’t drunk but she was hyper and she spun him around a few times before settling. 

“Ciel!” She exclaimed. “Where have you been? Soma thought you’d ditched out, but I drove you here. I guess are the type to sit in the car and wait until the party was over, but I didn’t think that would happen again.”

Ciel rolled his eyes at the memory. She wasn’t wrong. Once the previous year he’d ended up going out with them to some sort of event. He couldn’t really remember what it had been but did recall it hadn’t been that great. So instead of standing around participating in something he didn’t want to, he’d holed up in Elizabeth’s car, reading a book until it ended. 

He was about to respond when Elizabeth caught sight of Sebastian who was hovering in the shadows behind him. She squinted and glanced at Ciel. “Who’s this?”

Ciel opened his mouth but no sound came out. Sebastian swept forward and extended a hand to Elizabeth who accepted it, looking a bit surprised. He supposed it made sense since most people didn’t shake hands with high schoolers outside employers and faculty. 

“I’m Sebastian,” The alien gave a slight smile. “And you must be Elizabeth, I’ve heard so much about you from Ciel.”

Elizabeth’s mouth hung open for a minute then her eyes brightened. “Hi! Oh wow, I was wondering if we’d ever get to meet you. This is exciting!”

She glanced back at Ciel. “Has Soma seen him?”

Ciel shook his head.

“Come on,” Elizabeth said and Ciel found himself following her leading Sebastian toward where Soma and Agni were standing. 

The alien was received just as warmly by the other two males and Ciel felt some of the knots of anxiety within him disappear. He was still left with the sick feelings about Claude and Alois but he pushed them down again, determined not to let them spoil the evening. 

Sebastian played his part as human well and by the time the party was over, Ciel could tell that his friends were just as enchanted with the alien as he was. Elizabeth had driven him, but she encouraged him to leave with Sebastian. Ciel threaded his fingers with the other as they walked to his car. 

“So Sieglinde is an alien,” He said once they had pulled out onto the road.

“She is,” Sebastian said. “I had wondered if they would send someone to check on my progress. I suppose I have been…slacking a bit.”

Ciel furrowed his brow. “Why? Because of me?”

“No,” Sebastian said. “Well, maybe partly, but it’s really alright.”

“No it’s not,” Ciel said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble. What if they want to put you in alien prison instead?”

“Alien prison,” Sebastian repeated. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. “I assure you that won’t happen.”

“How can you be so sure?” Ciel asked.

“Trust me,” Sebastian said. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Ciel said.

“Did you want me to take you home or—?” Sebastian asked. 

“No,” Ciel shook his head. “Well, actually, I guess it doesn’t matter. Claude’s at a corporate thing. I just want to be with you.”

Sebastian reached over and squeezed Ciel’s knee. The younger male brought his hand down and gripped the alien’s tightly. The car was silent. 

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked over at him. He knew he should just come clean about the cheating situation. Didn’t even know why it was such a big deal to him. He should be happy or at the very least relieved. Things with Claude could be coming to an end soon and then he’d be free. But part of him still placed value in what Claude thought about him, and if Sebastian would feel the same way if he knew the truth. 

So he lied.

“Yeah,” Ciel smiled, hoping it looked convincing. Then he felt guilty because he knew it was. He was an excellent liar. “Just tired. Parties kind of drain me.”

“Understood,” Sebastian said. “Would you like me to come in?”

Ciel thought about it. He nodded.

Sebastian disguised his car at the curb and followed Ciel into the house. The younger male was tired but not quite ready for bed. He flopped down on the couch. Sebastian settled next to him. 

“It was interesting meeting someone else of your kind,” Ciel commented. “Well, one that wasn’t looking to kill me.”

“We all have the capacity to present both ways,” Sebastian said. “Though, you know that of course.”

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s side. “I like you no matter what.”

“And I feel the same way about you," Sebastian replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've updated this story. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you for reading and your patience.**


End file.
